My Saving Grace (Jason Grace Love Story)
by TheWinchestersCurse
Summary: Abigail Carter is a 15 year old demigod who was raised by her father, Poseidon, in Olympus. She was taught almost everything by the goddess Athena, and even managed to become best friends with Apollo, the sun god. Abigail leaves to live at Camp Half-Blood when her Dad determined it was unsafe for her in his palace. A romance sparks when a certain son of Jupiter comes along later.
1. Daughter of Poseidon

❝Save me from everything now.❞

**_M_****_y name is Abigail Carter._**  
I have raven black hair, and light brown eyes like my mom. I go by the names Abigail or Gail.

My father is a dinosaur- but don't take that literally. It's a metaphor.

My dad's name is Poseidon, ruler of the sea. He's the one in those old greek myths mortals speak about.

Since I'm his daughter, I inherited a few powers.

I have more powers that other Poseidon kids usually have. I could name quite a few, but I'll give you the basics. I can manipulate water with the wave of a hand. But get it? _Wave_? Ha ha, I'm terrible.

Any who, I can also transform my body/limb into water if I concentrate. I got lucky with that power. Dad told me not many of his kids receive that kind of power. I can cause minor earthquakes. Again, Dad said not demigods receive that power either.

By now, you would have assumed I live at Camp Half-Blood. Nah, I live with my Dad at his underwater palace instead. It's just as cool as it seems. Merpeople servants, sharks as pets, and living with my supercool stepmom who bakes the most amazing chocolate chip cookies. Its the royal life, and it's pretty awesome. It's ten times cooler than living in Beverly Hills. Plus, I'm famous in the fish and godly world.

You must be thinkings, _what did I do with most of my time?_ I may have been living with my awesome Dad, but that doesn't mean I'm off the hook so easily. Dad had high expectations, so I was forced to be the best. So in conclusion, Poseidon got me the best education and trainer any demigod could have: Ares.

I was trained by the war god Ares. I was taught knowledge by Athena since her big head can hold so much information. Other than that, I spent a lot of time with the twelve major Olympian gods. (Except Zeus since we hate each other.) Seventy-five percent of the time I spent it at Mount Olympus. At first it was pretty terrifying, since any god could have killed me with the snap of their fingers. Though, I had someone who had my back (other than Poseidon): Apollo.

Apollo is my best friend and was my only best friend besides this kid from pre-k. He may be god (_a very egocentric god if you ask me)_, but he acts like a teenager. Basically nothing like the other gods.

It looks like I forgot to mention my age. I'm a fifteen years old (soon to be 16). Did I forget to mention why I live with Poseidon? Whoops, my bad. It's mainly 'cause my mother died when I was six in a fire.

Lately, Dad's been nagging how, _it's not safe for you here_. It's _really_ irritating when he's constantly telling to go to camp. With the war with Kronos coming up and all, the palace is being attacked with ancient monsters that haven't been around for almost a millennia. Poseidon also says it's safer for me at Camp Half-Blood.

I bet your wondering, _where's Percy Jackson?_

Well, this may come as a big shock, but just days ago I found out I have a famous half-brother named Percy Jackson. I was pissed with Dad, because I could have been spending quality time with the brother I always wanted. _Thanks a lot, Dad_.

Yes, I know about Tyson. What really confused me is how everyone managed to keep Percy a secret from me. That's basically like saying, _"Hey surprise! There's this new thing called McDonald's, that has existed longer than you, but we hid it from you! Ha ha, in your face!"_

When I asked Dad why they hid it from me, he said, "It was for the best." _Again, thanks a lot Dad for not telling me._

I was currently fighting Luke Castellan in mid air. Yes, I know its dangerous for me to be this high, but I had to hope Uncle Zeusie won't strike me down.

I rode a pegasus named Jay. It's just another pegasus Dad magically created with water. I take one quick glance at the earth below us, the red velvet strawberry fields of Camp Half-Blood standing out.

Usually, I'd be freaking out for being this high, but thankfully I'm above water.

"Back down, Abigail." Luke grinned sadistically. The scar that ran down the left side of his moved while he grinned. I've known Luke for quite some time. He reminds me of Apollo with the sandy blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He could pass as a son of Apollo instead of Hermes. "Join me. You can rule by my side after we destroy the gods of Olympus." He held out a hand, offering me to join the bad side. I held my sword in my hand. It could take multiple forms of different weaponry. When its not in use, it took the form of a necklace with a crystal blue trident hanging off a chain. That's how it would usually appear to the human eye. It was a gift from my Dad, it would always returned back to me within minutes.

"Sorry, Lukester. How about you join our side instead?"

He scoffed, and rolled his blue eyes. He was only two years older older than I was. Luke and I had a thing for each other. We dated when I was thirteen, and he was fifteen. But at the time, I didn't know he was aiding the bad side. (I know, I was very clueless.) We can't date anymore. He's joined the evil side. I don't want to destroy my Dad, that would cruel. Poseidon raised me instead of taking me to Camp Half-Blood. I'm thankful for that.

"Abigail, join me. We can be together forever, just like the way you wanted it to be." It was tempting, but I had to resist.

"I can't," I frowned at him. "I can't betray my family. And I'm sure your Dad cares about you."

Hermes does care about Luke. I've spoken with him about it. Let me just say Hermes is very emotional.

Luke's eyes flashed with sudden anger. "Don't talk about my father!" Luke glared daggers. "If he really cared, he would have answered my prayers when I needed him!" Luke spoke angrily, venom and anger laced in his voice.

"Luke, you have to see the other side."

"There is no other side." He unsheathed his weapon. "Hermes left me to die."

"That's not true. He loves you."

"Kronos shall rise." He aimed his weapon at the pegasus I was on and lunged forward. Jay crumpled to dust, but I wished it was pixie dust so I could fly.

I grunted as I suddenly hit something hard. Luke's mouth formed a thin line as he stared down at me pitifully.

I had to remind myself he wouldn't hurt me. He promised. Luke pressed his sword against my neck. I leaned back, but he moves his sword closer to my skin.

"Do it," I taunted him, "kill me."

His lips slightly dipped downward into a frown. His pegasus flew upward into the clouds. The worry of being killed by lightning kept bothering me.

Zeus was only nice to me, because Poseidon is always in the same room. Let's just say he isn't exactly the _nicest_ uncle.

You might be thinking, _how did I survive all these years? _Well, I had my dad and Apollo to protect me. Two powerful Olympians were enough.

I played a prank on him once when I was a kid, but afterwards he sizzled off my hair to my ears. I learned my lesson that day the hard way. I guess that's what happens when Hermes influences you to do a prank.

Luke only stared at me with cold eyes. He looks thinner than when I last saw him.

"I'm sorry," He said, averting his eyes.

"For what?" I asked him.

He kissed me.

Let me remind you I haven't kissed him in years.

You know, I thought he was apologizing for kissing me, but boy was I ever wrong.

"I'm sorry for doing this." He pushed me off his pegasus. _Real nice, Luke_. That's basically like pushing your ex off a cliff. In this case, it's basically the same.

I'm soon plummeting through the air. I could hope I wouldn't reach terminal velocity otherwise I'm screwed.

I flail my arms in efforts of slowing down. The bag I had earlier was lost. I some how manage to flip myself over. I stare up at Luke as he becomes smaller and smaller, but the Camp becoming larger and larger at every second that goes by.

I've always wondered how it would feel to fly. Perhaps this is how it feels when your flying- only if you're in control.

The air made a _whooshing_ sound as I fall. The wind blew my black hair behind me.

I wish I wore a pair of my winged shoes today. Those would have been helpful.

A crowd of demigods scatter around the edge of the lake as I near closer.

Were they playing capture the flag? I shrug to myself as I curl myself into a ball as I made impact with the water. I concentrate on the water not touching my clothes. I've already mastered this skill, but it's hard to maintain focus right now.

I let the water fill my lungs. I cough a little, my body aching from the impact. I slowly sink to the bottom until the pain subsided.

I stay there with my eyes closed. When I open them, I'm confronted with startling sea green eyes. The guy that floated in the water before me smiled and waved, a large air bubble formed around us. The moist sand tickled my skin, but it felt slimy.

He took a seat in front of me. "Hey," the green eyed teen said, "I'm Percy Jackson." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I stared at my brother. He had the same dark hair, the same eyes, and the same smile. He was the spitting image of Poseidon- only _younger_.

When I come to think of it, Percy looks like a guy I'd want to be friends with.

"Hi," I said, reaching out to shake his hand. Did he not see me falling from high up in the air, and land in the water perfectly unharmed? I guess not.

Percy smiled. "Look, this may be shocking to you, but... you're a demigod."

"Yeah, I know."

Percy raised his eyebrows, the way Dad would when he were to scold me. "Really? I... I wasn't expecting that." Percy shrugged.

After a moment, Percy dragged to the surface, unaware that I could breath underwater perfectly. I expected my brother to be smart to tell I was his sister.

Percy raised a hand to point at the group of demigods. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Not them, but the land around us. Any way, this is the safest place for us demigods."

I already knew that, but I didn't want to be rude.

The large group of demigods gaped at us, their clothes soaking wet.

I nodded as we began to walk towards the shore. A different person pushed through the crowd- a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes- walked to us.

Her eye's were peculiar, reminding me of Athena, the wisdom goddess.

Right before the blonde girl trudged into the water, Percy asked me a question, "Did you carry a bag?"

"I did, but it fell somewhere over there." I point to the far out open waters. It could have landed any where. I doubt that I'll be able to find it.

"Don't worry, I got it." Percy dove into the water before I could say anything.

Percy must love the water as much as I do. Maybe even more.

The blonde girl finally reached me, looking around.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth," She smiles at me, and then shook my hand. Where's Chiron? Dad said he would call (Iris message) Chiron.

"Hello," I greet her, my ribs hurting as I move. I wince as I touch them. Maybe curling into a ball wasn't the smartest idea. "I'm Abigail."

Percy emerged out of the water, holding my maroon bag. I thanked him, smiling.

"Excuse me." I hear a deep voice in the crowd. "Pardon me." That voice sounded oddly familiar.

A man was stood there, half horse, half man. It was Chiron, the centaur.

"Chiron, hey!" I wave to Chiron grinning. I've met him a few times. He taught me Greek when Athena was busy, which was rare.

"Hello, Abigail." Chiron chuckled and waved back. The campers look confused at us, especially Percy.

"Wait... you two... know each other?" He asks confused. Annabeth, Percy, and I walk to shore.

I feel like some freak show from all the staring I'm getting.

"Of course," Chiron said. "She's your sister." The rest of the camper gasps. I was thinking of telling everyone slowly, but I guess that plan is ruined. _Good job, Chiron._

I've never seen people act this dramatic before- well... other than Aphrodite when she finds out two gods having a scandalizing affair. She's the one to talk. (_Cough_ Ares _cough_ _cough_.)

_A group of little prissies who can't handle the truth_, as Ares would say.

A girl emerged from the crowd, a sword in her hand as she wore armor. She didn't seem nice. "How? She just got here," the brown headed girl crossed her arms.

"Clarrise, don't question me," Chiron scolded her. Once I hear the name, I don't want to be near her. I remember Ares always bragging at how good of a fighter Clarisse was, and how a great daughter she is. "Campers, return to your game. Abigail, Percy, and I need to have a talk."

The demigods _oooo_ at us, and mutter things as Chiron motioned us forward. I've never seen so many demigods in one place. "We will have dinner once we finish talking." The demigods hurry back to their game as we walk to the Big House. We walk in silence, but I see Percy taking small glances at me out of the corner of my eye.

"It's not nice to stare," I tell him. He starts to stutter with his words, but I only laugh. "I'm joking, jeez."

A grin breaks out across his face. "How come I never knew about you?" Percy asks me, he was at least five inches inches taller than me.

"I don't know," I shrug at him. "I just found out about you a few days ago." The path we walk down was empty. Was everyone at the games? Probably.

"Really?" He sounded surprised. He must have a large rep if he's surprised.

"Yeah."

We walk into the Big House, I sit in the the office chair I usually sit in. We talk for a while. I explain to Percy that I grew up with Poseidon and everything thing else in my life.

"Chiron," I speak before we leave. "Luke mentioned something about Kronos rising." Percy's eyes widen, and flick over to Chiron.

"You saw Luke?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah," I nod. "He asks me to join him, and said we could destroy the Gods."

Chiron nods. Only the gods know that Luke and I dated. No one else, no demigods, but maybe Chiron knew.

"You two should go ahead and eat dinner," Chiron told us.

Percy and I stand up, walking along side with Percy. Some campers walk past me, muttering things like, "Who's that?" or "Ew, she better not be my sister."

I've never really knew what clothes, and how you needed to dress was socially acceptable. I never had to face that challenge. I never went to a public school.

"Don't listen to them," Percy speaks, making me look towards him. "They always act like this around new campers. You need to show them they need to respect you and everything after that's all good." His smile was friendly, unlike every other camper. We get our plates with food and a goblet.

We go by the fire and push a piece of food into the fire. I push a piece of my pizza, since today is pizza night at the palace.

"Poseidon," I said as the food dissolves into air. We sit at a table reserved for the Poseidon cabin. A tall blonde boy walks up to us. The guy couldn't have been much older than fourteen. What's up with all the blondes at this camp?

"Hey, I'm Will." The guy smiled at me, holding out a hand. He had a beautiful smile- which was oddly familiar.

"Hi, I'm Abigail," I smile at him, shaking his hand. He was attractive. Well, more than other guys I've met through out the years.

Percy cleared his throat, interrupting my thoughts. "Will, aren't you suppose to be sitting with your half-sisters and brothers?" Percy spoke with a friendly smile, but I'm sure he meant something else.

"Yes," Will responds chuckling half-heartedly. "I'll see you later," Will winks at me and then goes to sit with his siblings. I turn to Percy and give him a _what the heck_ look.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Percy grumbled as he digs into his own food. We only just met, and he's being the over protective older brother I never wanted. Great.

I eat a slice of pizza, Hershey chocolate bar, with some juice. I didn't eat much, I wasn't hungry. _Homesickness_, I thought as I push my plate aside.

"You're not hungry?" He asks, talking with his mouth full. I roll my eyes. Boys and their bad manners.

"Not really." I shrug. I cursed myself for letting my mind wonder about Luke. He looked... different than when I last saw him.

"When did Luke turn?" I asked.

Percy chokes on his food by the sudden question. "When I was 12," He answered once he could speak. "Why?"

I ignore his question. "How old are you now?"

"Sixteen." Luke and I dated for a year, until I was fourteen. But then I found out he was aiding the bad team.

I look around at all the tables. No one was watching me that I could _see_. I couldn't help, but _feel_ I was being watched. I dump the remaining food away into the fire, and place my plate and cup away.

On the first day of camp, I should do anything _but_ go into the woods. I go into the woods anyway, but I check back to see if anyone is following me. I walk the path when suddenly I hear the crunching of leaves.

I barely take out my sword, but I'm roughly pushed against a tree. A hand covers my mouth to muffle my screams, my eyes were wide open. I could hurt the guy for nearly giving me a heart attack.

"_Apollo_? What in Hades do you think you're doing here?" I half shout/whisper once he takes his hand away. He laughs, he looks a lot like Luke. He just didn't have the scar Luke had.

"I wanted to check in on you," He ruffled my hair. He always did this to annoy me.

I swat his hand away. "Dude," I warn him, "no touching my hair. We've been over this."

He's been my best friend since I was eight. Which is weird because as I grew up, he looked the same. He never changed but I did. That was kind of awkward when I reached puberty.

Apollo grins, it's been a week since I last saw him. He drops by randomly. We usually just hang or go into the city to eat ice cream or some other type dessert. So far, we've been all over the United States (except San Francisco, California). Most of the time we don't get attacked by monsters since he's a god, but occasionally there is a _really_ stupid monster who attacks us. Apollo forces me to fight the monster off because he says he likes to see me fight.

We start to walk down a path leading to the beach, near cabin three: the Poseidon cabin.

"I see you met my son," Apollo said. I slip off my shoes and socks as we step onto the sand. He does the same.

"Which one? You have, like, twenty of them." I smile at him, he rolls his eyes. I learned not to dwell on Apollo's relationships with women. He gets laid a lot. He has even talked to me about it before. (Yeah, I know. Gross, right?)

"Will Solace," he responds. Will is his son? Apollo is his dad?

"He's your son?" I thought my best friend's _son_ was attractive. Think about it... Its a little awkward.

"Yes," Apollo raised an eyebrow. "You seem surprised."

I blush, was it obvious? "I wasn't expecting him to be your son." I blush harder, thankfully it was dark, and he couldn't see. We sit down in the sand, I wiggle my toes in the sand. I could hear the campers singing from here.

"Where's your convertible?" Apollo has a cherry red Maserati Spyder convertible. It was a beautiful sleek car that can go _really_ fast. I fell in love with it when I first saw it when I was younger.

"I parked it outside camp borders." He stares out at the lake. The moon light lit up half of his face. The other half being cascaded with shadows.

"One of Hermes kids could steal it," I smirk at him. Hermes was known for his thievery and tricks. That trait is sadly passed on to his kids.

"Don't worry about it. Baby will burn them if they tried to steal her." The thing about his car is that it basically radiated heat, just like Apollo. The odd thing is Apollo calling his car _baby_. He's madly in _love_ with his car.

"Yeah. They'll be _so_ grateful for that," I said sarcastically. I've always wanted to drive his car since I was little. I've asked him when he'll let me drive it, and he said when I get older. Now I'm older, and I'm almost at the legal driving limit.

"When are you going to teach me how to drive?" I asked. He promised me to teach me how to drive when we I was twelve.

"Soon, buttercup." It's a nickname he's always called me by. "Maybe after the war."

I nod, laying back in the sand, staring up at the stars. I wished I didn't have to come here. I'd rather be back at the palace, helping Dad defend the place.

"Artemis wants you to join the hunters," Apollo said.

"I've already told her no. I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise: not getting married or having a boyfriend."

Apollo laughs at my comment. Apollo picked up my wrist, pushing up my sleeve.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

His eyes flick over to me, but stay staring at my arm. He lays his palm on my forearm. His palms glows with white light, his eyes glow yellow with no iris showing. He muttered words under his breath, almost like an enchantment. At first, it was only a prickling sensation, but that quickly changed to burning. I nearly yell out loud, but I clench my jaw to keep from yelling.

Apollo eventually removed his hand. He revealed a beautifully detailed bow with an arrow going through, branded into my skin. The design was so detailed it might've taken a tattoo artist years to master.

His eyes were no longer yellow, they were back to their normal blue color.

"Ow." I sat up. "Why did you do that?" I rub my forearm. Did he seriously give me a tattoo? Dad's going to hurt to him. That really hurt and it still burns.

"It's a blessing from me," He picks up my arm, tracing the bow and arrow. "It resembles our friendship too. Look," He lifts up his own arm and points. The same exact bow and arrow is branded into his skin.

I doubt Apollo was trying to hurt me. He's like a clueless puppy that doesn't know right from wrong.

"You goof ball." I hug him. He was warm, but he's the sun god. He chuckles as I help him to his feet. He places a tiny miniature yellow arrow charm in the center of my palm. Why is he suddenly giving me so many gifts? Apollo almost never gives me gifts because he's very self-conceited.

"What's this?" I ask him. It was the same size as the trident on my necklace. He takes my necklace off, and slips on the arrow.

"This will give you unlimited arrows," he said. "This will help you improve your archery."

"But I'm already a great archer," I complained. Him and Artemis spent a while trying to teach me archery. They taught me the correct stance, the posture, and aiming.

"But not perfect." He placed the necklace around my neck again. "Try it out," He smiled, taking a step back. I gave it a quick tug and morphed into a bow. I pull back on the string, an arrow forming as I pull back entirely.

"Whoa." I shoot at the nearest thing by us- a tree. It hit directly at the spot I aimed at. I pull the string back again, a new arrow forming. I aim at the tree again, only at a different spot.

"The blessing helps you with your archery, as well as your music." I play a few instruments. Apollo taught me how to play the clarinet, the trumpet, and the violin. And basically almost any instrument possible. I let my bow return to its normal form.

I hug Apollo again, squeezing him tight. "Thank you so much," I thank him as he chuckles.

"It's nothing," He hugs me back. "You should get back before Perseus notices you're gone."

Did he just call Percy, _Perseus_?

"Alright, but you have to visit me again soon."

We walk back to where our shoes laid in the sad. I slip on my socks and then my shoes. We pass a few trees- tree spirit saying hello to Apollo. They sure do seem attracted to him. Other girls my age would faint and drool when they see Apollo.

I like to consider hims as a One Direction reject. Sure he's attractive and all, but I could never picture him as a lover.

"Bye." I hug him again.

"Bye, Buttercup." He walks off in a different direction. Eventually, I see a flash of red go across the night sky going west. That's probably him driving. Instead of hurrying back, I take my time. They were still singing when I got back.

I take a spot next to Percy. "Where were you?" He asked.

"I went for a walk."

He nods and returned to singing. I join them, the fire raising higher at everyone's cheer. Soon we were all sent back to our cabins. I change into my pjs, and get into a bunk bed Percy said I can use as my own. There were old things in here decorating around the room. A fountain with a fish blowing water out of it's mouth, drachmas littering the bottom. Who knew Dad had actually had some designing sense?

"Is that a tattoo?" Percy pointed a finger to my forearm.

"No, it's a blessing." I shrug. "But I guess you could call it a tattoo."

"From who? Artemis or Apollo?"

"Apollo," I yawn, walking over to my bed.

"Do you know him?" He asks. Is he going into over-protective-brother mode again?

"Yeah. He taught me how to play instruments, and archery."

Percy nods, sitting in his own bed. "How was it like living with dad?"

"It was okay. Amphitrite and Triton were cool," I said. "I spent most of my time in Olympus with the gods."

Percy nods again, a smile still on his face. He was staring at the brand in my arm. "We should hit the hay. Night, Abigail." He said and turns off the lights.

"Night," I respond pulling up the covers. The nature sounds could be heard from the outside. I fall asleep, but I couldn't help dream about Luke.

**Hello!**

**For the first three-four chapters are going to be suck because I don't have the final book in the PJO series.**

**But I promise it will get better!**

**-A**


	2. Claimed

❝I'm like a time bomb. I'm just waiting to explode.❞

**_P_****_ercy and I are eating breakfast at the moment. _**  
I was sore from yesterday, falling at more than 30 miles per hour was not something I'd like to do again.

"What are we doing today?" I ask him.

"Everyone's going canoeing," He responds by stuffing his face with food. Silence suddenly goes through pavilion. Everyone including Percy, stare at me. I look above my head: a holographic image of a green trident with an arrow going through middle was floating.

The campers mutter she's been claimed. Someone rushes off to get Chiron. Chiron appears shortly after, his eyes widen at the holographic image.

"Abigail Carter," He announced in a loud voice, "has been claimed as the daughter of Poseidon." Some of the demigods who weren't there when I arrived yesterday gasped. "Also blessed by Apollo." When Apollo said blessed, I didn't think it would be this grand. More gasps come from the crowd, and some of them clap. (Why?) I caught Will's eye from across the area. He smiles and winks while I return the smile. After this, everyone continues to eat, and go back to their conversations.

I could feel some stares of other campers, it was making me feel self-conscious. I finish eating, I scrape off the left over food into the fire. I stack my plate along with the other dirty plates.

I honestly don't know what to do after this. I'm new here, remember? I walk back over to the table I was sitting. Percy was still stuffing his face with food.

"You're not full yet?" I raise an eye brow.

He shakes his head from side to side. "I'm never full," he said with a mouthful of food. I roll my eyes at him. A loud voice, speaks into a speaker. I recognize that voice, it was Dionysus. I don't like him. He always messed up my name and called me Artery Catheter instead. It's like, come on! Do I really look like an internal organ?

"Attention call campers." He pauses. "Pay attention you spoiled brats! Please report to the lake area. Have a horrible day."

Percy sighs, shaking his head. "I don't like him," He mumbled, picking at his food.

"Welcome to the club."

He grins, laughing a little. He goes to place his plate away. When he returns, we walk to the lake area. Everyone gathered around and were having conversations of their own, standing in the sand. Forty canoes (I think) lined up against the water, the waves hitting them softly. Chiron appears in the front, catching the attention of all the demigods.

"Settle down," Chiron orders, everyone immediately gets quite. It's amazing how easy it was to get them quite. I've tried to get Apollo to shut his mouth before, and I ended up with sun burn for two weeks.

Here's some advice for the future, never anger the sun god.

"Everyone find a partner." Percy rushes off somewhere else. Great brother, right? I don't know anyone. Percy hasn't introduced me to anyone yet. I was the last one standing alone, a few of the campers snicker at me.

Chiron asked the crowd, "Who wants to be Abigail's partner?" A few people raise their hand, most of them guys (_of course_). Chiron tells me to choose. I chose the highest hand raised in the air. The person comes forward, weaving through the crowd.

Will.

"Alright demigods. Select a canoe and continue on into the lake." Everyone rushes by us, choosing a canoe. Will quickly grabs my hand and lead me to a canoe that wasn't in terribly bad condition.

As I take a quick look around, a few pairs got stuck with sucky canoes, but they still floated.

Will and I hurried. Once we were both settled in, I urge the water to push us into the lake. There was a small knot in the pit of my stomach whenever I use my powers. I've gotten used to the feelings, but it took a little energy to do such simple things. Will grips onto the sides uneasily as the canoe moves.

"Did you do that?" He peers over the edge into the water. His shaggy blonde hair was swept to the side, a necklace with a couple of beads. He shared the same eyes and smile as Apollo. I wonder if he's met him.

"Yeah." I blush, although I tried to hide it. He picks up the oars and starts to row. A line of canoes set up in a line, waiting. The starting line was about 50 meters away. I can calculate since we are on the water. It's like seeing a bunch of lines, it's extremely useful in some cases.

"How long have you been at Camp Half-Blood?" I ask him.

"Only a few years." He gave me a goofy grin- just like Apollo. "So your blessed by Apollo, right?"

"Yes. He's a pretty chill guy." A few campers pass us, watching. That definitely doesn't strike me as stalker like. I've had stalkers before. They were usually fish wanting to meet me since I'm apparently famous in the ocean. I've been mobbed by sea politicians too.

"You've met my dad?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, taught me archery." I don't want to go into to much detail. I don't want him to get jealous that I know his dad. Maybe I hang out with Apollo _too much_ than a demigod and god are supposed to. Even when Apollo isn't supposed to hang out with me, he still does. This is probably why the gods don't exactly put a lot of responsibility on his hands. He's much to immature to handle giant responsibilities.

We finally get to the line of canoes.

"Everyone is going to compete in races. Winners don't do chores for the rest of the weekend," announces Chiron. Where was it coming from? Everyone cheers at the last part. You have to do chores here? Ew. Dad made me do them sometimes when I was bored or otherwise I'd become spoiled a spoiled "sea nugget."

"On your marks." We get into our rowing positions. "Get set." I could feel the tension in the air. "Go!" Everyone starts to row quickly, we were in the middle. Percy was leading everyone. My brother isn't going to win this time, and I definitely don't want to do chores. I start to paddle faster, Will having a hard time to keep up. Soon I was paddling next to Percy. He looks over, a little surprised. He was in the same canoe as Annabeth. Are they a thing?

"Having fun?" He asked, a smug look on his face.

"Definitely." I grin at him. It was a tie between Percy and I. For the rest of the morning, we raced, and played games until everyone was tired and it was time for lunch.

For the next two weeks, we spent training from dawn to sunset. Will and I have been meeting with each other more often Percy and I have grown closer to each other, too. He's really fun to be with. Much more fun than Triton.

I've made more friends now. I haven't seen Apollo since I've been so busy, and he's been busy also preparing for the war. In two days we fight Kronos and his army. I just finished my training session for the morning. That means I have the rest of the day off, only archery left. I was sweaty and exhausted. Thankfully, Apollo is going train me today. It's just an excuse for him to be here I guess. No one else knows it's him- just Chiron and I. It's suppose to be a private session, no one else is suppose to be there. Zeus ordered Olympus to be closed to the mortal world, no one can get in, and no one can get out. I don't understand how Apollo got past, but he did.

"Keep your posture up right." Apollo places a hand on my abdomen and the small of my back so I straighten up. I don't mind him touching me, only if it's not inappropriate. "Keep both your eyes open." I open both my eyes. It was hard to keep both eyes open, it's not as easy as it looks. In the movie _The Hunger Games_, Katniss Everdeen makes it look _easy_. "No slouching."

"I'm trying, Apollo," I sigh. "I'm just tired."

"Do you want to die on the battlefield?" He crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes. When he's training me, he doesn't act like my "goody goody" friend. He acts as my strict annoying teacher. If I'm lucky, he occasionally loosens up.

"No," I respond.

"Then man up soldier!" He yelled. I wanted to correct him and say I'm a women instead of a man. I hated when he acted strict. "You are a Greek warrior!" He walks in a circle around me, as if I were the prey and he were the predator. "There are no second chances on the battlefield. You either live! Or die!" I shake my head at him. His Greek side was _really_ showing.

"Alright," I sigh. "Let's move on." I pull the string back, an arrow knocks into place. I take a deep breath, correcting my stance and posture. I keep both my eyes open, I aim at the target (the bulls eye to be precise). The arrow goes flying, but doesn't exactly hit the target in the middle. I kick at the dirt, frustrated with myself.

"Hey," my brother calls, walking towards us. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, he had glum look on his face.

"You're not suppose to be here." I take a quick look at Apollo. He had his back turned toward us. Apparently, he's met Percy in the past.

"I know, but I thought you should know about Luke." Wait, what's wrong with Luke?

I take a deep breath, aiming at the target again. "What about him?" I let the arrow fly, this time it's hits the target.

"Kronos," Percy said. I give him a weird look. I already know he's aiding Kronos. I knock another arrow, ready to aim. "Kronos is going to use his body as a host." The arrow I had, doesn't even hit anywhere _near_ the target. It hit a tree, where my friend Pollux stood.

"Sorry!" He look at me startled and left. I turn back to Percy. "What?" I gape at him.

"Kronos is going to use Luke body as his own."

A lump formed in my throat. "Okay," My voice falters a little, but I clear my throat before I speak. "You should get going before Chiron finds out your here." The lump in my throat grew larger, making it harder to swallow.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

He walks away, Apollo turns back to me. I aim again at the target. I practice a few more times, each time hitting the target.

I didn't want to stop.

"I think that's enough for today." Apollo placed a hand on my bow to keep me from shooting.

"We just started." I frown at him.

"I know, but..." He trails off.

"But what Apollo? You don't think I can handle this?" I cross my arms.

"Of course you're capable of handling this, but Luke..." I let my bow morph in my necklace again. Apollo sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "Listen, Abby. I've already foreseen part of the future. I've already seen this-"

"Wait, you've already seen this, and you didn't tell me?" He laid a hand on my shoulder, I pushed his hand away, taking a few steps back away from him.

"Abigail-" I raise a hand to stop him from talking.

"No," I said, but they came out harsher than I intended. "... Just give me some alone time." I start to slowly back away from him.

"Buttercup, I was going to tell you. Only... not yet." He shoves one his hands into his pockets, the other one pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "I know your mad, but I did it for the greater good." He walks towards me.

"You _always_ think it's for the greater good, Apollo." He now stands in front of me, looking down on me. He was a good seven inches taller than me. A tear goes down my face, he wipes it away with his thumb. He frowns at me.

I'm sure he's wondering why I'm being so emotional. "It might seem that way to you, but it's not." I take a step back. "Give me sometime to clear my head." I walk away from him. I pass all the other cabins, Hermes, Athena, Apollo... I don't keep track of all of them, but I hear the Hephaestus cabin is the coolest one of them all. I finally arrive at my cabin, Percy wasn't there when I entered. He's probably hanging out with Grover or Annabeth.

I hit the showers, and then go back to my cabin. Today has been a stressful day, I just need sleep. I crawl into my bed, cuddling up with my teddy bear. It was a toy dad gave me when my mom couldn't be there since she's gone. I start to doze off.

Water helps me calm down most of the time. I leaned against the railing, trembling from my latest nightmare.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Yeah, you guessed it. It involved Luke Castellan.

"Hey, Dad." I speak out to the water. I know he can hear me. "It's been a while since I saw you. I hope your okay at the palace." There's just been so much pressure, everyone was expecting so much from me now that they know I'm the daughter of Poseidon. I've been training longer hours than everyone, just because Chiron said so. Today I got lucky, I only trained for the morning. "Everything's going okay here. It's safer, just like you said."

Some of the demigods were strolling along the beach. Others passed by the docks, while I see others go directly to their cabins. I sigh, motioning to at the water, a slight tug in the pit of my stomach. A small amount of water rising into the air. I cross my fingers, the water twisting at my hand movements. I clench my fist, the water morphing into a clear, see through ball of water. I motion my hand upward, the ball of water going up and then falling back into the water.

"That was quite a show." A masculine voice says from behind me. I jump, startled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I look behind me: Will stood with a large grin plastered on his face. He could always make me happy when I'm upset.

"Oh, hey music boy." I smile at him.

He hugs me from the side. I guess you could say we were dating, but not officially (_yet_). I kiss his cheek. He blushes, staring at the water.

"Hey water girl." He takes in a long breath, and then exhales. "You smell nice like the fresh ocean breeze."

I blush at his comment. "And that isn't weird?"

"I- I didn't-"

"I'm joking, Will." I turn around in his arms, facing him. I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers playing his shaggy blonde hair.

Will frowned for a second. "You seem distracted." He tucks a strand of my black hair behind my ear. "Is everything okay?" He looked at me concerned.

Maybe I was a little distracted by the dream I had.

"I'm just worried about the war that's going to happen. Many people are going to die-even those who turned."

"Everything's going to be okay afterwards." He gave me a reassuring smile. "We won the war once, we can do it again." I smile at him, kissing him full on the lips. He takes a few seconds before he realized what's happening. He kisses back. His fingers tug my hair softly, he pulls away biting my lip gently in the process.

Just as I was going to bring him in for another kiss, some one cleared their throat.

Percy shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He was looking uncomfortable as ever.

"It's time to uh... hit the hay." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'll see you there, Percy." He nods, and quickly rushes away from us. I don't blame him.

"Now where we were?" Will smiled. His blue eyes flicked down to my lips, and then back up at to meet my eyes. He leans in again kisses me for a slight second, but I pull away.

"I think you had enough for today." I smirk at him teasingly.

"Okay, but I better get more tomorrow." He hugs me tightly, and the lets me slide off the railing.

He takes my hand as we walk towards the cabins.

"You owe me a goodnight kiss." He pushes me lightly against a tree. His face was inches away from mine.

Before he could do anything else, he was interrupted. "Abby!" Percy called from the cabin. Will and I jump away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, good night." I peck his lips.

"Night." He walks to his own cabin, while I walk to mine. Percy was standing in the doorway, looking a little pissed.

"Percy-"

"Bed." he points to my bed. "Now."

I don't argue. I walk past him, changing into my pj's, which was a tank top and comfortable shorts.

A scar ran down my left leg. It was barely noticeable, but you could definitely tell it was there. I got it when I was 9. I was with Apollo. We were in a park in Manhattan, and he was pushing me on a swing. It was one of the rare moments I could actually enjoy being a kid, and not worry about monsters attacking me.

"_Higher, Apollo! Higher!"_ I would always say. He'd laugh at my eagerness and push me a little harder. But _me_ being the stupid 9 year old I was, I jumped off. I thought I could stick the landing, like James Bond. Instead, I ended up with a broken leg. A part of my bone sticking out of my skin. Apollo healed me, but couldn't heal me completely. I didn't go to parks for a while after that incident. I smile at the thought. I was pretty stupid to think I could do that stunt.

"What are you smiling about?" Percy said as he puts on his shirt.

"About how stupid I was when I younger," I answered.

He half grins, rolling his eyes. "Trust me. I know the feeling. Go to bed, we have work to do tomorrow." He turns off the light.

The sounds of the crickets chirping off in the distance lure me to sleep.

**For those who are wondering, Will and Abigail are temporary. K? :)  
Jason will be introduced in the fourth chapter. Don't fret.**

**-A**


	3. Kronos

❝Pain changes us.❞

**_I _****_was in the middle of the battle field. _**  
A few of my friends, now dead. A balisk slashes at my chest, but my breast plate stops it from causing any damage. I slash my sword across its neck, it crumbles into dust. I retreat backwards, not having any enforcements.

"Greeks, retreat!" Percy's voice screeches above all the others. Everyone runs back, forming a wall against them. I was soon surrounded by monsters and old campers who've turned. The water was far for me to call. I see a red chariot flying above me, reigns on fiery glowing pegasi. The familiar face of my best friend trying to out fly a few harpies.

"Apollo!" I yelled, waving a hand in the air. He looks down and jerks the reigns to the right. A camper who has turned, try's to attack me from behind. I slam the hilt of my sword onto their head. He collapses to the ground, unconscious. Another traitor, this one being a girl, cuts me in the arm. _Great, another scar for me_. Yay. Apollo swoops down, I hold my uninjured arm in the air for him to grab.

"Sayonara, bitch." I salute the girl like a military soldier would salute their general. Apollo grabs my arm and gets a firm grip on my hand as I swing my legs onto the chariot. I morph my sword into a bow.

He was in the same armor I was in, only more godly if that's possible. He had golden ichor- the blood of gods and goddesses- seeping from his nose and cuts near his eyebrows. He was in better condition than I was, I was all bloody and sweaty. My arm was beginning to feel numb.

Apollo doesn't even need to tell me what to do, we have each other's backs. Even if he doesn't like to admit it needing help from a demigod. I stand beside him, the rapid movements and turns of the chariot almost making me almost fall off.

"Oh my gods! Are you purposely trying to get me killed?" I huff gripping onto the sides so I don't plummet to my death. I've already experienced that, no need to do it again. Apollo doesn't respond, but stops taking sharp turns. We still go at the same speed only smoother. I take aim at the harpies following his red chariot. The first harpy falls out of the sky, crashing into the windows of the building next to us.

"Shield your ears!" Apollo shouts as he passes me the reigns.

"Why?" I shout over the ruckus. I imagine this is how World War I &amp; II was like, only with more blood shed.

"Do it!" He shouts. I cover my ears with my hands. I slid the reigns to the belt hoops of my jeans (I know this is stupid, but you gotta do what you gotta do).

An extremely loud, ear piercing sound rings. He used his ultrasonic whistle to stun monsters. After Apollo taps me on the shoulder, letting me me know it's okay to uncover my ears. Once I remove my hands, there was a silent ringing in my ears. Apollo takes the reigns again, I aim at cyclops from up here. A few of them try to jump up and catch us.

I witnessed a few actually being successful, demigods being eaten alive as they had yelled bloody murder. (It was gruesome, I never want to see that again.) Apollo and I switch off every five minutes, he used his powers to blind and burn the monsters to ashes.

The pegasi fly higher each time we switch, which gave me the jitters. I hated being in Zeus's territory, but since we're in the middle of the war, I could only hope he wouldn't shoot me down.

I could see a lot of things from up here, enemy head quarters, and our demigod camp set up in the park. I hear the sounds of cannons being fired, a ball of flames comes hurdling up towards the chariot. It smacks into the side of the chariot. The chariot thrashed from side to side, Apollo stumbled a few steps back into me. I take one step back, but then I realize there was nothing behind me. I fall off, but I catch the edge of the chariot. I clawed at the edge, trying to dig my fingers into it.

"Apollo!" I yell as my hand began to feel sweaty. Apollo whipped his head around, and then spotted me dangling from the chariot. He bent down to help me as another fire ball hit the side of the chariot in the exact spot.

My fingers slide off, Apollo reached for me.

My fingers graze his, but he wasn't in time to reach me. _Stupid_, I thought. _You're so stupid for taking a step back, Abby._

"No!" I hear him cry as I flail my arms. The sensation of falling again, wasn't good. The feeling of your stomach dropping and being eaten or killed by monsters, wasn't a pleasant thought either. I hit something roughly, and stop falling. I'm still in the air but on a black pegasus.

"I'm not letting my sister die on my watch," I hear Percy's voice. I turn to see Percy grinning like an idiot. If it wasn't for him, I'd be splattered all over the concrete, red all over the ground or eaten by a damned cyclops ( no offense to my brother Tyson).

I hug Percy as I try to relax my heart beat. The thought of dying made my arm and legs shake. "Thank you."

He flies towards the door- the entrance to Olympus. I swing my legs off the Pegasus, petting it's muzzle.

"What's your name?" I ask the Pegasus.

_Blackjack, ladyboss, _the pegasus said_._

I grin at Blackjack. Before I had a chance to respond, Blackjack flies off, leaving Percy and I.

"Come on, Thalia and Annabeth are already there." Percy and I walk to the door, he presses a few buttons. I've been here so many times, I can't count. We ride up the elevator, the doors open. The bridge leading up to olympus was in ruins, _everything_ was literally in ruins.

Percy and I run, the bridge crumbling behind us. We run past the statues of the gods, Thalia trapped underneath the statue of Hera. _Gods, I hate Hera._

"Oh my gods, are you okay?" I ask her, Percy and I trying to lift the statue off her. I've had a few fights with her, mainly over Apollo. Even if I don't have feelings for Apollo (anymore), I still care about him. I don't like her being with Apollo, I believe she's a bad influence on him.

Apollo can be heavily influenced in a few minutes by one person. I'd prefer not to know how he'll act after a few hours with her.

"Yeah, just go help Annabeth, she's with Luke." Thalia winces as she moves slightly.

Percy hesitated, but followed me as I run up the stairs, leading inside Mount Olympus. Annabeth was lying on the ground, barely conscious. Luke had his back to us, towering over Annabeth.

"Kronos," Percy speaks, catching his attention. I draw my sword out, ready to fight.

"Ah, Percy Jackson, Abigail Carter. It's so great to _finally_ meet you." Kronos's voice chimed in the room. He turned towards us, Luke's eyes were yellow.

I nearly drop my sword at the sight. Kronos laughs at me. "You should have taken Luke's offer of joining him."

Percy charges towards him, I go around him to Annabeth. It's as if time slowed, making it take longer for me to get to her. It felt longer, it actually felt like minutes.

"The gods shall be destroyed," Kronos laughed. I hated hearing him speak like that. Luke would speak to me kindly and lovingly.

It broke my heart.

"Never!" Percy shouted, fighting Kronos. I finally make it over to Annabeth, flipping her over on her back. I know she has a wound on her back from yesterday.

"Did you really come by yourself?" I take out a bag, feeding her ambrosia, and nectar.

"I thought I could reason with him." She shakes her head, nearly to tears. "I thought wrong."

"Everyone makes mistakes once in a while." She sat up, wincing. Her eyes suddenly widen.

Next thing I know, I get kicked in the gut, and thrown across the room in Hephaestus's chair. I heard the splintering of wood as my body was flung against it.

I reach for my weapon. Kronos stomps on my fingers, I heard the nauseous sound of my bones cracking. A wave of pain crashed down on me. I let out a small, helpless and pained cry. Annabeth gasped from across the room.

Kronos laughed at my attempt to hide the pain and stand up. _Kick_. "You should." another kick in the gut. "Have taken," _kick,_ "my offer," _kick_. I bent over, coughing blood up on the floor.

"It's never going to happen."

Kronos lifted me up by the collar of my shirt Camp Half-Blood, and threw me into the nearest column

I roll over groaning, coughing more blood up on the floor. The floors' Apollo and I have once waxed and polished. Seriously? Now they're dirty.

My weapon was over by Hephaestus chair, Percy was across the room, having trouble to get stand up. He was disoriented, he wouldn't made it over in time.

"I'm giving you one final chance. Will you join me?" Kronos asked, it was hard to look at him without feeling hurt. Luke promised he would never hurt me.

"Never." I choke out the words, tears brimming in my eyes. Kronos brings back his weapon, ready to kill me.

"Wait." I raised my hand to stop him. Percy lifts his head, Annabeth watches me also. The looks they were giving me hurt looks. "Luke, you have to take control." I tear goes down my cheek. Kronos brings back his weapon ready to strike. "You promised me, Luke."

I close my eyes, waiting for the hit.

It never came.

I open my eyes, Luke was sprawled on the floor. Luke's eyes weren't yellow anymore, they were back to their naturally color blue.

"I can feel him." Luke wraps his arms around himself, eyes squeezed closed. There was only one way Kronos could be stopped. "I almost killed you."

I couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"No, Kronos did. Not you." I place a hand on his cheek tracing his dragon scar.

I'm going to lose him tonight.

I'm never getting him back.

"Did you love me?" Luke asked, looking at me directly in the eye's.

"Of course I did," I manage a weak smile. Percy and Luke exchange a few words, making him promise a few things.

Annabeth limps over to us. She spoke to him too, and held a blade.

It slowly dawned on Luke on what he was going to do.

He took the blade, Annabeth takes off his shoe and sock as she shed a few tears.

He held the knife with trembling.

I place a hand on the side of his face, he did the same back. He raised the knife, stabbing himself in his heel.

I choke back a sob.

He had the Achilles heel- his most vulnerable spot. He scrunched up his face in pain, but that soon subsides. His eyes slowly flutter closed, but they had remained on me the entire time. His hand fell away, his body laid on the ground... lifeless.

Annabeth and Percy stare at him in tears also.

I was crying now, maybe this is what Apollo meant by saying it was for the greater good.

Luke died a hero, not the villain.

The gods and goddesses walk in talking and laughing to each other. They were dressed in their togas, but I call them bed sheets at times. They immediately turn silent when they spot Percy, Annabeth, and I huddled around together by Luke.

Apollo was grinning until he saw Luke, his mouth formed in a thin line.

He met my eyes.

He opens his arms wide, welcoming me.

I run to him. I cry hot tears into his chest. I ignored the throbbing pain in my hand, I'm positive I fractured a few bones or broke them.

"Shh." Apollo rubs my back. I cry harder, I've never cried this much before- okay lie. I remember crying more after Mom died. "It was for the greater good." I punch him in the side, he knows he shouldn't have said that. Apollo grunts in pain, rubbing his side. "Sorry." I cried for a good ten minutes as Percy was having his own conversation with Zeus. He's not my favorite god, and he doesn't exactly approve of my friendship with his son (Apollo). Apollo did break the rules for interfering with a demigod but he never got in trouble.

"What happens now?" I ask Apollo as he wipes my tears away with his thumb.

"We rebuild what was destroyed."

**I **was in bed, crying to myself. I've been like this for a few days, not many. It was just so heartbreaking to see Luke kill himself for the sake of Olympus.

Yesterday was Luke's funeral.

I cried the entire time, it hurt so much.

All the major gods appeared, they gave their respects to the fallen.

I haven't even left the cabin, I only leave to take a shower. No one besides Percy, Will, or Annabeth visit me. Apollo has been busy with the other gods, so I haven't seen him. Percy or Will bring me my food, I've refused to get out of the cabin when they ask me.

I was offered immortality. It was tempting in ways. I've had my own accomplishments as well as Percy.

If I accepted, I could live forever with my best friend. But the love of my life couldn't be with me. I haven't found him yet, but Aphrodite told me it would be soon. I don't think I could stand to see campers, or any of my friends die while I still live. I turned down the offer.

"Water girl," Will sang in a singy-song voice as he kicked the door open. He enters with my tray of food. "You need to come out sometime." He says setting down the tray on my nightstand.

"But not today, Will." I pull the covers over my face. He sat on the edge of my bed, pulling the covers away from my face. Will sighs at me, pushing a piece of hair away from my face.

"I know your hurt and upset by what happened to _him_." I notice how he didn't say his name, but instead referred to Luke as _him_. "How about we go hang out by the beach today?"

"I'll stay." I pull the covers up again.

Will sighs again, and got off my bed. "I'll see you later then." His foot steps hit the wooden floor. "Hopefully." He mumbled.

I take out a book after he leaves. I had dyslexia, but I can read in Greek. I struggled at reading words in English, but I could still do it with a little effort.

****TFIOS SPOILERS****

This book was great so far, it was a story about a girl who's a cancer patient, who found love. I think it's called _The Fault in Our Stars_. I hear it's really popular in the mortal world. Stories like these make my heart hurt. It always make me think of my love life. I've never dated anyone besides Luke and Will.

I want to see the movie, but I don't have time for that.

I'm a demigod. I fight monsters and go on quests for a living. Basically like the Winchesters' in the hit _Supernatural_ TV show on the CW Channel. _The family business,_ as they say.

It's not the best job in the world, but it kept me fit. The door gets kicked open, the cabin shakes a little.

Apollo strolls in wearing a light blue shirt that showed his muscles. (_Of course. Cue music!)_ He wore khaki shorts. He ripped the covers off my bed. I was only wearing my camp half-blood shirt and a pair of denim short shorts that go to mid-thigh.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. You need to get your lazy ass out of bed, and be social." Apollo said a poem, picking up my shoes. He may be the god of poetry, but no one ever said he would be _good_ at it.

"That didn't rhyme." I pull the covers back up. "I don't want to get out of bed. I'm quite happy here living under the covers."

He pulls the covers away again. It's much safer in the cabin than going out in the cruel world.

"I'm working on it. I just need to work on finding words that rhyme with lazy ass and _you_."

"Ha ha, very funny," I said half-heartedly.

I roll my eyes, I start to brush my hair which was a rat's nest. Apollo tied my shoes. Once he's done and turns his back to me, I pull the covers up again. I grip on to the covers as if it was my life source. He tugs on the covers, having no success. He tugs on the sheets more, I'm starting to lose my grip. You'd think he would be strong since he is a god- nah. He's about as strong as a squirrel- or I at least like to think that way.

"Abigail, you are getting out of here one way or another," Apollo muttered as he takes one last pull, successfully taking the sheets off. He throws me over his shoulder, and walks to the door.

"Apollo! Put me down!" I pound my fists in to his back, but I quickly give up. It was useless to fight against him. He walks to the Athena cabin, Percy standing there with Annabeth at his side. Percy smirks at me.

"See Percy? I told you this plan would work," Annabeth grins at Percy.

So they came up with a plan, and got Apollo to get me out of the cabin. Sneaky _and_ smart.

"Can you put me down now?"

"No," He responds. "I actually like the view from here." My face turns red at the comment. He liked to make perverted jokes every once in a while.

"Apollo," I dig my elbow into his shoulder blade.

"Ow, ow, ow. Okay, okay." He sets me down as one of the Aphrodite girls walk over to us.

"Is the a new camper?" Drew Tanaka asks, she was the cabin's counselor for the Aphrodite Cabin. You'd think she would be smart enough to acknowledge him as a god.

"No. He isn't." I glared. "Now go back to your wannabe model siblings." She glares at me and huffs.

She flirtatiously through her curly hair over her shoulder. "Do you want a tour of the camp with me?" She bit her lip, her fingers sliding down his arm. She was using charm speak towards him. Of course I would be protective of Apollo, I don't want him going around with the likes of her. If I didn't let him hang with Thalia, no way am I letting Drew near him.

Drew always tries to get the new guy, even if Apollo isn't new. She'll go after any guy she finds attractive.

"Uh... no. Sorry, no thank you." He pulled his arm away from her. Getting closer to me.

"I kind of... have a girlfriend." He wraps an arm around me. I gave him a _wtf look._ He winks, giving me a _go with it_ look.

"Yeah," I agree. Drew glares at us, and storms away, angry that she didn't get what she wanted.

"You guys should be a couple." Annabeth begins as she drags me inside the Athena cabin, away from Apollo and Percy.

"That would be... a little awkward." I tell her, taking one last look at Apollo. She gives me a look to continue. "I like Will, and to then break up with him to date his dad..." I trail off, trying to point that out. She nods at me, understanding. "I've known him way to long for that." I laugh, she laughs along with me.

"How long have you known him?" Annabeth asks, her half brother, Malcolm was still was asleep in his bed. It's a little late if you ask me, but Chiron's letting people skip things in result of the war. We lost so many demigods that week, the number of deaths was devastating.

"Since I was eight years old." I pause, trying to count how many years. I'm terrible at math though. "So about... seven years."

"Buttercup, let's go!" I hear Apollo call into the cabin. I sigh, standing up. I ignore the blush that rose to my cheeks as Annabeth raised her eyebrows at me.

"I'll see you around." I said as I walk to the entrance of the cabin.

Percy walks past me. "Don't stay out to long." Percy chuckles, walking over in Annabeth direction.

"I won't," I roll my eyes, Apollo standing outside.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as he leads me out of camp borders.

"I don't know." He says. "How about we go out for ice cream?" He suggests, I get into his red car.

"I guess," I shrug, not having a specific destination in mind. He starts his car, ready to take off. I strap on my seatbelt, his car could drive at the speed of light. He's done it before, with me inside the car. I don't understand how he could see properly.

"Do you ever visit your kids?" I ask him, the thought of Will suddenly popping into my mind. We were almost touching the clouds.

He stared at the road/sky? He stuck his bottom lip out, almost like a frown. "Occasionally."

I loved that his car could fly. With him it's okay to be in the sky. Even though Zeus isn't his favorite son, he won't try to hurt him.

At least that's what I assume.

"Why?" He asks, glancing at me sideways.

"Just wondering," I shrug, as he drives closer to the ground. To the mortals, we might appear as an airplane. I've always wondered what we look like behind the mist. He parks his car, and we exit his convertible.

"Gods," I mumble to myself as I pat my pockets for money. I forgot money, damn it.

"Don't worry about it," Apollo wraps an arm around my shoulder. It's as if he read my mind. Maybe he actually did. "I remembered this time." He grinned. He's the one who usually forgets, while I remember to bring cash. We walk a few blocks until we get to an ice cream parlor. We walk in, a bell chiming when we enter. We came here often on summer days when we don't have anything to do.

"Hello, Ashley." Clark greeted me. I never gave him my real name, monsters could use it to find me. "Hey, Paul."

We both greet him back.

"The usual?" Clark asks us. Clark was a sweet old man who had help from his grandchildren in the parlor.

"Yes," Apollo responded, putting the correct amount of cash on the counter. He handed us our ice cream in cones. Apollo liked vanilla, while I always preferred to eat chocolate.

"Thanks, Clark." We thank him and walk to Central Park, which was exactly around the corner. We sat down on a bench, younger kids playing on a playground. A few swinging on the swings. I feel my hand being lifted, I turned my head. Apollo was eating my ice cream.

"This is mine," I move my ice cream away from him. A smile crept on my lips.

He laughs, eating his own again. "It was melting." He smiles at me.

"That's your excuse." I lick part of my ice cream. He got his germs all over it (cooties, yuck).

Remember the hand Kronos stepped on? It was broken- literally. It was snapped into two parts. I wore it in a cast.

"Remember when you broke your leg?" Apollo asks watching a girl on a swing set.

"Yes," My hand traces the scar. "more than I would like." I soon finished my ice cream, I feel better than I did before. Maybe ice cream does make everything better.

Apollo finished his after I did. Apollo had ice cream on the corner of his mouth. I sigh, taking out a napkin I had. You'd think gods would have great manners. They do, but _this_ certain god didn't. I learned that a _long_ time ago.

I scoot closer to him so I can wipe the ice cream off his face.

"Great manners," I said sarcastically. I wipe off the ice cream, the sound of a camera snapping. I turn toward the sound, a man with a camera standing there.

"Sorry ma'am. Here," the man hands us a polaroid picture of Apollo and I. It was much different to see it at a different perspective. I understand why Annabeth said we should be a couple. We _looked_ like a couple.

"Uh... thank you, sir?" I stuff the photo in my pocket. The man tips his hat at us, and walks off with his camera in his hand. It's probably Olympus paparazzi disguised as mortals. "Let's go for a walk." I suggest. We stand up, walking at a slow pace. We stroll past a duck pond.

"How's Olympus?" I remember Annabeth was given the honor to re-design Olympus.

"Everything's okay," he replies. "It's Hera everyone is worried about."

"Why? What did she do this time?" I don't exactly like Hera. She's influenced me to go on crazy quests like travel to Alaska, the land that's out of the god's reach. She's also persuaded me to go the underworld to deliver something to Hades. I was lucky Persephone was there, otherwise Hades would have killed me on the spot. I haven't seen her since that quest. She's kept her distance from me. She was smart, otherwise I would have hurt her. I don't care she's a goddess.

"Her crazy plan."

"What crazy plan?"

"You'll find out when the time comes." Apollo lays a hand on my shoulder. I sigh, he wasn't going to tell me. We take a small walk, talking about what's happened. We were walking back to his car, I always wondered how it could change into different forms. It could change into other forms like a bus, a chariot, and a bike (oddly).

"The monster's destroyed my statue," Apollo said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

"If I didn't know you, I'd think your a son Aphrodite." I smirk at him.

At first he glares at me, but then smirks. "Because of what? My handsome looks?"\" He smiles at me, running a hand through his blonde hair. Apollo can be _really_ cocky sometimes, he's flattered easily too. I've destroyed one of his musical instruments before, and I told him that I would make him an art sculpture out of sea shells for him. He accepted my offer and forgave me. I actually did build a sculpture out of seashells for him. I don't know where he keeps it though. Probably in a box called "Apollo's things and other stuff."

"No, because you're dramatic and care about your looks too much. Your constantly checking to see if your hair is perfect."

"So I am handsome?"

I open the passenger side door, rolling my eyes. "Yes-I mean no-I don't know!" I threw my hands up in the air, flustered. I could feel heat rise to my face, Apollo smirks at me.

"I knew-"

"Don't you dare." I raise a hand up in the air to stop him. I was embarrassed.

He drove/flew me back to Camp Half-Blood.

I check the time: 4:00 pm. I have to go to archery. Fun. He lands exactly in front to the borders. He looks around nervous, mainly because we don't like being seen with each other. I know, best friends that don't like being seen with each other? As Percy would say, "This is cray cray!" But let me just say it's not normal for a demigod and god to hang.

"Bye." I hug him good bye.

"Bye Buttercup." He steps on the gas, zooming into the air in a red blur. I walk into camp borders. There weren't many people walking around. I go to the archery range, there weren't any campers there besides Will.

"Hey, Will." I smile at him. He looks in my direction, and then turns his attention back to the target. He doesn't even say hello. I frown at him, walking over to him. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Why don't you go hang out with your boyfriend?" He asks.

"You are my boyfriend." I furrow my eyebrows, I'm a little confused.

"Where's Mr. Perfect? That tall blonde, you were with." He was referring to Apollo. Ew, did he just call his dad perfect? He's probably never met his dad. Or, he just has really bad eye sight.

"Oh... him. He's not my boyfriend. I've known him for a while."

"Well it sure looked like it," Will mumbled angrily under his breath.

"We're not dating, Will. Do you really think I would cheat on you?" I asked, partially hurt he wouldn't believe me.

"Honestly..." Will sets down his bow. "Yes." I cross my arms over my chest. "I think you already know where this is going." He mentions, also crossing his arms. He was going to break up with me. For what? Getting jealous? He doesn't even know who I was hanging out with. "It's over, Abigail."

I'm pissed that he didn't even give me a chance to speak. Maybe this is better for us. "Fine."

C͜͡A͜͡M͜͡P͜͡ H͜͡A͜͡L͜͡F͜͡-B͜͡L͜͡O͜͡O͜͡D͜͡

**Hey, sorry for the sucky chapter.**

**Vote and comment!**

**I'd love to hear your comments to improve my writing and for constructive criticism**

**-A**


	4. The Prophecy

❝Aren't we all just fighting our own battles inside us?❞

**_E_****_verything at camp has been in chaos._**

You must be thinking,_ what happened? Who died? _No, no one is dead, but I _wished_ a few people were. (_Cough_ Clarisse _cough_.) There's a giant metallic fire breathing dragon in the woods. The last person who went, was named Jake Mason. He was roasted- no, not by words but by fire. Plus, I doubt Kanye West would look like a dragon. Right, back to Jake. He's okay now and in stable condition.

Percy has been missing for a while, about one week now. It's mid-December. Annabeth has been going nuts over his sudden disappearance, and Grover too. I'm the only sane one at the moment.

I was currently going to an underwater meeting I've organized- by myself. Who knew meetings could be so hard to organize? Underwater sea creatures of all sorts are supposed to be at my dad's palace from all over the globe.

I thank the hippocampus that gave me a lift. By the time I get set up, there are thousands of fishes swimming around. It sounded like the busy streets of New York- only talking and no street noises from cars.

The creaking of metal fell over the area, the gates of the palace opening wide.

_Dad isn't home_, I thought. _He's in Olympus._

A merman and a mermaid swam from the opening of the gates, the shark guards ignoring their presence.

The women carried a basket of food, while the man only held a spear and wore armor on his upper body. His fish tail remainder completely uncovered, and open to harm.

"Amphitrite," I said with a fake smile, but I'm kind of busy. "How nice to see you again..."

"Greetings, Abigail," Amphitrite said. "I brought you welcoming gifts."

Not that I would reject her awesome cookies, but she had this bad habit of cooking for _everyone_. If a stranger came, she'd be like,_ here! Take this! Oh, you want more? Of course!_

I thanked her, although I secretly wanted her to leave. After a few seconds of wishful thinking, she left.

I pulled out Dad's karaoke machine that we used when I was a kid. We used to have karaoke night with a few gods, but most of them refuse to sing. The gods that always came were Hermes and Apollo. The others were sometimes busy. (Athena never came if you're wondering.)

I used Dad's underwater speaker and microphone, the grip decorated with sea shells. "Attention," I spoke, a static-y sound erupting. "Ah, sorry. Please categorize yourself by species and-"

Before I had a chance to finish, the fishes swarmed in masses, appearing like a group of bumble bees. They spoke between themselves, I could hear their conversations.

They settle down when they realize I'm waiting.

"How is everybody?" I asked, moving to stare at the unamused crowd. "Okay... Let's get down to fishy business. Rule number _uno_. There will be no eating of other species while you are present."

Unless I say so.

_Come on! _A great white shark complained. _Just one tiny bite?_

"Hey!" I send the great white an irritated look. "Watch your mouth before I skin you for your blubber."

_Ooooooh_, the smaller fishes went.

The shark hid himself from my view.

I'm tired. I really want a relaxing night of sleep. Annabeth has been wearing me out.

"I assume you all know my brother, Percy Jackson, has gone missing." I walk across the steps of the castle, or would I say floating?

_Yes_, a few went.

_No_, almost all said.

"Anyway, do any of you happen to know where he is? Or have you seen him?"

I received one clear response: no. _Great_, just what I was afraid of happening.

My brother is no where to be found.

He isn't roaming the oceans, I can tell you that.

"Okay then." It was odd being the only person there. The upsetting part is that I'm talking to a big group of fish- and I actually _understand_ them. "I want all of you to keep an eye out for him."

_Silence_.

Well... this is awkward.

"...Or a tail fin...?"

The entire place bubbled in cheers.

"If you see him, please report it immediately. Report it to my brother Tyson. You are dismissed."

They all dispersed quickly- maybe in attempts to not be eaten.

I don't get a ride from any sea creature this time, I use my powers.

I stiffen my body as I shoot up like an underwater missile. My arms were held above my head in case I hit any thing. The occasional seaweed hit me in the face.

I emerge from the water like dolphin. A wave caught me as I began to fall. I ride it back to Camp Half-Blood.

No light shined- pitch black with the exception of the moon and stars.

Almost the entire camp awaited me on the beach, but I could Annabeth's silhouette in the very front. Her blonde hair was a dead giveaway.

Her mouth curved upward in a hopeful manor. I don't like disappointing her.

"Anything?" She asked as I stepped on to the beach.

Everyone was silent, waiting for my answer.

"Nothing." I shook my head. A few demigods let out an exasperated sighs.

I'm the person everyone was counting on, now that Percy isn't here. I don't want to be in charge. Everyone relies on me for everything besides Annabeth. It's a lot of stress. I haven't had any free time to hang with Apollo 'cause I've been so busy.

Everyone disbanded, going back to their cabin. I walk to mine. It's lonely not having Percy here at night. I miss having him here.

The floor boards creaked as I entered. I climbed into bed. I didn't bother to change into my pjs. I wore my Camp Half-blood shirt.

Just as I was falling asleep, the speakers turn on."_Abigail Carter and Butch,_" Chiron's voice said through the camp speakers. "_Please report to the Big House_." I groaned, rolling out of bed. I wanted sleep.

I trudged to the Big House, dragging my legs like an extra sleep-deprived zombie. As I entered, I noticed Butch already here. Butch sat in a chair.

I've never talked to him much. He was a bulky dude with a shaved head, and a rainbow tattoo on his biceps. I would have laughed if I hadn't known he was a son of Iris, the rainbow goddess.

"Abigail, sit down." Chiron pointed to an uncomfortable looking chair. I plop down in the seat, rubbing my eyes.

I slouched in the chair. "What's up?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes open.

Butch appeared wide awake.

"I've received a call from a saytr named, Gleeson Hedge. He reported two demigods with him," Chiron said. I resist the urge to laugh at the name Gleeson. "I need both of you to escort them from Colorado and back to safety."

My eyes go wide at the word Colorado. "That's half way across the country," I said in disbelief I sat up properly.

"Exactly. That is why I ask you to leave now. You should arrive by tomorrow morning." I slump back in my chair. Chiron hands us two bags. "These are filled with ambrosia and nectar."

I take one of the bags, Butch took the other. Chiron handed us two cups of coffee. it would have been bad to give this to me or any other demigod since almost all of us have ADHD. We're already hyper active. Normally, this would have been a bad idea.

"Why isn't Annabeth coming?" I ask Chiron.

"She needs to relax," he said and added, "One of the demigods could be Percy."

My eyes widen at his name. "Okay. Let's go." I rushed Butch. We speed walk to the stables. Annabeth deserves a break, she's been extra busy and worrying herself constantly.

_Yo, what's up Ladyboss?_ The words float into my mind.

"Hi, Blackjack." Blackjack nuzzles my arm.

"You understand him?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, horses are my dad's sacred animal. He created them." I answered him. "I'm going to go ask the Apollo cabin if we can borrow their flying chariot."

Butch nodded. I walk out of the stables to the Apollo cabin.

Will and I are friends now. He asked me food forgiveness when he I was with was his dad. I forgave him, but when he asked me if we could date again, I declined. It didn't seem... right. I gave the door a sharp knock. Will eventually emerged and stood... uh... _shirtless_.

"I'm here to ask if we could possibly borrow your cabin's flying chariot." I blush, trying not to stare at his body. Although, it was hard.

"Oh... yeah. Sure. Go ahead." He scratched the back of his head drowsily.

"Thank you." I walk back to the stables. Butch brought the harnessed pegasi harnessed out.

"They said yes," I told Butch. I wheeled the chariot outside, so Butch could hook them up. Once he was done, we go soaring through the sky.

"You can go to sleep," I tell him. "I'll have the first 4 hour watch." I don't like being up in the sky this high.

I take a sip of my coffee. I curse to myself when I realize it's cold. It's hard to stay awake. No matter how much coffee I drank. Soon it was Butch's turn, and I fall asleep on the floor of the chariot.

**I **yawn, having a crick in my neck. _Ow._ It was daylight, but it shouldn't be.

"What time is it?" I ask Butch.

"9 o'clock," He responds.

I jump to my feet. "You should have woken me up ages ago."

"I know but if we run into trouble, you would need your rest." Butch responds. I shrug off as he falls asleep on the floor. We arrive at the Grand Canyon in Colorado. Three people standing at there, watching us. A tall blonde, a brunette, and a scrawny guy. We landed on the glass, it didn't seem stable. I could see through the glass. Blackjack lifts his legs nervously. _This isn't safe ladyboss._

"I know, Blackjack. but you can fly. You don't have to worry about anything." I stroke his mane. He relaxed. I then walk over to the group of teens.

"Where is Gleeson Hedge?" I asked the three. I was hoping to find Percy, but he isn't in sight.

"He got taken by some... tornado things," the scrawny Latino boy answered.

"_Venti,_" the blonde guy said. He has a cute lip-scar, his hair perfectly in place, and intense icy blue eyes that resembled the skies.

He's handsome.

"Storm spirits." I raised an eyebrow, attempting to keep a blush from rising to my face. He's using roman terms. "You mean _anemoi thuellia_? That's the Greek term. Who are you guys, and what happened?" The three of them tried to explain. They introduced themselves. Jason is the blonde. The brunette is named Piper, and Leo is the name of the scrawny guy. The sky walk shuddered. Black Jack began to whine.

"Abigail," Butch said, "we gotta leave. We can ask more questions when we get there. Those storm spirits might come back."

"But Percy might be here somewhere. Chiron even said so."

"He said _it could be _Percy. He didn't promise anything."

I sigh at him irritated. "Fine. Let's go." I walk over to the chariot. Butch handled the reigns. There was a fairly cool wind blowing. Blackjack and the other Pegasus started to fly. The chariot lurched from side to side. Soon we were up in the sky. Jason stood close by. He's handsome, and he looked around my age. He had a kind look on his face, but it's a little sad.

It was a look Apollo would get quite often. I wonder how Apollo is doing.

This Leo kid was being a pain in the ass. **A/N: I don't think Leo is actually a pain in the ass. It's just the characters feelings, not mine. I'm sorry if i offend you.**

"This is so cool!" He spit out the pegasus feather in his mouth. "Where are we going?"

"A safe place," I said. "The safest place on earth for us. Camp Half-Blood."

"Half-Blood?" Piper asked defensively. "Is that some kind of bad joke?"

"She means were demigods," Jason said. "Half god, half mortal." I turn to stare at Jason- only to find him staring right back at me. I look away. His stare in intense. Although, I do find his eyes familiar. It's as if I've seen someone with his eyes.

"You know a lot. But you're correct." I blush unintentionally. "We're demigods. Butch is a son of Iris, the rainbow goddess." Leo shook, his mouth for looked as if he wants to burst out laughing.

"Your mom is a rainbow goddess?" Leo asked Butch.

"Got a problem with that?" Butch narrowed his eyes at the latino boy.

"No, no." Leo's eyes showed fear. "Rainbows. Very macho." I couldn't help let a laugh escape my lips.

"You never said who your parent was." Piper said. It took me a second to realize she's talking to me.

"My father is Poseidon," I said. "He's the ruler of sea."

"If your dad is a king, doesn't that make you a princess?" Leo asked. I never thought about that before.

Something is bound to go wrong. I'm not suppose to be in the air, especially not this high. I could imagine Zeus waiting for the moment to electrocute the chariot and kill me.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged.

"Rainbows, ponies, and princesses." Leo muttered in disbelief.

"I'm gonna toss you off this chariot." Butch warned. Jason was awfully more quiet than the rest.

A sudden flash of lightning crossed the sky. The chariot shook. I knew something was bad is going to happen. It always did.

"Left wheel's on fire!" Jason yelled. Will is going to murder me for burning his chariot. I take a quick glance back, dark shaped forming in the clouds. I curse at the sight. They were horses, hopefully I won't understand what they're saying.

"Why are they-" I cut Piper off already knowing what she was going to say.

"_Anemoi_ come in different shapes," I said. "They can come in different forms depending on how chaotic they are."

"C'mon, Blackjack," I said to the pegasus. "Shows us what you got." Blackjack neighed, and flew faster.

**T**he ride home was rough.

Piper waked up by the time we got to camp half-blood. She was unconscious earlier. The familiar sight of Camp Half-Blood is beneath us.

The evergreen valley beneath us is the most eye catching thing besides the Greek temples, and the climbing wall with fire.

I felt like I was riding a roller coaster with the way my stomach felt.

But then the most logical thing crossed my mind- we're losing altitude.

The wheels of the chariot gave out.

"Come on, blackjack!" I shouted as the wind whistled in my ears. The pegasi are exhausted- and very sweaty.

"The lake!" I shouted. "Aim for the lake!" I am not going to die for just falling. This is the third time I've been falling from high up, and it seems to be a routine now.

The chariot collided into the lake- a loud BOOM echoed.

The water isn't freezing for me, maybe for the others it would be. I somehow managed to get my leg caught in the wheel. I pulled myself free. I urge the water to push me up. I reach the surface, everyone was looking at the new campers besides Will.

"Abigail!" Will yelled, pushing through the crowd. "I said you could _borrow_ the chariot, not _destroy_ it!" he complained. I start to walk toward the shore, the wheel on my leg becoming visible.

"It's nice to know you care."

Annabeth rushed over to the edge of the lake. "Any sign of Percy?"

"No." I shook my head. Everyone paid attention to Leo, Piper, and Jason.

"These are the ones?" Will said eyeing the three demigods. I think Chiron told everyone what's going on. "Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed already?"

"Claimed?" Leo asked. Drew came out of the center of the crowd, a smirk playing on her lips. She's eyeing Jason as if he was her prey. _Her new target other than Apollo._

"Well," Drew said. "I hope they're worth the trouble."

I walk to where everyone is.

"Gee, thanks. What are we, your new pets?" Leo snorted.

"No kidding." Jason said. "How about some answers before you start judging us. Like, what is this place, why are we here, how long do we stay?"

"We'll answer all your questions later." I said, rubbing my forehead as I felt a headache coming on. I turn to Drew. "Everyone is worth saving. Just because you don't think that, doesn't mean we do."

"And there goes Ms. _Always_ in charge," Drew smirked, her tone accusing and fussy. "Blabbing her mouth off like always," she sneered.

I clench my fists by my sides, a small tremor passing through me. I'm not in the mood to fight her. I doubt she could fight me, even if her life depended on it.

"You couldn't even fight for your own life," I glared. I advanced toward her, but Will restrained me.

"Don't, water girl," Will murmured near my ear. "She's not worth it."

"We need to make our new arrivals feel welcomed," Annabeth said to the crowd of demigods. "We'll assign them each a guide, give them a tour of camp. Hopefully by the campfire tonight, they'll be claimed."

"Would somebody tell me what _claimed_ means?" Piper asked. Each of the campers gasp. I thought they gasped at Piper. There was a red light covering everyone's faces. I look behind Piper, that's where the light was coming from. Leo was standing there with a holographic fiery hammer. He's claimed by Hephaestus.

"That," Annabeth said, pointing at Leo. "Is claiming."

"What'd I do?" Leo backed up to the lake. "Is my hair on fire?" he yelped, ducking, and the running in a circle. No matter what he did, the symbol followed him.

"This can't be good," Butch muttered. "The curse-" Annabeth cut him off. What curse?

"Butch, shut up," Annabeth said. "You've just been claimed-"

"By a god," Jason interrupted her. "That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it?" Everyone shared a worried look by his knowledge. Annabeth glance in my direction, warily. She turned her attention to Jason.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied, his eyes scanning the crowd. His eyes finally land on me, our eyes locked. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't force myself.

"Vulcan?" Leo demanded. "I don't even _LIKE_ Star Trek. What are you talking about?"

"Vulcan is the roman name for Hephaestus," Annabeth said. "The god of blacksmiths and fire." Leo kept swatting at he air, above his head. It's amusing to watch.

"The god of what? Who?" Annabeth turns to Will.

"Will, would you like to take Leo, give him a tour? Introduce him to his new bunk mates in cabin nine."

"Sure," Will replied, looking my way.

"What's Cabin Nine?" Leo asked. "And I'm not a Vulcan!"

"Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain everything." Will sent me one last look, a pleading look to help him. I grin at him, pretending I don't know what he meant. He sighed, and steers Leo towards the cabins. I continue to stare at Jason, my eyes taking in every detail. He had close cropped blonde hair. I notice there are multiple lines on his arms, with the letters SPQR, and an eagle at the top. I elbow Annabeth and point to his arm.

"Hold out your arm." She orders Jason. She examines his arm, she had that look she would get when she's looking at a complicated crossword - not that she actually does them. Annabeth is all about brains and strategy while I just lead, give orders sometimes, and fight. I turn to her for advice for things like these.

"I've never seen marks like this," Annabeth said, glancing in my direction. "Where did you get them?"

Jason shook his head. "I'm getting really tired of saying this, but I don't know."

"They look burned into your skin," I mentioned. I've seen burns before. Dad sent me to Hephaestus before to work on projects, like building mechanical animals. I've built butterflies, and a mini horse. I've even built a tiny car for Apollo for Christmas. He has it on the dashboard of his actual car.

"They were," Jason said. He then winced as if he had migraine. "I mean... I think so. I don't remember."

"He needs to go straight to Chiron." Annabeth announces.

"Gail, would you escort Jason to the big house?" She's never called me Gail before. Only a few people did, like the Stoll brothers and Nico. I take a quick look at Piper. She was glaring at me. Are her and Jason dating?

"Uh... sure." I avert my eyes from Piper's stare. "This way, Jason." I motion to him. I shove my hands in my pockets. We walk to the big house in silence, he kept throwing looks in my direction as I lead. It was a little... awkward for me.

"Here we are." I said to Jason, pointing to the Big Blue house. "Our camp headquarters." On the porch lounge chairs, a card table where Dionysus and Chiron play cards, and Chiron empty wheel chair. There are wind chimes, shaped like naiads.

"I am not supposed to be here." he said, eyeing the big house. I raise an eyebrow at Jason, taking a look around us. I've seen many kids come into camp since the war in Manhattan.

None of them compared to Jason. Jason looked confident, like a natural leader. I wished I could be confident like him, and not be bothered by what other people say to me. Many of the Aphrodite kids have been giving me a hard time not following orders. Same with the Ares cabin. They're always like, _who put you in charge? Or I don't have to listen to you!_ They have been so annoying lately, they follow Clarisse and Drew.

Ares kids are always looking to pick a fight, while Drew is too. They're trying to get on my nerves 24/7. I've even found one of the Ares kids sneaking around my cabin. I've kicked their ass's, but they still don't listen. I've placed the hellhound (Mrs. O'leary) on guard duty. She'll attack any Ares or Aphrodite kid that tries to enter. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot something moving. I curse under my breath as Drew appears in my sight.

I shook my head. "Drew, you shouldn't even be here." She smirks at me, her eyes on Jason. I move to stand in front of Jason. "It's not going to be that easy."

"I know," she said. "I brought a few friends." Two people emerge out of the bushes, both of them being girls. They're from the Ares cabin.

"Other people doing your dirty work." I crossed my arms, the Ares kids pull out their weapons. I take my sword out, getting into my fighting stance.

"Back out now, and I won't hurt you," I offered. Ares kids never back out of a fight. But I remained hopeful.

"It's not going to be that easy, hun." Drew wore a smug look on her face.

I step forward, the Ares kids covering Drew. I clench my fist, another tremor passing through me - except stronger.

"Uh... what's happening?" Jason asked, worry in his voice. The smug look Drew wore was replaced by a concern- for herself. Water pipes from under ground burst around us. I blast the Ares kids away, leaving Drew unprotected. I lift her off her feet by the collar of her shirt.

"Quite being such a prissy stuck up bitch and fight your own fights." I let her fall back onto her feet, and send a small wave of water on her.

She shrieked. "My makeup! My hair!" She ran off to her cabin. The Ares kids were back on their feet and ready to fight.

"Go." I look at the cabins. "Or I'll give you worse, warheads." I point to he toilets. They both run off, glaring at me. A group of young boys around the age thirteen, come out of the showers. They had suds in their hair, and gripped the towels around their waist. The water pipes were still spewing water, they look at the burst pipes, and then at me. They scowl, shaking their fists in the air. I turn my attention back to Jason, who was studying me curiously.

"Warheads? Isn't that a type of candy brand?"

I nodded. I raise a hand to stop the water flow. It took some effort, but I can handle it.

"You did that?" He asked, gazing at the water that flowed out of the pipe.

"Yeah," I said.

"That's... impressive," he commented, as I hear the clomping of hooves: Chiron.

Chiron looks at the burst pipes. "Oh, Abigail," Chiron muttered. "What are we going to do with you," he sighed. His face tightened when he glanced at Jason. "Go fetch the demigods from Cabin nine to fix this." I walk off the front porch steps. I take one last look at Jason, before leaving to the Hephaestus cabin. It wasn't the first time I've made the pipes burst. I do it when I get a little to surprised, or angry. Campers are always cautious around me when there are things like this.

I knock on the door to the Hephaestus cabin, peeping my head through the crack. The bunks are aligned by the walls.

"Hey guys." Every single head cocked in my direction. As if on cue, they sigh at my presence.

"What did you do this time?" Nyssa asked, crossing her arms.

"This time?" I hear Leo squeak. I forgot he is in the room.

"I need you to send a few campers down by the Big House," I let out a nervous laugh. "A pipes busted, and it leads to the boy's showers." A few campers sat on their beds, their arms in slings. Some of the boy campers groan.

"Just... send someone quickly. The water is making the ground muddy." I walk outside, seeing Annabeth and Rachel the Oracle dragging Piper, she was unconscious. I help them carry her. Piper's light, didn't weigh much.

"Oh gods," I said as we walk to the Big House. "What happened?" They share a look, and keep on walking without answering me. We walk up the porch steps, Annabeth kicks the door open.

"What happened?" Jason eyed Piper. "what's wrong?" He stayed in place and didn't rush over to her like I thought he would.

"Hera's cabin." Oh Hera... she just won't leave demigods alone. I didn't realize Rachel was crying until now.

"I think..." Rachel choked on her words. "I think I may have killed her." Rachel introduced herself to Jason.

"We've got to heal her." He said. Annabeth rushes down the hall to get the medical kit.

"Her mind is in a fragile state." Chiron grimaced at Piper. "Rachel, what happened?"

"I wish I knew." Rachel frowned. "As soon as I got to camp, I had a premonition about Hera's cabin." My fingers twitch at the name Hera. She's tried to kill me so many times...

"I went inside. Annabeth and Piper came in while I was there. We talked, and then- I just blanked out. Annabeth said I spoke in a different voice."

Jason explained something about his vision. _Hera_, she is imprisoned, which made me happy. I began to zone out, remembering what Apollo had said months before. Was this what Apollo meant by Hera's crazy plan? Why would she imprison herself? I shake my head slightly, paying attention.

Annabeth mentions something about Olympus being closed for a month. If that's it, then why did I see Apollo about two weeks ago? He wouldn't have disobeyed orders from Zeus again, would he? If Apollo gets in trouble again, there's no telling what his punishment would be.

**W**e're in cabin 15- the Hypnos Cabin. Annabeth made me come with her, I honestly don't know why. I don't like this cabin, always made me tired. I nudge Jason with my elbow as his eyelids start to droop closed. "Snap out of it." Jason looked slightly confused for a second.

"Cabin Fifteen does that to everyone," mentioned Annabeth. It's true. It's starting to affect me too. Annabeth marched over to Clovis, and began to shake him roughly. "Clovis! Wake up!" She yelled next to his ear. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight.

"Clovis!" Annabeth shook him harder, yelling his name next to his ear.

"Wh-what?" Clovis sat up, squinting at us. He let out a long yawn, making the three of us yawn also.

"Stop that!" Annabeth said. "We need your help." she said in a calmer voice. I sit down in a chair, propping my head up with my arms. I'd rather be somewhere else. My eyes start to feel droopy, the crackling sound from the fire lulling me to sleep.

I was out by the lake, lying in the grass next to Apollo, under the shade of a tree. He was in his swim trunks, while I wore a two-piece bathing suit. I could hear the thump of his heart going, _ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom_ over and over again. For some reason, this didn't seem real. I don't even remember this ever happening.

"Your right," he said as if he read my mind. "I shouldn't be here." His voice rings my ears. I sit up to look at him, his chest was bare. He had a nice tan, his broad shoulders complimenting his look. I _had_ a minor crush on Apollo when I was younger, but I've gotten over that. I was young and impressionable.

"Why not?" I ask him, confused. He pushes a strand of my black hair back grinning.

"Olympus is closed. I'm using my powers to reach you." His image flickered, he rubs his head as if he had a headache. I could sense his pain, we have an empathy link.

Apollo and I are the first to have an empathy link between a god and a demigod.

"I came to warn you about Hera," he said. "Do _not_ go on that quest. My orders. Don't attack her immediately, let her talk." What quest? I open my mouth to speak, but he clamps a hand over my mouth to stop me.

"I know you don't like her, and that your confused," He flashes me his perfect white teeth, it was almost blinding. It some-how made me feel more relaxed. He removed his hand. "Give her a chance."

"More like hate," I muttered under my breath. He chuckled. Sometimes I forget he's a god, and I think of him as a human. He kissed my forehead, and then hugged me tightly. I've missed his hugs, they were warm and loving. He actually cared about me unlike the annoying Ares kids and_ (cough cough)_ Drew.

"I love you." He murmured, burying his face in my shoulder. He doesn't intend this in a romantic gesture. At least, I don't think so.

"I love you too, Apollo." I try to hug him with as much force, but he's stronger than me. He opens his mouth to say something, but instead he sounded like a girl.

"Wake up!" The girly voice said. It sounded like Annabeth. Apollo slapped a hand over his mouth, surprised. My vision started to blur a little. He kissed my forehead again.

"Stay safe." He said in his normal voice. "I'll be keeping an eye out for you, buttercup." I take one long last at him, as everything started to fade around us. I tried to grip onto him, but he passed right through my fingers like a ghost.

**"W**ake up!" I hear Annabeth's voice shout again. I blink at her, fully awake. I stand up, but my stomach starts to churn. I began to feel dizzy. I let my self fall into the chair.

"Oh my gods." I always got sick after gods/goddesses visited my dreams. It was as if they left part of their essence inside me. Except it was an aftertaste, which tasted horrible. Visions are much different.

"What's wrong?" Jason rushed over to me. It shocked me that he was this caring, and I only met him today. The shock only made my nausea worse.

"I need to get to the infirmary." I tell him, clutching my stomach with one hand. Annabeth comes forward to help me, but Jason beats her. He helps me up, gently. He slips his arm under mine, supporting me. I was leaning on his because I could barely walk. I mouth to her, _Apollo_. She raised an eyebrow, her mouth curling at the corners as if to say. She apparently understand what I meant and nodded.

I directed him to where the infirmary was. He helped me inside the tent, Will was there treating other demigods. They were mostly from the Hephaestus cabin, broken arms and singed hair. Will hesitantly walked over to me, and motioned for me to sit. He helped me sit down, Jason standing next to the cot I was on.

"You can leave now," Will said to Jason, not even looking over at him.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asks Will. Will turns to look at him, tension rising in the air. It's as if they were having an argument, except with glares.

Annabeth appeared in the doorway, she clears her throat catching all of our attention. "Jason, let's go find a place around the campfire with Leo." Annabeth suggested. "Gail will be outside with us shortly." Jason was hesitant at first, but followed her outside. Will checked my temperature and blood pressure.

"Whoa," Will muttered, "your blood pressure is extremely low." He handed me ambrosia. "This will help."

I take it and eat it. It reminded me of Olympus the food I would eat there. He then hands me a candy bar. "This should also help, too,"

I was feeling better, now that the ambrosia was working its magic. I stand up cautiously, just in case my legs give out. I was exhausted from everything. I could still feel Apollo's embrace, warm and loving. When I exited the tent, everyone was by the campfire singing. I immediately spot Jason and Annabeth. Jason saved me a spot next to him. I smile to myself, he was so kind to me. He barely knew me.

I take a seat next to him, he grins slightly, the scar on his lip moving. It was an adorable scar. He leaned near me, talking near my ear.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Better then before," I sighed. He nods. Everyone was singing, I wasn't in the mood. I couldn't help but think how Apollo was hurting. He was hurting physically, not emotionally. I could feel it at the time, it was overwhelming. Chiron trotted to us, talking about what's going on. Rachel dare announced the great prophecy.

"_Eight half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall-"_ Next to me, Jason shot to his feet. His electric blue eyes were wide.

"Jason-" I spoke.

"_Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus_," Jason chanted. "_Et hostes ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem."_ That was definitely not Greek, I've heard Percy say things like this before. It sounded like something he would say, I think he took Latin...? An uneasy silence settled on all of us.

"You... said the rest of the prophecy," Rachel breathed. "-_Water and sun, shall act as one, a price at stake for everyone's sake. An oath to keep with a final breath/And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_ The line about water struck me like a train, it was referring to me _or_ Percy. A few campers turn their heads towards me. The tension increased as more campers whispered to themselves. "How did you-"

"I know those lines." Jason winced and put a hand to his forehead. "I don't know how, but I know that prophecy."

"In Latin, no less," Drew calls out from her seat. "Handsome and smart." Drew giggled, the Aphrodite cabin follow her, giggling along. They always obsess over the new hot campers. It was annoying, and it was hard to resist slapping the make up off their face (especially Drew's).

Jason sat back down, his face beet red. I place a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed," I tell him. "They always act like this around new campers." I give him a reassuring smile. I wasn't going to say hot, that would be a _little_ to straight forward. "You should have seen the Aphrodite boys." I blushed. They were always trying to hit me up, even after Will broke up with me. _Most_ of them gave up, while other's still try.

"I don't blame them," Jason mumbled under his breath.

_I don't think I was suppose to hear that_.

I stare at the fire in front of us, crackling, dancing as if it were alive. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jason turn his head at me, as if to see if I heard. Obviously I pretend like I didn't, I doubt he would have feelings for me. Everyone listened Piper retold the story of Gleeson Hedge, and how he sacrificed himself for them. Rachel Dare explained to everyone of what happened, Jason's vision, and the message from Hera. Gods, I hate her.

"Jason," Rachel started. "Do you remember your name?" she asked him. I glance at Jason, who looked self conscious. I can't say I wasn't self-conscious about my self when I first came here. Jason shook his head.

"We'll call you Jason, then," Rachel said. "It's clear Hera herself issued you a quest." Rachel paused, as if Jason would protest any moment.

I scanned the faces of all the campers, all eyes were on him. I've been in his position, it's an extremely large amount of pressure. He's new, but he didn't back down. "I agree," he nodded, clenching his jaw. This was the quest Apollo was talking about, he didn't want me to go.

"You must save Hera to prevent a great evil," Rachel stated. "Some sort of king from rising. For reasons yet understand, it must happen by the winter solstice, only four days from now."

"Thats the council day of the gods," Annabeth said. I've been to those meetings, it's awfully boring. They would all sit around to chat, and possibly argue. "If the gods don't already know Hera's gone, they will definitely notice her absence by then. They'll probably break out fighting, accusing each other of taking her. That's what they usually do."

Apparently Apollo knows she's missing.

_Foolish child_, I hear a voice speak in my head. It was a sleepy purr, I glance around, but the voice was the only thing I could focus on. _You are destined to go on this journey. Ignore what that silly Sun god has to say. _For some reason, this voice terrified me. _Trust your instincts, go_. It wasn't coming from anywhere, it was from deep inside my head. I didn't hear the voice anymore. I am definitely not going, if some random voice in my head tells me to.

Everything becomes clearer, the next I head Chiron say was, "He has been claimed." He turns to Jason. "Long ago. Jason, give them a demonstration."

Jason rose from his seat, his hands shaking by his sides. He's nervous, but he looked cute as the light from the fire illuminated his face. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a golden coin about the size of a quarter. He glanced down at me, as if I should tell him what to do. I grin at him encouragingly, wondering what he would do. He flipped his coin, but instead when he caught it, it was the form of a lance. It was a 7 foot golden rod, with a spear tip at the top. The other demigods gasped, as if they've never seen it before. I wasn't afraid of it, but it was a little intimidating. _Didn't he have a sword earlier?_

"I thought you had a sword earlier." I stood, Annabeth gazing at the golden weapon in his hand.

"Um, it came up tails, I think." Jason shrugs. "Same coin, long-range weapon form." It was sort of like mine, except, mine could take form of any weapon, besides guns.

"Dude, I want one!" yelled somebody from the Ares cabin.

"Better than Clarrise's electric spear, Lamer!" One of his siblings agreed.

"Electric," Jason murmured, as if it was a good idea. I don't exactly like electric things like lightning. Not since Zeus sizzled my hair to ear length. "Back away," Jason said to Annabeth and me. It seems like a good idea. I take a good five steps back. Jason raised his javelin, and thunder broke open the sky. The hairs on my neck stood up, a warning for me to get back. It was the same feeling I get when I was around Zeus. Lightning arced down through the golden spear point, and hit the campfire with a heavy amount of force. Smoke burning my eyes, it was everywhere. My ears rang, like when Apollo whistles his ultrasonic whistle. Once the smoke cleared up, the ringing stopped. I look at my clothes, covered in ashes. The entire camp sat frozen, with wide eyes, some still taking in what just happened. No wonder Hera wanted him to lead the quest, he's a son of Zeus. Zeus is married to Hera, and that means he cheated on Hera (again). I would totally laugh in her face. I rub my face, it was also covered in ashes.

"Um... sorry." I look over at Chiron, he brushed some burning coals out of his beard.

"A little overkill, perhaps, but you've made your point. And I believe we know who your father is."

"Jupiter," Jason answered. "I mean Zeus. Lord of the sky." I couldn't help but feel impressed. I've never seen anyone do something like, not even Thalia. Everything broke into chaos, everyone talking at the same time.

"Hold it!" Annabeth shouted, everyone stopped to listen.

"How can he be the son of Zeus? The Big Three... Their pact not to have mortal kids... how could we not known about him sooner?" Annabeth sent me an apologetic look, but I shrug. Chiron didn't answer her, months ago no one knew I existed, and I'm fifteen.

"The important thing," Rachel started. "Is that Jason is here now. He has a quest to fulfill, which means he will need his own prophecy." She closed her eyes, Rachel started to fall. Two campers catch her, a third ran to grab a bronze stool. We're all so used to this, we already know the procedure. Green mist started to swirl around her feet, she opened her eyes. It still kind of spooked me from time to time. Her voice was raspy, the way a grandma would sound if she still smoked. "_Child of lighting, beware the earth. The giants revenge the seven shall birth. The forge and dive shall break the cage. And death unleash through Hera's rage_." Rachel collapsed on her last word. Campers carried her away, for her to rest.

"Is that normal?" Piper asked, it was dead silent. "I mean, does she spew green smoke a lot?" I would be curious to if I didn't know.

"Gods, you're dense!" Drew sneered. "She just issued a prophecy, Jason's prophecy to save Hera! Why don't you just-"

"Drew," Annabeth warned her. "Piper asked a fair question. Something about that prophecy definitely isn't normal." An argument broke out, if we should save Hera or not.

I notice Annabeth and Chiron sent silent exchanges. They both turn to me, looking for answer if he should go. I shrug, as if saying '_don't look at me_.' Annabeth took a deep breath. "It's Jason's quest." She spoke into the silence. "So it's Jason's choice. Obviously, he's the child of lightning. According to tradition, he may choose any two companions."

Travis, who was sitting with his siblings, yelled, "Well, you, obviously Annabeth. Your the most experienced besides Gail."

"No, Travis," Annabeth said. "First off I'm not helping Hera," Annabeth ranted. "Secondly, I'm leaving first thing in the morning to find Percy. Thirdly, it's Jason's choice." Jason looked at me, raising an eyebrow suggestively. He wanted my help? I press my lips together thinking. I take a few steps over to him, leaning near his ear. I don't want many people to hear my conversation with him.

"I can't," I said. "It will be to dangerous for two kids of the Big Three to go on the same quest." I frown at him.

He nods, but doesn't look directly at me. "It's not that I don't want to go. I really do, but... I'm on strict orders not to go on any quest." I replied. His mouth formed a thin line. I really did want to go, but after hearing that voice in my head...

I take a few steps away from the group. I need a break. _This_... is all too overwhelming. First Apollo says I shouldn't go, then a voice in my head tells me I _should_ go, now Jason was offering me to go. I turn around to check if anyone was looking where I was going. The coast is clear, I walk to the docks, a chilly breeze blowing my hair around. I lean against the barrier, staring out at the dull blue colored water. Everything has been getting so... _complicated_.

It was a little cold tonight, but it would have been freezing if the camp barriers weren't in place. Sometimes, Chiron would allow a little snow enter through the camp barriers. It was a little surprise for us to wake up to. I stare up at the cloudy sky, it's been a while since I could see the beautiful starry night sky. I sigh, walking to the stables next. I should check up on Blackjack, just to make sure he was okay. I push the stable doors open, strutting inside. The pegasi neigh at my entrance, a chorus of hello's echoed around me. I had a donut with me, for Blackjack. Oddly, he liked donuts. That's not normal, but then again Blackjack isn't your normal pegasus.

There was a anxious feeling in the air, a feeling I would only get around Nico. I stop in front of blackjack's stall, he was munching on some hay. A black haired boy brushing his mane.

_Nico?_

I didn't know he was here, why didn't he say hi? I'm okay friends with him, I've spoken to him multiple times before. I treated him better than other campers would. Blackjack neighed at me. _Hey ladyboss, _his voice flew into my head.

"Whoa, boy." Nico raised his hands slightly to calm the pegasi, his back to me.

"Hey Nico, hey Blackjack."

Nico jumped slightly, and spun around. His eyes were wide with surprise, but it soon subsided when he saw me.

"Hi," Nico mumbled. It was strange seeing Nico surprised, especially since he hardly showed emotion. It's rare to see him smile, I've only seen him smile once.

I try to make Nico feel welcomed when he stays at camp half-blood. The demigods do a poor job at doing that. When he is here, I try to spend time with him.

"Why don't you go say hi to everyone else?" I asked, smiling. I already know what he's going to say. He gave me the same response every time, even if I stated the question differently. Nico turned his head at me, the corner of his lip slightly curled up.

"I don't talk to people I don't like," he said, turning his attention back to Blackjack. Sometimes I think there's a larger meaning behind his words. He's told me his life story before, how he had an older sister. She's dead now, she saved people (and my brother of course).

"Of course," I rolled my eyes. I look at Blackjack, he still still munching on his hay. "You might want to take a few steps back," I told Nico, motioning to the donut in my hand.

Blackjack's ears perk up and he sniffed the air. _Donuts? _He said.

"Yes, Blackjack. Donuts." he trotted over to me, but the barrier restrains him from getting closer to me. _C'mon ladyboss, share!_

I laughed at him, moving the donut in front of his muzzle.

"What's he saying?" Nico asked.

"He wants me to share with him." I hand Blackjack the donut, he eats it in two big bites. He left slobber all over my hands.

_Ew,_ I thought and wiped it on my jeans.

"Did he really...?" Nico stared at Blackjack with a surprise written on his face.

"Yes, he did." I bend down to tie my shoe laces, which were undone.

"How long are you going to stay?" I asked Nico, but I got silence in response. I stood right side-up only to see Nico gone.

_He left, _said Blackjack. I sighed. I know Nico thinks he doesn't belong, but he does. Everyone does in their own way. Every Greek demigod belongs at camp half-blood. I wished he knew that.

"Bye Blackjack." He clomped his hooves on the ground, saying goodbye. I walk out of the stables, walking back to the cabins. I doubt anyone would still be at the campfire. I head to my cabin, kicking at the pebbles on the ground. Mrs, O'leary barks as I near. She comes running at me, and tackles to the ground. I laugh as she licked my face.

"Okay, okay." I sat up. "I know you missed me." She returns to her post as I walk into the cabin. I change into my pjs, but my eyes catch the glint of a few pictures.

I hold the pictures up. There were 4 different thin strips of photos, the ones you would take in photo booths. I've forgotten about these, it's probably been weeks since I last picked one up. The first photo strip was Percy, Annabeth, and I. I think we were out in town for the day- checking in on Dad. One of them were Annabeth and Percy kissing, while I was making a gagging face. Another one where we were smiling happily at the camera.

I look at the next strip, my heart wrenches at the sight, a hollow feeling in the bottom of my heart. It was Luke and I, we were kissing in all the photos, and one of them is where we were looking at each other lovingly. Smiling like a bunch of idiots. He was in the fields of Elysium, the place where all heroes belong. The next one was still Luke and me. We were still smiling, making funny faces, and just hugging. I miss this, but I'm sure Luke would want me to move on with my life. Last month the love goddess visited.

The words of Aphrodite still rung in my ears:

_The man you will love, cherish, and marry shall soon enter your life._

**_Hey guys!_**

**_When I first uploaded this chapter, I didn't think you guys would like it. But I'm glad you enjoy it!_**

**_I hope you had a great day :)_**

**_-A_**


	5. The Search

❝Just keep swimming.❞

**_I_****_'m with Jason._**

I'm about to leave for the search for Percy with Blackjack at my side. I'm dressed in my armor, and I have drachmas and mortal cash with me in case of emergency.

"Good luck on your quest," I smiled at Jason.

I was slightly jealous of Piper, who was going on the quest with the son of Zeus.

Even if he isn't mine, I feel this gravitation to Jason. It's a connection I felt when I felt his touch. It's intriguing. It makes me want to find out _more_ about him.

Yeah, sorry, back to Piper. Apparently she's a daughter of Aphrodite, and she's gorgeous with the blessing. I saw Jason checking her out earlier, so he's most likely already developed an interest in her.

"Thanks," he half smiled. "Good luck on finding your brother." He gave me a firm nod, and stuck out his hand.

For a second, I only stared at his nimble fingers and large hands. (Can hands be called hot or found attractive?)

I reached out to take hold of his hand, my fingers grazing his palm, noticing how soft his hands were for a guy. They were different from Will's or Luke's.

We shook hands for a second longer before a conch horn was blown— signaling the return of the metal dragon.

I glanced at Black Jack. "Go circle around camp," I quickly told the pegasus. "I'll call you when it's time to leave."

_On it, Lady Boss. _Black Jack extended his wings and began to fly. I ran to where a crowd of demigods began to form. Jason trailed closely behind.

We weaved through the mixture of demigods dressed in pjs and armor roaming half awake. I took my place around the dragon, my necklace forming into a shield in case the dragon blew fire. Hey, you can't always be too prepared.

"Stand down!" Someone ordered, I thought it would have been Clarisse, but I was wrong, it was Jason.

I've had one encounter with the dragon, it blew fire at me. There's no physical evidence I was burned, it was only a lot of pain. The dragon was really fascinating, it's completely made out of metal.

"Leo, what have you done?" Jason asked the Latino boy, who was mounted on top of the dragon.

"Found a ride!" Leo beamed as if it were an accomplishment. "You said I could go on the quest if I got you a ride. Well, I got you a class-A metallic flying bad boy! Festus can take us anywhere!"

"It- has wings," Nyssa, a daughter of Hephaestus, stammered. When in Tartarus did the dragon get wings? I doubt it could magically grow them.

"Yeah!" Leo smiled. Leo explained everything, he retold his story on how he found this fire breathing beast. Also, Jason said Festus means happy in Latin. So they're riding a dragon named, Happy the dragon.

I watched as Leo, Jason, and Piper climb on to the dragon. Jason shot me a shy grin, while I returned it. I began to walk backwards, away from the crowd while whistling for Black Jack. He swooped down from high above, startling a few drowsy campers. It was early in the morning, so I don't blame him. I mount onto Blackjack's back, holding the reigns.

_Ready, Lady Boss?_

"Yeah, let's go."

Black snorted, and shot into the air faster than my mind could process. I always loved riding pegasus. I just need to be how cautious on how high I fly. Zeus doesn't like it when I fly into his territory.

_How's the view, ladyboss?_

"It's a nice view, it's beautiful." The sun was just rising over the horizon. "Ah, j-just fly a little lower. I don't like... being up this high."

I've spent the past three days looking for Percy, no luck. Annabeth has been driving herself insane without him. I would be driven crazy with Apollo disappearing from my life.

I'm in my cabin, Jason and his friends have arrived here a few hours ago. I haven't gotten a chance to speak with him properly ever since he arrived. He's either surrounded by campers or Piper was with him.

**_A/n: TFIOS spoilers ahead!_**

I don't have anything against Piper, but I am self conscious about my looks now. Piper was so much more pretty than I was, and I can't say that I'm not jealous.

I close the book I was reading, sniffling a little. I just finished _The Fault in Our Stars_, and I was crying. The ending was so sad, like, why did John Green kill Augustus? It literally killed me. Why do I torture myself with tales of romance and heartache? I'm such a hopeless romantic.

I find is myself walking to Cabin 1. Just as I was about to enter, I stopped myself. _Why did I come here?_ It was too late to act out now, I'll have to face him sooner or later.

I spot Jason, sitting on his bed. My mind kept saying, _run away while you can! He still hasn't seen you!_

"Hey." I leaned against the door frame. Jason raised his head, a small grin broke out on his face. I couldn't help but smile in return. He has that type of smile that makes you want to smile too. He has a contagious and wonderful smile.

"Hello," he answered, staring a me with those blue eyes that yet seem so familiar.

"Congrats on the quest." I wasn't exactly... "happy" for Hera being safe now. But if it prevents chaos among the gods, I'm fine with it. Trust me, when Dad used to take me to those meetings, they were always fighting while I sat near Hestia. And if someone went against Dad, they pointed a finger at me too.

Jason scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks." He rose to his feet, pulling a picture out. From this distance, I could see who it was. Thalia was someone I'm not on great terms with. I took a few steps forward.

"Why do you have a picture of Thalia?" I asked him.

He gave me a wary look. "You promise you won't tell anyone." He held out his pinky. It was a childish gesture, I would have thought he would make me swear on the River Styx.

"Of course." We laced our pinkies a slight spark of electricity shocking me.

He grinned a little. "My last name is Grace," He said, "Thalia is my sister." His face remained serious, I didn't know whether he was kidding or not.

"What?" Was he joking? Or was he saying the truth? "Are you serious?"

"Completely serious," he answered, shuffling a pile of pictures. The very top picture was Luke, a smile on his face. I take the picture away from Jason's hands. Luke was posing with Thalia. He looked around the age 11. He didn't have the scar yet, but he looked so happy.

I've never seen him that happy. Maybe that changed when he got older, and got more responsibilities. He always said demigods would be the pawn of the gods. I... I didn't exactly understand him at the time. But as I grew older, I started to understand everything he meant. I understand now, I just don't see it the way he does.

I took a deep breath, then set down the pictures along with the others.

Suddenly, there was a weird feeling in the air, Jason had a nervous expression on his face, his hands slightly trembling. In one hand he was holding his _gladius. When did he have time to take that out?_

"What's wrong?" I asked. The feeling was familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I can tell the gods apart by the feelings or tensions in the air, but I don't remember this one.

Jason looked at me, his lips forming a thin line as if he was deciding to tell me or not.

"I saw her." He averted his eyes, his eyes flicking over to the stack of pictures almost like he knew something - Thalia's pictures. "She appeared."

"Who?" I asked, but I had a slight suspicion of who it might be.

"Jun-" He caught himself in the middle of his sentence. "Hera."

I knit my eyebrows together. "When?" She was never here. Not that I noticed or anything.

"She froze time... _again_."

I cursed under my breath, she didn't want to see me obviously.

_Smart move._

Jason sat on the bed, he looked a little vulnerable. When I first saw him, he was so confident and brave. Now he looked... _upset_. I wanted to make him feel better and more like himself.

So I did.

I took a seat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. I give his shoulder a small squeeze.

_You shouldn't be doing this_, said a voice in the back of my mind. I know I shouldn't, but... you need to take risks in life right?

"What did she say?" I asked.

He didn't directly look at me. "She said I would make peace between her families." He slouched forward, his eyes glued at the floor.

"What families?"

He tensed under my touch, but then relaxed. "I don't know."

His lips looked really kissable, it was really hard not to kiss him and run my fingers through his blonde hair. _Don't think stupid thoughts,Gail_, I told myself, _you barely know the guy._

_BAM!_

I jump away from him as a loud pounding sound echoed through the cabin. Piper strolled in, appearing happy- until she saw me. When her eyes landed on me, she glared when she saw me sitting next to Jason. I'm not trying to get on her bad side, but I'm starting to realize Piper might have feelings for Jason too.

"Annabeth and Rachel are here," she said, sending a flirty smile at him. "Chiron has summoned the council." Now that Percy isn't here, I'm cabin counselor instead of co-counselor. I'm okay with either position.

"Oh... um... okay." Jason scratched the back of his head awkwardly, obviously noticing the tension that had entered the room when Piper did. "Just... give us a moment."

Piper's smile faltered, but she nodded. She left us alone.

I wrap my arms around Jason as I hear thunder resounding through the room. Yes, Zeus still does scare me at times, no matter how brave I act. You have to show no fear around Zeus otherwise it goes to his ego. I mean... any god can kill you with the snap of their fingers. I'll stand up to Zeus, it's just the sound of lightning or thunder that startles me. It's not my fault that I have to be cautious. Usually I'm around Apollo when Zeus is present, so it's kind of an instinct to hug the closest person.

Jason cracked a smile, chuckling under his breath.

"It's not funny," I blushed, realizing how close we are. "You don't know how much Zeus hates me." I unwrap my arms around Jason, that Zeus statue was giving me the creeps. We both stand up, another sound of thunder erupting from the cabin. I jump a little at the sound, Jason letting out a laugh. Totally not funny. He doesn't understand.

"We should get going," He said, opening the door for me. I thanked him as we head for the Big House rec room - the place where all meetings took place. We enter and find our seats. Everyone was there, besides us. Jason takes a seat with Leo and Piper. There wasn't any room next to him, so I go stand next to Travis. Travis and I don't get along, so I prefer Connor. Travis has pulled pranks on me, but I prefer Connor. I'm better friends with him. I spot Will wrapping an unwrapping an Ace bandage around his wrist repeatedly. I join Travis as he attempts to burn the ping pong table with a lighter.

"It's about time you showed up, Gail." He held the lighter closer to the ping pong table. "You and your boyfriend should hurry up next time."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Where's your brother?"

"Probably doing something stupid," he replied laughing

."You're the one to talk," I said.

Travis bit his lip, taking a deep breath while he sent a small glare in my direction.

"Water girl!" Someone called. I was expecting Will, but it was Leo. He was sitting next to Jason. Jason was watching me as I talk to the son of Hephaestus. I leaned against the ping pong table, attempting to look casual. Travis kept tapping my shoulder, saying _move,_ but I ignored him.

"Oh, hey," I grinned. He was about to say something, until my hand began to hurt. I sucked in a breath as I removed my hand from the table.

"Nice one," Leo comments sarcastically, a smile on his face, but out of the corner of my eye I spot Piper laughing to herself.

I take a look at my hand. But then again, no physical evidence that I was burned. That was the upside of being a daughter of Poseidon, my father's element protects me naturally. So I can't be burned as easily as you would think. Yet, it still hurts.

Will rushed over, dragging me to the far side of the room, and held my hand examining it. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes," I stated, pulling my hand away from the son of Apollo. He sighed, and then walked back to the chair he was sitting at before.

I shook my head while I watched Travis attempt to extinguish the flames like Chiron told him to. He looked like an idiot trying to pat the flames out. I walk back over to him, placing a hand completely over to smother the flame. It was warm, but it didn't hurt as much as the first time. It was a prickling sensation, but nothing too bad.

I sent him a large toothy grin, watching Travis visibly gulp while I removed my hand off. He gave me a nervous smile, and immediately ran across the room to stand behind Annabeth. He whispered something to her, her eyes flick to me. She shook her head at him, but let him stay beside her.

He should be scare, if I can kick Clarisse's ass, I'm sure I can kick his ass too.

I sat down next Will since I couldn't sit next to Annabeth nor Jason. I listened to Jason as he explained the entire quest, some extra comments made by Piper or Leo.

"Did Khione really want to turn Jason into a statue?" I asked. Katie Gardener as wells others sent me weird looks, excluding Chiron.

"Of course, fish-breath," Piper smirked. Clarisse burst out laughing, giving Piper a high five.

Will placed a hand on my shoulder just in case I get up. He was smart because by now I would have been attacking both of them. Great, I've only known her for a few days and now I'm an enemy. This year is going to be _peachy_.

I have a temper, and I get that from being around Zeus. I get it from Zeus because anything mean he had said had triggered something inside me that makes me want to hurt him. So now, it's a habit, regardless who pisses me off.

Chiron scolded her, and so did Annabeth.

Piper flipped her brown hair over her shoulder, a curious look appearing on her face. "Why?"

"I know her." I made direct eye contact with Chiron. I know Khione personally, I've met her at some parties the Olympians have thrown in the past. I've noticed she a young looking, snobby, Olympian goddess. She's asked if she could have my necklace - the one Dad gave me for my birthday. I asked her why, and she responded by saying it would go lovely with her outfit.

I haven't spoken to her since, and that was about five years ago.

Honestly... I don't blame her for wanting to make Jason a statue. I mean, Jason's handsome. After I turned quiet, Jason continued.

It was a very long time as he explained. That was extremely bad since all of us are ADHD. He mentioned about the other family, he even kept eye contact with me the entire time while he explained this. The other family were Roman's. The meeting ended with everyone talking about Jason being exchanged for another.

Jason referred Percy as him.

"_Him_?" Leo said. "Who are you talking about?"

I had already thought of where this was going. I clenched my fist, attempting to calm down and store my anger for Hera away, but there was a tugging sensation in my stomach. If I didn't calm down, I'd probably make the same pipe burst against. Or worse, the plumbing that goes right beneath the Rec-Room.

"My boyfriend, and her brother," Annabeth looked at me. "He disappeared around the same time Jason appeared. If Jason came to Camp Half-Blood-"

"Exactly," Jason agreed. "Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is."

**Hey guys!**

**This was kind of a filler, and the next one might be too.**

**I can't wait to post the next chapter!**

**Hint, its labeled: ****_Date Night_**

**-A**


	6. Date Night

❝You're mine.❞

**_"Y_****_ou ready?" Jason asked, appearing in the doorway of my cabin._**

It was Valentine's Day, so obviously I'm excited. I faced the opposite direction, allowing him to stare at my back.

"Almost," I muttered, applying the very last bit of make up. It was rare for me to wear make up, nowadays. I wore makeup when I was with Aphrodite since she would always pester me to look my best.

I slipped on a beige cardigan. I'm wearing something simple, not too eye catching. I spin on the the heels of my feet to face Jason. His eyes widen to their extent, his jaw dropping slightly. He makes a small choking sound as I neared him.

I smiled shyly at the son of Jupiter, unable to hide my blush.. "You're going to catch flies." I gently placed a hand on his jaw, lighting pushing his mouth back to its normal position. He turned a light shade of red, and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Wow..." he breathed, letting out a deep breath. "Y-you look ho- I mean, beautiful."

"Thank you," I blushed again, staring at my feet.

We planned on spending the night out in the city, going to do who knows what. I reached for my wallet, tucking it in my back pocket of my pants.

We aren't suppose to leave camp grounds, so I planned ahead. I managed to pull a few strings with the Stolls. I told them if we're not back by morning, to tell Chiron we went for a hike in the woods to watch the sunrise.

You know, you have to break the rules every once in a while to have fun.

Jason and I walked out the door, Jason keeping an eye out for the possibility of harpies watching.

I don't like saying this, but it's nice not to have Percy guarding my every move. I love my brother, but gods know how protective he can be.

Jason reached out for my hand, running his warm thumb across the back of my hand- the small connection I feel whenever we touch beginning to flare up like a flame. He sent me a small smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Sadly, we aren't official, but you don't know _how_ much I've wanted to call him _mine_. We've gone on so many different dates. We've gone on an underwater date, and we've had tree picnics (its not as hard as it seems). I'm going to sound desperate, but he _still_ hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend.

Jason dated Piper for three weeks after the quest, which made me upset. I let the two of them be, I didn't want to ruin their relationship. I mean, he was _happy_ with her. I didn't want to be one of those girls who ruin relationships just to be with the guy she wants.

I was surprised to find out Jason broke up with her, because she was apparently "flirting with too many guys." I don't believe that excuse, I believe something bigger happened.

I wasn't happy that Piper hurt Jason, but I won't say I'm not glad to have to him. I comforted him after his break up too. He never cried in front of me, but sometimes after I left, I would often hear him muffle a few sobs. I wanted to go and help him, but I felt like he wanted alone time.

"Shall we go, _Mademoiselle_?" Jason said in terrible french accent as he out a hand.

I giggled, and took it.

He leaned down to kiss my hand formally, while his piercing icy blue eyes stared into mine the entire time. I couldn't help but let a small shiver go up my spine. He rose to his full height, a small smirk appearing when he saw what he did.

He ran a hand hand through his blonde hair, the moon making it appear almost white. The moon light gave his face a sharp look.

I squeezed his hand. "We shall, _Monsieur_."

Jason cracked a smile, wrapping an arm around my waist as we took off into the sky. The wind blew my black hair back, the faint sound of the wind whistling in my ears. It's beautiful up in they sky as we neared the city. So many lights lighting up the pitch black night.

We soon touched the ground, arriving in the park - the same place I would come with Apollo. I haven't seen him in months, not since my dream.

I miss him.

If I had spare time, I would go to the docks and pray to Poseidon or my best friend, recounting what I did that exact day. I know the two gods can hear me, but there's no way they'd be able to respond physically. Sometimes, Hermes would stop by and tell me I had a letter from Poseidon, but this past month I haven't received anything. Not since Christmas.

Jason reached into his pocket, pulling out a red bandana. It seemed unlikely for him to own one.

"Turn around," he ordered. "Tonight's _my_ turn to surprise you."

I rolled my eyes, obeying his request.

I giggled as he put on the bandana around my eyes. "Is this necessary?"

He chuckled. "Very," he answered. He stood behind me, placing his hands on my waist. He led me for a while, my nose catching the scent of all sorts of foods at different places. When we finally came to a stop, Jason removed the blind fold.

In front of me stood a path made of roses, leading to a table set for two. Candles set on top, the red flames dancing. I covered my mouth with the palm of my hand grinning. Jason fiddled with the bandana in his hands.

"Do you... like it?" He asked with a wavering smile. I was speechless, I didn't know what to say.

"I don't like it... I love it!" I ran into his arms. He spun me around in a complete circle. We erupted into a fit of laughs and giggles as he placed me back on my feet, gazing into my brown eyes before moving to my mouth. He brushed a piece of my dark hair away, tucking it behind my ear. A giddy feeling began to expand through out my chest at the thought of this being our first kiss.

Our lips nearly met before I was abruptly torn away from Jason's arms. I was spun in a circle, and then dipped down by the person hovering above me. A warm hand placed on my waist, the other hand laced with mine. It was all happening too fast.

I was slightly disoriented from the spinning, but when I saw who it was, you don't know how much I wanted to punch the guy in the face.

Apollo grinned down at me, remaining in the same position for a couple more seconds.

"Hey, buttercup," he greeted me quietly, his eyes moving to a lower part of my face. He had a tendency to do that. He helped me to my feet. "Lets keep it PG kids." Apollo winked in my direction. "If you_ know _what I mean." Apollo nudged me, winking again.

Yes, I do know what he means. _(I'm not as innocent as Dad suspects.)_

Apollo has fifteen kids. He's gotten laid so many times I can't count (not that I would care or anything). I glared at him, my shocked state turning into an angry one. _Now_ he wants to talk? After _three_ months?

"Uh... who is this?" Jason jabbed a thumb in Apollo's direction, jealousy tinging his voice.

Apollo smirked, taking in his half-brothers competitiveness. They're related by Dad, which was odd if you ask me.

Apollo opened his mouth to speak, but I pulled him away by the ear before he had the chance.

"Ow, ow, ow," Apollo complained as I continue to tug on his ear as we go outside. I let go of his ear, crossing my arms. He rubs the side of his face, frowning.

"What in Tatarus are you thinking, Apollo?!" I asked, knitting my eyebrows together. It came out in more of a scolding than a question.

"I only wanted to stop by and talk..." he trailed off, hurt clearly showing on his face.

"Coudn't you have done it tomorrow?" I shook my head. He ruined the moment between Jason and I were about to share. But _no_, he had to do it when on my first kiss.

Apollo looked down the secluded street shamefully, seeming to bite his tongue instead of speaking.

Silence greeted my question.

I take the answer as a yes.

"I know you've screwed up a lot Apollo..." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. He shoved his hands in his pockets, his head hung forward, not meeting my eye. "But this has to be your _worst_." From the looks I was getting, my words hit him like a freight train.

I know he was trying to friendly, but he like acts a little kid sometimes, and doesn't think of the consequences.

I instantly felt bad for seeing him hurt.

"Apollo..." I placed a hand on his cheek, my fingers running down his jawline. "I know you were only trying to nice and drop by..."

He leaned towards my touch, gazing at me with eyes that resembled the sky, sadness always hidden inside them.

"See me in a few days, and everything will be okay," I smile half hearted at him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later."

I take one final look at Apollo before I leave.

Apollo's voice filled my head as I turned to the door. **_If only you knew..._**

But when I turned to face him again, he was _gone_.

I go back inside, Jason sitting at the table set for us by himself. _Very cliché moment_, I thought. Jason grinned as he saw me. He rose to his feet quickly, and pulled a chair out for me to sit. I thanked him.

"So..." Jason drawled. "Who is he?" He played with the table cloth on the table.

"He's..." I trailed off, thinking of a way to put my relationship with Apollo into words, "an old friend." I shrugged, but my words don't seem to help. "Don't worry, he's a god," I added.

He looked relieved, but then the words registered into his head. "You're friends with a god?" He asks with eyes wide open, surprised. "Who?"

Most of the time, people don't act like that when I say I'm friends with a god. They usually assume I'm lying.

"He's Apollo. The sun god."

A dinner plate was placed in front of me, I looked up at the chef. It's Leo. He wore a thick black mustache and a floppy chef hat. I laughed at the sight. I'm good friends with Leo. I spent a lot of time helping him designing the ship he was building. We recently finished the blue prints with Annabeth. All we need to do is the construction.

"Dinner is served," he pinched the end of his fake mustache. "_A la Leo_," he smiled that crazy grin that I've grown accustomed to.

Jason and I spent the entire time talking and laughing, we even danced for a while to the soft music that was playing in the background until we had to go.

Finally when we're ready to go, we walked back to the park hand-in-hand. We strolled by the pond where ducks were swam. Other couples strolled past us, since it was Valentines day.

Aphrodite really out done herself by giving me Jason.

"Tonight was fun," I said as we came to a stop. "I really enjoyed myself tonight."

He grinned down at me, holding an object behind his back. He pulled out a blood-red rose, a small piece of paper and string attached to it. It hung loosely from the stem, the wind able to blow the piece of paper back.

"I never gave you anything tonight... so I got you this."

"You already gave me so much tonight, Sparky," I blushed, my gaze falling to my feet. "Tonight was perfect."

If Percy were here, he would've told us there needs to be at least one foot of space between us.

He handed me the rose delicately, ignoring what I had said. He watched carefully as I glanced at the slip of paper attached to the rose. It read:

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

I smile at him, nodding. "Of course, Grace."

I've been waiting forever. Maybe not _forever_ but it took him at least two months. He pulled me closer into his embrace, his hands moving to my waist. My arms slithered around his neck, my fingers tugging on the end of his blonde hair. I leaned in - not being interrupted by Apollo this time.

Our lips fit each other's perfectly, that simple kiss sparking a whole new roller coaster of emotions.

It was as if fireworks were going off- or maybe it was just his electric touch that sent shockwaves through my body. I instantly felt the sparks fly, it made me feel alive. This may sound cliché, but nothing could ruin this moment between us. We pulled away, resting our forehead's against each others.

"That-" Jason ran his tongue over his lips, a little out of breath "-was amazing." I was out of breath too. I suppose we kissed longer than I suspected. I agreed with him, as he checked his watch.

"We better go," he said, "it's almost twelve a.m.."

He flew us back to Camp Half-Blood, and landed in front of Cabin Three.

Jason pecked my lips. "Night, Abs."

"Night, Sparky."

**_Hey!_**

**_I guess this is a filler._**

**_How many Potter fans do I have reading this fanfic?_**

**_Because, I just got into the Harry Potter series, and I LOVE IT._**

**_Gods, I've developed a new obsession for Draco Malfoy. Oops._**

**_I adore Draco, although he does kind of have a "win or die" attitude, but I still like him._**

**_-A_**


	7. Teddy Bear Worshipper

❝You're the type of person I never want to lose.❞

**_I_****_'ll admit I'm nervous._**  
We left Camp Half-Blood this morning. We should arrive at the roman camp by tomorrow morning. Jason had told me about his friend named Reyna.

I was a little afraid that she could take him from me. Jason has treated me so great over the past months. He's been such a wonderful boyfriend.

We were in my room, Coach Hedge occasionally popping his head through the door. I guess he was afraid we would do "naughty" things.

I stared at the walls of my room. One of my walls changes images. Images from the ocean appeared on the wall, my dad's castle also appearing. Sometimes images were from Olympus, other's were just random sunsets or the sun rising. It depends on time to time. Right now, it was on Olympus. I had to take the photos personally since no one else on ship has been to Olympus besides Annabeth and me.

"Is that how it really looks like?" Jason asked, motioning to the wall. He's on my bed lying on his stomach, looking through old scrap books of mine. I like taking a lot of pictures so that I'll remember every moment when I'm old.

"Yes," I replied. "But it's being remodeled."

Jason nods, and then points to a picture. He took the picture out, holding the photo booth pictures of Luke and me.

"He looks familiar." He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he friends with Thalia?"

"That was from a few years ago." I sat in my office chair. I love my swirly office chair. I should get one for Percy, I'm sure he'd like one too. But I doubt Annabeth would allow it.

"That's Luke Castellan," I said.

"Is he-"

"_Dead?_" I cut him off. "Yes."

"That's what I thought." Jason rubbed his forehead. "Abs, I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut."

"You don't have to be sorry," I said. "You deserve to know."

His lips from a thin line, Luke was a sensitive topic to talk about sometimes. Not with Jason though. I spun in my chair until my vision began to turn fuzzy.

Jason let out a small sigh, but I'm positive he's smiling. If Percy were doing this, Annabeth would be shaking her head at him.

Just thinking back to the night Jason asks me to be his girlfriend, it felt like a dream. It felt _unreal._

The door swung open again for the fourth time today.

Why can't this saytr mind his own business for once?

Coach Hedge was standing there with a bat in his hand. It was pretty intimidating.

"Good," he huffed. He slammed the door shut, a few books toppling over. I sighed as hear him shouting down the hall way.

"_Attention all passengers of the Argo II_," I heard Leo's voice speak through the intercom. He was doing a poor imitation of a pilot. "_This is your amazing, talented, and handsome friend, Leo Valdez._" He announced. "_Everyone, please report to the mess hall for dinner. This is so cool!_" He squealed. A bell is supposed to ring, but I guess he hasn't wired that yet.

I walk over to the small pile of books. I pick the books up, re-stacking them on the shelves where they belong.

A pair of strong arms snaked around my pulled me closer to him. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

Jason has this problem, where he always needs to have his arms around me. It's either holding hands, a hand around my waist, kissing, or just hugging. He basically _craves_ affection.

"I guess that's our cue, Abs," he mumbled, his breath hitting my neck softly.

We left my room, walking to the dining area. I've had dreams of a blonde boy, but it wasn't Jason. This guy had tired watery blue eyes, he was skinny, and he wore a purple cape - it's either a symbol or he's playing superhero. He looked like a scrawny worn down Superman if you ask me. I've seen him murdering stuffed animals. From my latest dream, I found out his name is Octavian. No, Jason doesn't know and I don't plan on telling him anytime soon.

Jason and I take a seat in two chairs that were open, Jason pulled the chair out for me. I thanked him smiling and sat down. There were plates lined along every chair for 5. We all talked and chatted with one another, but Piper kept sending me death glares. I tried to ignore her, but it was pretty hard. I want to be her friend, but I don't think she gets the message.

I sighed heavily as Jason and I bumped elbows _again_. Every time we eat, he likes to sit on my right. But he often forgets that I eat with my right, while he eats with his left. You don't know how frustrating it sometimes.

"Fireboy," I spoke, sending an irritated glance at Jason. He looked up from his food, in the middle of chewing his food. "Have you sent the video yet?" I asked. He was suppose to record a video, and send it to the roman camp so they don't shoot us out of the sky.

"I did, but you were too busy drooling over Jason when I told you," he said, instantly making me blush. "Do you really think this bad boy supreme would forget?" He motioned to himself, smiling a crazy grin. He had wild dark brown eyes with curly hair. Every once in a while his hair or nose would catch on fire if he's nervous or stressed. It must be cool having fire powers.

I rolled my eyes at him, laughing a little and embarrassed.

Leo was steering the Argo II, while the four of us stand on deck. I was calm compared to the others. I wore my normal camp half-blood shirt with shorts. My bow and arrow "tattoo" showing, Jason liked to trace it over and over again. I've always asks him why, but he would never tell me truthfully.

I would just shrug it off and tell myself he's a hormonal teenager along with the rest of us.

I'm worried about Nico, I haven't seen him in months. He usually appears within 2-3 months after his last visit to Camp Half-Blood. He said he was going to do some exploring, but something behind that tells me he didn't mean the fun kind.

I had kissed Nico's cheek, wishing him good luck with whatever he planned to do.

Annabeth and Piper pace across the deck. Piper kept on muttering her lines over and over.

"Lower your weapons," Piper murmured. "We just want to talk." Her charm speak has gotten so much powerful, I wanted to drop what I was doing, and actually listen. She's tried made me do things I never wanted to do. Like, stick me head in a toilet (even if I can breath water).

She got the idea from Clarisse.

Jason was at the bow, so if the Romans attacked, they would spot him easily. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword. Over his jeans and Camp Half-Blood shirt, he wore a toga and purple cloak. I thought he he looked handsome like this. Over the months, he's helped Annabeth and me lead Camp Half-Blood.

And then there's me. I don't have a part to play in this, not like the rest of the crew.

I watch Annabeth staring at Jason uneasily. I know she doesn't completely trust him.

Jason nervously sent me a look as horns sounded in the valley below us.

I want to see my brother, I can't wait to see him again. I hope he hasn't changed and taken roman accustoms like Jason has with the Greeks.

I peered over the side of the ship. The land was rather large. _Twice_ the size of camp half-blood, a beautiful light blue river going around the camp in a G shape. Some of the old architecture was damaged to ruble. A column of demigods emerged from within the gates dressed in armor with spears as they hurried to the city in perfect order. There was a giant BOOM from behind Annabeth and I, I was almost knocked over board if Jason hadn't caught me in his arms. There was a statue glaring at Annabeth.

From the moment I saw him I knew he was a god, I could always tell if someone is a god. I've picked it up since I hung around the Olympians almost my entire life.

"Unacceptable!" the statue shrieked. Yellow smoke rolled of him as if it was cologne. From the waist down, he was nothing but a pedestal. _How did he go to the bathroom? _From the waist up, he was a muscular human figure in a carved toga.

"I will not have weapons inside the Pomeranian line!" He yelled in fussy teacher voice. "I certainly will not have Greeks!" That's offensive. I was about to give the statue a piece of my mind, but Jason stopped me.

"Terminus," Jason said to the statue. So he has a name. "It's me. Jason Grace."

"Oh, I remember you, Jason!" Terminus grumbled. "I thought you had better sense than to consort with the enemies of Rome!"

"But they're not enemies-"

"That's right," Piper jumped in. "We just want to talk. If you could-"

"Ha!" snapped the statue. "Don't try that charmspeak on me, young lady. And put down that dagger before I slap it out of your hands!" He yells. Piper looked down at her dagger, I didn't even know she had a dagger.

"Um... okay. But how would you slap it? You don't have any arms."

"Impertinence!" There was a sharp POP and a flash of yellow. Piper yelped and dropped her dagger. It was smoking and sparking. We all argue with the statue until the Roman troops arrived. Annabeth ordered the ship to stop and hover. She must really want to see Percy. I spotted him in the crowd with a tall Asian boy, and a girl around my age except younger - maybe 13 or 14? I take a double take when I made eye contact with a scrawny blonde boy.

_Octavian_.

He was smirking ( I think) at me, as if he knew who I was like I know him. Annabeth boarded down first down the ladder as Jason flew the two of us down.

The Romans gape at us, but none of them attacked. I could still feel the eyes of Octavian on me, even if I can't see him. I'm sure he can see me - _stalker_.

The Romans separated for us to form a path way. I immediately spotted Reyna, she looked exactly as Jason described her to me.

Annabeth threw her arms around Percy and then kissed him. It's a little awkward seeing your brother and close friend kissing. Suddenly, Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. Percy was slammed into the stone pavement. I wince at the sight, that's got to hurt.

I can't believe Hera stole my brother away from me, when we could have been doing fun stuff like pranking the Ares or Aphrodite cabin.

Annabeth said something to Percy, but Percy laughed at her. Annabeth helped Percy to his feet. Percy's eyes scanned all of us until he landed on me. He smiles, opening his arms wide at me welcoming me. I leave Jason's side, running to him. I hug him tightly, he laughs a little at the force.

"I missed you, Perce." He looked the same, except thinner and more lean.

"I missed you too, Gail," Percy said, ruffling my hair like Apollo liked to. We let go of each other. And then a thought struck me like lightning.

_How am I going to tell Percy that Jason and I dating?_

Jason cleared his throat as I moved back to his side."So, yeah... It's good to be back."

He introduced Reyna to me. She looked a little upset, but she hid it fairly well. He introduced Leo too.

"And this is Annabeth," Jason said. "Uh, normally doesn't judo-flip people," he added.

"You sure you're not a Roman, Annabeth? Or an Amazon?" Reyna asked her. I don't know whether it was a compliment to her or an insult.

Annabeth held out her hand. "I only attack my boyfriend like that," she promised. "Pleased to meet you."

Reyna clasped her hands together. "It seems like we have a lot to discuss. Centurions!" A few roman campers rushed forward. The same two kids I saw Percy earlier were at his side. The curly haired girl kept frowning in Leo's direction, did she know him? No... that can't be possible. Meanwhile, Reyna was giving orders to her officers.

"...Dakota, alert the spirits in the kitchen. Tell them to prepare a welcome feast. And, Octavian-"

"You're letting these intruders into the camp?" Octavian came forward pushing through the crowd. "Reyna, the security risks-"

"We're not taking them to camp, Octavian," Reyna gave him a stern look. "We'll eat here, in the forum."

"Oh, much better," Octavian mumbled. Octavian had three teddy bears hanging from his belt.

"What are you? A teddy bear worshipper for the gods?" I asked him. A few of the Romans laugh while Octavian glares at them to be quiet.

"I am the augur," He gave me a friendly smile, but I could tell it was fake. "I'm a legacy of Apollo."

Great, he is my best friend's something grandson. He gave me a fake welcoming hug.

"Don't try this again," He whispered. "Or, I _will_ convince all of them you are here to _destroy_ us, Abigail."

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon, blessed by Apollo," I whispered back, "I'll shoot you with an arrow and make it look like an accident. _Now_, _laugh_," I hissed an order.

Once we pull away, we pretend we're laughing, but we sent glares at each other.

"Enough." Reyna puts an end to our fake laughing. "We will welcome them, and we will talk to them. As augur, you should burn an offering to thank the gods for bringing Jason back to us safely."

Is Jason going to stay? He probably will, he might even dump me later. I'll brace myself for that.

"Good idea," Percy jumped into the conversation. "Go burn your bears, Octavian."

I was trying hard not to laugh, so was Reyna.

"You have my orders. Go." Reyna said to Octavian as he shot Percy a look, and then glared at me. I leave Jason's side to talk to Percy.

"Is Octavian always like that?" I asked, attempting to keep my voice low so the Romans wouldn't hear me.

Percy nods. "He's..." Percy trails of thinking a word.

"Special?" I commented. Percy chuckles as he and Annabeth hold hands.

"Yes," Percy said. "Special in his own sadistic way."

I see Reyna talking to Jason. She looked extremely happy, like when I see Apollo. But the look she was giving him wasn't in a friend way.

It was a romantic look.

"Let's talk," I hear her suggest to Jason. "We can have a proper reunion."

Sets of couches and low tables were transported to the forum until everyone had a spot to sit. I sat with Percy, and Annabeth.

I wish I had an appetite.

Being here didn't feel right, this was "enemy" territory. Reyna and her crew sat with us (even Octavian, ew I know). Plates of foods passed us, ghosts even walk passed us, all of them in togas. Jason sat next to me, I think he's being nice before he dumps me. We all exchanged stories, Jason retold his story about him having no memory. I was getting a strong headache, a headache I would only get around Apollo.

He is here. Apollo here.

I don't know where. I stand up, my head almost being whacked by a platter. Jason makes me sit back down as another platter whirls by me.

He leans near my ear. "What are you doing?" He whispers next to my ear.

"He's here," I answer him, my eyes scanning the area for a tall blonde teen. Technically Apollo's a man, but he looks like a teen.

Why are there so many tall blondes?

Jason kind of frowns. "Who's here?"

"Apollo," I whispered.

Jason's mouth frowned more, the lines forming deeper lines. He gets jealous sometimes. He never told me this, but I can tell by the way he looks at Apollo. I've noticed it ever since Valentine's Day.

"How do you know?" The headache was getting worse, meaning he was closer.

"I can feel it," we were talking at the volume we would usually talk. Everyone was sort of paying attention to us.

"How can-"

"Empathy link."

He nods, but then realizes what I just said. "You have an empathy link with a-" I cover his mouth with my hand.

"There are other people here," I said in a hushed voice. I look over at Octavian, Jason followed my gaze. I take my hand off his mouth.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, ready to get up if I said yes. It looked like he wanted to go, but at the same time he wanted to stay.

"No, you need to stay and talk with your friends and catch up," I said.

There was a slight look of relief on his face.

"I'll be fine. I only need to find him," I add.

He wanted to stay. I'm not going to force him to go somewhere with me if he doesn't want to.

"You sure?"

"Positive," I answer him. I go walking around everyone, my eyes scanning around the forum. I couldn't find him, he's still here. I know this because I still have a headache. It wasn't as strong as it was before. When I walk back to where the other's are, my headache was gone.

I'm positive he left now, he could of seen me looking for him. But this isn't like Apollo, he'd usually want to talk. What if he's in his roman form? That might be why. Maybe he doesn't know me in his roman form, and doesn't want to talk. Or maybe he was in his greek form and wanted to watch me from a distance.

I sigh to myself and take my spot next to Jason again.

"Did you find him?" he asks.

"No, he's gone."

"Find who?" Octavian raised a brow. There was a blur of red going across the sky.

"No one," I shrug at him and I lean near Jason's ear. "Did you see that?" I ask.

"That red streak?" He responded.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Yes."

"That was him," I said, "but why would he be here?"

"Don't ask me, Abs," Jason shrugs. "I'm not Apollo."

I don't like it when Jason acts like this, he gets all defensive and finds a way to insult Apollo without sounding mean.

Everyone continued talking about the doors of death until Hazel said something about Nico.

"My brother, Nico, went looking for the doors," she said.

I curse under my breath. How could I have just let him walk away from me like that without suspecting something like that?

"Wait," I said. "Nico di Angelo? He's your brother?" Dozens of scenarios popped into my head, what if he's dead? I felt protective of Nico, I felt like he was my little my brother.

Hazel nods as if it were obvious. Then that means she's a daughter if Hades - I mean Pluto - or whatever Greek or roman dad.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "You were saying?"

"He disappeared," Hazel said. My stomach dropped at her words. Oh gods... Nico's missing. I decide not to say anything else, it might worry her.

"Percy!" Tyson waved. Tyson, Mrs. O'Leary, and a harpy walk to us. He was wearing tattered jeans with a flannel (flannels rock). Tyson was such a sweetheart, it was hard to think he isn't my brother. It was weird having a Cyclopes as a brother at first, but he's not like the rest.

"Ella is scared," Tyson said to Percy.

"N-n-no more boats." The harpy muttered to herself. "Titanic, Lusitania, Pax...boats are not for harpies." Did she just name boats?

Leo squinted at the harpy. "Did that chicken girl just compare my ship to the Titanic?"

"She's not a chicken," Hazel averted her eyes from Leo. "Ella's a harpy. She's just a little... high-strung," Hazel answers Leo's question.

"Ella is pretty," Tyson commented. "And scared. We need to take her away, but she will not go on the ship."

"No ships," Ella repeated. She looked at Annabeth.

"Bad luck. There she is. Wisdom's daughter walks alone-"

"Ella!" Frank rose to his feet. "Maybe it's not the best time-"

"_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome,_" Ella continued, ignoring Frank's suggestion. "_Twins sniff out the angel's breath, Who holds the key to endless death. Giants' bane stands gold and pale, Won through pain from a woven jail._" It was as if someone set of a time bomb. No one spoke, but I felt Jason wrap an arm around my shoulder and pull me closer. Reyna took notice, her expression was hard to read. Annabeth and Octavian started arguing if that was a prophecy, or not.

"Uh, Reyna," Jason said. She had hopeful looks in her eyes. "If you don't mind, I'd like to show Gail- er, Abigail around before the senate meeting. She's never seen New Rome." The hopeful look in Reyna's eyes faded away, her expression turned cold.

"Of course," she said with no emotion. Maybe she and Jason had a thing before he went missing.

Jason intertwined his fingers with mine. "Come on, Abs. I'll give you a tour of my home."

We only walked around for 5 minutes until there was a blinding light flashing through the sky.

"Oh my gods," I said as we watch an explosion blast a new crater in the forum. Jason and I ran back to the sight. I spotted Percy in the middle of the fountain pelting angry Romans with blasts of water. Another explosion rocked the forum. There was a scrawny figure hanging from the rope ladder, trying to get down: Octavian. His robes were steaming, his face covered in soot.

"Gail!" Jason ran toward me, he pushed me out of the way. A rock the size of my fist, almost colliding with my head. "Don't scare me like that," Jason gripped on to my shoulders. "You could get hurt."

Everything remained in chaos, the Romans were furious with us. They started pelting us with plates, and cups. Basically anything they could find around them. Heck, one of them even through a shoe at us.

"Romans!" Jason cried. "Please!" He shouted at them. Jason was trying to shield me, but he got hit in the head by a brick, just above the eye. Jason collapsed unconscious, the crowd began to close in on this. Anger surged through my body, did they seriously just knock out my boyfriend in front of me?

I didn't want to hurt them, but now was the time. Across the forum I spot frank turning into something. An animal? Percy and Annabeth climbed up the rope. Frank came flying towards us, Piper was on the ship.

"Take Jason!" I shouted as the crowd came closer. "I'll hold them off!" He began to fly Jason up to the ship. Arrows whizzed through me, my body taking the form of water without thinking. Nothing hurts me when I turn my body and organs to water.

I quickly form into a solid, and close my eyes. I take a deep breath, a strong tugging in my gut, and then open my eyes.

I'm so out of shape, Ares would kill me because all his hard work had gone down the drain.

I'm sweating from the work now. A gigantic wave of water from the roman camp coming towards the forum. The Romans take off running as I raise my hands motioning my hands to the crowds of Romans. I douse them in water, everyone knocked off their feet. I was tired, but I willed my self to keep going.

With my last energy, I urge that water to form a column of water under my feet. I latch my hands onto the rails, hauling myself over as more arrows were shot.

Percy was ordering my friends around, pointing at the sails to raise themselves.

A more arrows whizzed over our heads. I run below deck, with Percy right behind me. Leo was shoving Annabeth over the controls, but Percy tackled him. Annabeth didn't seem to know what she was doing - which surprises me. Thankfully, Leo thought ahead of her. He taught me the controls in case he died or wasn't there when we needed him to control the Argo II.

Right now is that time.

I took control, pushing buttons, abd flicking switches. It was as if I was set on autopilot, I didn't have to think twice. My hands flew across all of the buttons and switches rapidly. I wipe the sweat that was starting to build up on my forehead. I found his wii remote he used as a steering wheel. I yanked the wii remote up, the ship groaned as it moved. I pressed another button, the ship flying forward. Once we were out of sight, I lean against the controls exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Percy asks walking to me. I literally couldn't think straight, and when I don't respond, Percy helped me to my cabin.

I let myself fall forward on to the bed. Darkness takes over my vision, but I felt Percy shaking my shoulders.

Hey guys!

#brason4eva

lol no, I'm sorry.

I'm such a dork ha ha :]

comment!

-A


	8. Fights

❝I'm falling for him hard.❞

**_I _****_woke up with my head pounding._**  
My vision was fuzzy. I groaned as I attempted to sit straight, but I lied back down when I couldn't bare the pain. My entire body ached, almost as if I'm been stabbed multiple times.

I felt like my head was just dunked into lava. (Which is something Ares had made me do as part of my training since my skin doesn't burn as easily. It only hurts like hades.)

"Stay still," A masculine voice ordered. Since brain too tired to recognize the voice, I listened.

The man hummed a short Ancient Greek hymn. He had a nice voice for a man- it sounded professional. It wasn't deep, nor high, it was just in between, at the perfect pitch.

After a few minutes of waiting, my vision became clearer. The aches on my body began to disappear.  
"Apollo?" I croaked, holding my head. My throat was raspy and parched. Apollo handed me glass of water, wincing as his image flickered.

The headache I had only grew worse. I sometimes regret having an empathy link with him. But it is useful to when I'm trying to figure out his emotions.

I took a gulp of water and hand it back to him when I'm done. I found myself in my cabin, the changing pictures on the wall making it temporarily difficult to tell where I was.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, hoping it would ease the pain. "Do the other's know you're here? I asked, pain shooting through my lower back.

Apollo grunted, placing a hand behind him. He mumbled an _ow_, muttering _very_ colorful words under his breath. I imagined us as old people for a second, but I reminded myself Apollo doesn't age physically.

"No," he answered. "Your demigod friends are eating in mess hall," he said, pointing his thumb at the door. "They're worried about you."

"Okay," I drawled, moving my legs over the edge of the bed. He handed me a tiny cup filled halfway with nectar. It's enough to make me to feel better.

"I'll see you later, Buttercup," he said, gently pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I bit my lip to keep from pushing him away. It would be rude and most likely offend or hurt his feelings . Gods tend to be touchy.

"Bye, sunshine," I said. "Just... stay safe."

Apollo chuckled, and released me from his grip.

I wanted to see Jason. The very last thing I remember about him was that he got hit with a brick.

A plastic white chair was pulled up next to my bed, but no one sat in it. I slipped on my blue slippers, and walked out the door. I shivered as a chill went up my spine.

When I looked back, Apollo was gone.

A gush of cold air washed over me. I hadn't realized Apollo was keeping me warm. It was one of the things I liked about Apollo. He could keep me warm when the weather is cold. I walked back to the bed, pulling the blanket off and then wrapping it around my cold body. I take small and slow steps with the cup of nectar in my hand. I take sips from it every few seconds. I would still be unconscious if Apollo hadn't healed me.

A few more steps.

I could already hear the voices from mess hall. I can mainly hear Leo's, he was making a joke about Hephaestus.

"Wait..." Percy said as I entered. "_He fessed up_?"

I slip in quietly, nobody noticing. I lean against the frame, wondering if I could speak telepathically to Percy without being in water.

_It's a crime joke,_ I said telepathically. _Step up your game._

"I do _not_ need your sass, Gail," Percy said, shaking his head.

Percy took a bite out of his food, realizing what had just happened.

He dropped his fork on his plate, craning his head in my direction. He smiled at me, and jumped up from his chair running. My friends stared at him as he ran in my direction until they noticed my presence. Percy hugged me tightly like Apollo had minutes ago.

"Thank gods you're okay," Percy breathed. "Dad would have killed me if you never woke up."

He should actually be thanking Apollo.

Annabeth and Jason appeared from behind him, and Leo joined eventually.

Everyone pulled away (besides Jason), giving me some space.

"How long was I out?" I asked, taking a sip of the nectar.

"One day and a half, or two days?" Percy said in more of a question then an answer. He snatched the cup of nectar. "You shouldn't drink this."

Percy moved the cup in a circular motion as the nectar sloshed inside. "What is this? Coffee? You shouldn't be drinking coffee." He closed one eye to peer into the cup.

Annabeth sighed at him. "It's nectar, seaweed brain." She rolled her grey eyes, and gave his arm a gentle punch. She took away the cup, and gave it back to me.

"I _definitely_ knew that," Percy ran a hand through his dark hair, moving it from his eye sight.

"Of course you did," Jason said from behind. I forgot he was still hugging me. His arms were wrapped around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder. His nose nuzzled my ear.

My mind wandered back to Apollo. He was in pain himself, and he still wanted to help me get better.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. I must've zoned out.

"What?" I said, and then realized what he said. "Oh. Um... yeah. I'm fine... just a little tired, that's all."

Annabeth shot Percy a look, I could read it clearly.

Annabeth: Told you so.

Percy stared at Jason's arms that were wrapped around my waist. I'm sure Annabeth told Percy I'm dating Jason.

"How's your cranium?" I asked Jason, noticing there are white bandages wrapped around his head. At the table I spotted Hazel, Frank, and Piper having a conversation of their own. Hazel and Frank don't know me well, but I'm certain Piper doesn't want to see me.

"I'm good, Abs," Jason said, a humored grin appeared on his face. "I didn't know that cranium was in your vocabulary."

I was tempted to kiss him, but I'm a little uncomfortable around my brother.

Percy and Annabeth went back to their seats to finish their food. Jason didn't because he already finished eating.

I took one last look at Percy before leaving Mess Hall. He shoulders were stiff and tense.

_Stay safe_, I heard in my head.

I gave Percy a weak smile before walking up to the deck with Jason.

It was dark with the stars blinking in the sky. I expected the sun to be out, or at least some birds.

"Coach Hedge said you weren't suppose to wake up until tomorrow morning, Abs," Jason mentioned, taking my hand

The ship flew in the sky, but I preferred sailing on the water.

"Apollo was here." I didn't see the point in lying. He was going to find out one way or another. I might as well tell him the truth. Jason always tensed at the subject. "He healed me."

We were leaning against the barrier, looking down. "I don't know, Abs," Jason said. "He isn't the most reliable God."

"I've known him since I was _eight, _Jason. He's not like the other Olympians. He's _different_."

Jason frowned. "That's what I was afraid you were going to say."

_He's definitely going to end it right now._

"If you're going to break up with me... just do it to get it over with."

Jason's frown formed deeper creases into his face. "No, no, no. I don't want to break up with you." He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, gazing into my eyes. "You're an awesome girlfriend. I don't think I'll ever be able to find someone like you." He leaned in and kissed me gently, his lips brushing softly against mine. Yet, thoughts of Reyna crossed my mind. It made me wonder if he ever told her the same words.

"_Ahem_," someone cleared their throat. Jason and I pulled away.

Percy shifted from one foot to the other. He didn't exactly seem happy to find me kissing Jason.

Percy's mouth formed a thin line as he noticed a few sparks flying from Jason's hands.

I leaned near his ear. "Calm down," I whispered.

"Make me," Jason smirked, trying to be playful.

I turned my attention back to Percy, who seemed disgusted by Jason's flirting attempts.

"We're heading to Kansas next," Percy said giving Jason a stare. I could immediately feel some tension in the air. "You should go get some rest. We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning when we arrive." Percy gave Jason one last cold glance and left us alone. He descended back into the ship.

"Do you get the feeling Percy doesn't want us together?" I asked Jason, fiddling with my necklace.

"Yes," he agreed, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I know Zeus and Poseidon don't exactly get along, but... do you think they would let us be _together_?" I asked. Zeus dislikes me. I'm lucky I haven't been struck by lightning (yet).

"Jupiter and Neptune," Jason corrected me instinctively. "I don't know, but don't worry," he said. "We'll figure out a way." He wrapped an arm around me as we walk back down. "Even if our dad's don't approve." He smiled as we stopped in front of our cabins. His room was across from mine.

I designed it that way of course.

"I promise we'll do it _together_. I promise we'll always be there for each other," he continued, smiling down with his blue eyes sparkling. Even if with have bandages, I thought he looked handsome.

"Together," I repeated as we leaned our foreheads together. I closed my eyes. "That is _all_ that matters, Sparky."

It was the middle of the night, and I couldn't fall asleep. Coach Hedge wouldn't shut up. He kept yelling, "Lights out! Settle down! Try to sneak out, and I'll smack you back to Long Island!"

He would bang his baseball bag against a cabin door whenever he heard noise and he would yell, "Keep it down in there!"

My bed was pretty comfortable, my room was cozy too. I would go to Jason's room if I could, but the saytr would punish me. My eyelids dropped closed, and I fell asleep. It only felt like minutes, and thankfully no horrible dreams. I'm woken up by the breakfast bell. It was an annoying chime that you sometimes think you hear, but nothing actually ringed.

"Gail!" Percy banged on my door. "Wake up and get dressed!"

I pulled the covers over my head.

"Go away!" I groaned. Can't I sleep for a couple more minutes?

From above, I could hear Coach Hedge yelling at the top of his lungs. "Thar she blows! Kansas, ahoy!"

I covered my ears, he's _definitely_ one annoying satyr. I liked Grover better.

I cursed under my breath as I forced myself to kick off the covers, and get dressed. I brushed my teeth in my bathroom, and braided my hair to the side. I then walked to mess hall.

"What's the plan?" I asked them as I took a seat in between Jason and Percy. Piper spoke before anyone else. I was a little surprised since she never answered any of my questions. I wanted to be friends with her, but she doesn't get the memo.

"I want to check out the highway," Piper answered. "Find the sign that says Topeka 32."

I nodded, that's oddly specific. She explained what she saw in her knife, the man in purple with a goblet. We all settled on Jason, Piper, and Percy going.

"Gail," Annabeth said. "How about you go to, just in case _this one_ gets a little out of hand," Annabeth said, throwing a glance at my brother.

I can keep Percy under control sometimes, but not always.

"Uh... okay," I shrugged, I felt much better today than I did yesterday.

We walked for half a mile through the intense heat. I was bitten by mosquitoes so many times I can't count. They must really like the taste of demigod blood.

"Correct my math," Percy said glancing at an old billboard for Bubba's Gas 'n' Grub indicating we were forty miles away from the first Topeka exit. "But doesn't that mean we have eight miles to walk?"

I started thinking what would happen if I turned my body into water. Would I die if I get turned into vapor?

Jason looked left to right down the road. "No cars..." he said. "But I guess we wouldn't want to hitchhike."

"As if strangers would actually let four teenaged demigods, walking down a stranded road hitchhike with them," I muttered under my breath.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Thank you for being positive, Negative Nancy."

"Besides, we've already spent too much time going overland."

"The earth is Gaea's territory," Piper included.

Jason snapped his fingers. "I can call a friend for a ride."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah? Me too. Let's see whose friend gets here first."

I don't like seeing my boyfriend and brother get competitive, it's weird and I don't like it.

Jason whistled, while Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. Thunder crackled in the clear sky.

Jason smiled at Percy and me. "Soon."

"Too late." Percy pointed east, a black figure speeding towards us: Black Jack.

"A black pegasus?" Piper said. "Never seen one like that."

Black Jack landed in front of us. _Yo Boss, Ladyboss_. The words floated into my head naturally. He trotted over to Percy, and nuzzled his face first. He then trotted over to me.

I stroked his mane. "Hey Black Jack."

Black Jack looked over at Jason and Piper, he already knows who Jason is. Jason looked like he wanted to reach out and pet Black Jack, but he had resisted.

"Black Jack," Percy said "This is Piper and Jason. They're friends."

_Yup, boss. I know blonde boy, boss._

"Oh, really?" Percy raised his eyebrows. "How?"

_Ladyboss_, Black Jack responded. _Dates-_

"Black Jack, not now. He doesn't need to know anything," I laughed nervously. Black Jack turned to Percy.

"Go on," Percy ignored what I had said.

_Dates with blonde boy_, Blackjack continued, _lots_.

"You used him for transportation when you could've perfectly called a cab?" Percy shook his head, sending a small glare in Jason's direction.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, Percy shushed me. "Never mind, we'll talk about this later."

Great, now he's going to give me _the_ talk.

"Thanks a lot," I said sarcastically to the black pegasus.

_You're welcome_. He said in a happy cherry voice, which reminded me an old tv show I used to watch at the age of four - _Barney_.

"I wasn't thanking you," I mumbled.

Jason stood near me, staring at the pegasus. He finally reached out to pet Black Jack, and the Pegasus willingly let him pet him. Percy didn't look so happy about it.

_Oh, then... your not welcome_, he snorted. I smiled at Black Jack.

Black Jack, nuzzled my pant's pockets, and then Percy's. _Donuts?_

"Um, maybe later," Percy answered.

"What does Black Jack want?" Piper asked.

"Donuts," Percy smiled. "Always donuts. He can carry-"

The air turned cold, my ears popping. About 50 meters away, was a miniature cyclone, about the size of a three story house. It skimmed across the tops of the sunflowers, it almost looked fake, something out of the movies. It touched down the road, next to Jason. It was a storm spirit, and it took form of a horse. Lightning flicked around through its body. I hated lightning and thunder. Jason expects me to get on that?

"Tempest," Jason said, grinning broadly. "Long time, my friend."

Having a roman god suddenly disappear when you're in trouble, isn't good. Bacchus is a great big bag of dicks, but I wouldn't say that to his face. I'll probably get turned into a dolphin. The wind rustled the sunflowers, it was a cold feeling, even if it's hot today.

"Bacchus is right," Piper said. "We need to leave-" she was cut off by a voice. A terrifying voice I hoped I would never hear again.

_Too late,_ said the sleep voice, it hummed through the fields. I could feel the voice vibrated under my feet. My necklace morphed into a celestial sword. Jason and Percy also drew their swords. I'm going to die, I just know it.

_Welcome to my party_, Gaea murmured. _What did Bacchus say?_ Gaea mocked him. _A simple, low key affair with organic snacks? Yes. For my snacks, I need only two: the blood of a female demigod, and the blood of a male. Piper, I would settle for you, but Abigail here, would be a much better sacrifice. Abigail, my dear, choose which hero will die with you._

"No," I said firmly, trying to keep my voice steady. "Leave us alone." The goddess let out a half conscious laugh.

_Ah, very brave,_ the goddess laughed mockingly.

"Gaea!" Jason yelled. "Stop hiding in the wheat. Show yourself!"

_Such bravado_, Gaea hissed. _But the other one, Percy Jackson also has appeal. Choose, Abigail Carter, or I will._

The second she spoke, I was about to choose Percy instead of Jason. I shook the thoughts away. I am _not_ going to choose, I'm _not_ going to die either. There has to be _another_ way.

"No," I answered. "Never!" I hold three fingers out, clawing it against my chest. Above the heart to ward off evil. My expression was calm, but inside I was sort of scared. Jason gasped, sitting up straight in the saddle on tempest.

"Jason!"

He turned to look at me. He wore the same expression: calm. His eyes are supposed to be blue, but instead they were a golden yellow. Like when Luke was possessed by Kronos. _No_, I thought. _Luke is dead, stop_, I told myself. I _will_ get Jason out of this, I'm not going to let him die.

"Percy!" I yelled as I took steps back from Jason. A look of terror crossed Piper's face. Percy galloped away, down the road and pointed Riptide at Jason.

"_One will die_," Percy said. The voice wasn't his, it was an empty voice. It was deeper, as if it was hollow.

"_I will choose_," Jason answered in the same voice Percy had.

"No!"

My boyfriend, and brother are going to kill one another.

Percy and Jason charged at each other. I was ready to go at them to try to stop them.

"Wait!" Piper yelled, restraining me from leaving.

"What?" I asked.

She scrunched up her nose, almost as if she were ready to change her mind. We ran to the edge of the road to get out of the way. Tempest and Black Jack understood the situation, and tried to rear away.

"You try to stop them with you powers, while I use my charmspeak," she said. There wasn't any water around. The closest water was deep underground, or at least 15 miles away in those large containers farmers have to water plants. Piper ran down the road to some where safer, and yelling things at the boys to stop them. I closed my eyes, spreading out my arms, and clenching my fists.

To be honest, I shouldn't be using my powers. I haven't regained all my energy.

_Foolish decision_, Gaea hummed. _The water is in my power and reach - the earth - you'll kill yourself, Carter_.

"Does it look like I give a care?" I said, trying to be confident. I wanted to run away and curl into a ball. "At least I'll die trying to save Jason and Percy."

But I can't die, it would help Gaea. And that's what she wants.

I willed for the water nearby and far away to come here. And then I feel that tugging sensation in the pit of my gut. The overwhelming pain that almost made my buckle over.

Instead, I stood my ground, standing straight. Black covered the edges of my vision, and I only need to stay conscious only a little while longer.

I could still hear Piper shouting things to Jason and Percy. But I couldn't focus on her words.

I took another deep breath urging the water to come, to this dry place.

_Nothing_.

Gaea laughed as if it were amusing. _You simply do not have the power, you are weak. What would your mother think of you now?_

I wanted to scream and rip my hair out, but her words only gave me strength. It made me furious.

The ground began to rumble, as if there was a stampede of elephants. I opened my eyes, a wave of water coming right at us. From across the road, Piper gaped at the wave, unsure whether to run or stay. This was a _way_ larger wave then the one at Camp Jupiter. This is probably going to look like a flood to the mortals.

I motion the water to me, instead of Percy. The water moved in a circular motion around me, some of the water tearing at the plants. Black Jack couldn't be seen anywhere.

Everything froze around me as I witnessed Jason hit his head on the asphalt, a loud and nauseating conk. Percy advanced towards him, but I sent a giant blast of water at Percy.

He sent one back at me, but I deflected it and sent it in different direction- I almost hit Piper. Percy started to use hand motions. A hurricane formed around Percy, the plant water revolving around both of us. We were lifted off the ground, soaked in water. The water made me feel rejuvenated, but I'm sure Percy felt the same. Percy raised his sword, I did the same.

I don't want to fight Percy. But I _know_ Percy isn't in control. I have to help him.

"It's an Eidolon!" Piper shouted from below. We were high up in the air, about 130 feet in the air.

An eidolon is a spirit from the underworld.

"They're possessing Percy!"

I raised mine, ready to fight. Percy lunged forward, the next step he took, water supported him. I did the same. The clash of our swords make a loud clang, a sound that rings in your ear's afterwards.

I bet this is such a sight to some of the gods, especially Zeus. I can imagine Zeus sitting his throne, watching us laughing and eating popcorn, bumping elbows with Ares as they have a good laugh.

I parried Percy's strike, taking advantage to swipe him off his feet. I slammed the hilt of my sword on to Percy's head, but not enough to leave him permanently injured.

He remained conscious but barely- right on the thin line. He wasn't conscious enough for the water to keep in his control.

The water holding Percy up either fell around him, or joined my hurricane.

A second passes before I hear Piper shouting at me that he's falling.

Ninety feet.

I lunged forward for Percy in a free fall. I finally reach Percy, and I grip on to him as we fall to the ground.

Fifty feet.

Piper covered her mouth as she watched us, as if we'd go splat of the ground.

Ten feet.

The water went around Percy and me as it stops us from falling, and pushes upward, the opposite way. Then, it slowly lowered us onto the ground. We touched the ground safely, my legs shaking. Percy and I were soaking wet, but other than that, we were okay.

I laid Percy next to Jason - two unconscious people.

"You're exactly what Annabeth said," Piper said, before smiling. "Reckless like your brother."

"Yeah." I lied on my back on the asphalt. "I've gotten that a lot this year since I arrived at Camp Half-Blood."

I nearly died, and not just because I was using my powers. I literally almost let Percy die by falling, and I almost died with him.

Black Jack emerged from the wheat field, ready to attack. He galloped towards Piper and me, nearly clomping me into chunky demigod soup.

"Woah there!" I raised my hands to slow him down.

_Sorry, Lad Boss, _he apologized.

I shrug at him. He trots over to Percy nudging him. _Boss?_

"He's alright, Black Jack," I reassured the pegasus. "He's just unconscious." Black Jack clomped his feet on the asphalt. _You sure, ladyboss?_ _He looks dead to me._

"Hopefully, I'm right." I kneeled next to Jason, checking for a pulse. I can't do much but get him to the ship quickly. "We need to get Jason back to the ship _quick_ and get off Gaea's territory," I said to Piper. The water was still swirling around in a funnel, behind me. I think I was controlling it subconsciously.

"Got it," she said. We lift Percy on to Black Jack's back, and get him secured. A small bump was forming on his forehead.

My body wanted to collapse on the ground, take a rest and take a small nap.

No, Jason needs me. Piper helped me lift Jason. I slip my arm underneath his to support him. Piper mounted on to Black Jack's back. The water lifted Jason and me off our feet. Jason slumped over a little, but not much. I don't think hitting your head twice in three days is good.

"Race you, McLean," I smiled. Maybe this experience could help us become friends.

"You're on, Carter," she grinned, pushing the feather and braid behind her ear. Black Jack went soaring into the sky. I willed the water to go forward. It was as if riding a wave, except no surfboard.

My energy was draining quickly by the second. I know I shouldn't have over worked myself, but Black Jack wouldn't have been able to support all the weight. I spotted the ship. It was floating in a field of corn stocks.

Frank, Leo, and Hazel stood on deck in sight. The wave of water went on to the ship. I step off the wave, the water creeping off the ship and returning to where ever it came from . I struggle to keep Jason from falling over.

Annabeth walked on deck as Piper landed next to me on Black Jack. The faces of Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, and Frank would have been funny under different circumstances. Frank and Hazel tended to Black Jack. Leo helped me carry Jason down to the sickbay. The end of vision was getting darker the longer used my energy.

Piper and Annabeth carried Percy directly behind us.

I began to wonder if he'll remember our fight.

Leo and I laid Jason on one of the beds out of six. I collapsed on the bed next to him.

"At this rate, we're going to run out of Ambrosia," Coach grumbled as he tended their wounds.

Annabeth gave me a small amount of nectar. I took it, taking a sip from it

It gave me more energy, the urge to fall asleep wasn't so big any more.

I know Percy will be okay, but I'm worried for Jason.

Annabeth bent over Percy, examining the big bruise that was forming.

"What hit him?" She demanded. I let Piper tell her everything. My eyelids felt heavy, I closed them entirely, and drifted off to sleep.

We sat in mess hall eating dinner. I quickly ate, and then laid my head on the table. Piper retold the story of everything, Bacchus, the trap Gaea did, how I fought Percy, and then how we fell. It sounded totally different from her perspective.

"Gail?" Percy said, I lifted my head off the table. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

I shrugged him off, not really caring. I was kind of hurt though, but I had to remind myself it wasn't his fault, it was Gaea's.

"You weren't in control," I said.

"I could have killed you," he frowned.

"But you didn't," I shrugged again.

"But-"

"I don't care about dying, Percy. As long as it's for a good cause."

Percy's frown formed deeper lines into his face.

Everyone sat in silence as if taking in my words. Jason reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Like saving someone's life."

I guess that's my fatal flaw, I'm too loyal. I'll sacrifice myself for others. I can't take the pain for being responsible for a death or something bad happening. Heck, it's going to get me killed some day.

I was slowly drifting off to sleep on the table, until Hazel slapped her hand on the table. I drifted off again, and then waking up to hear Piper saying something about eidolons. I lifted up my head to see Jason slump into his chair _again. _I caught him before he could slide under the gave. I was still groggy, but I saw Percy fall face first into his pizza.

I rubbed my eyes, getting the sleep out of them. "What did I miss?"

"Everything," Annabeth muttered, "just like your brother."

Hazel told me how Piper made the eidolons go away with her charmspeak. Once Jason was fully awake, he wanted to go outside for some fresh air. He wrapped an arm around for support as we walked up to the deck. The night was warm, and it was a beautiful night. The moon was up high in the sky, it made me think back to the night with Jason. Gods... Jason really made my heart go crazy. Leo was at the helm, speaking to Festus.

The moonlight made his blonde hair look silver. Jason leaned against the railing, peering over the edge. I stood next to him, the town below us was lit up. Jason's grip on my waist turned tighter, as if I were to disappear into thin air. I was more quite then usual, and I think Jason noticed. My mind kept thinking about what happened earlier, if I hadn't acted the way I did...

Gaea would be walking the earth tonight. But I couldn't help but think of the way Percy and I fought. I was fighting for my life against my own _brother,_ and that just kind of hit right at home. I know it wasn't him acting like that, but it still hurt. Gaea told me to choose, and I hesitated. I almost let Jason kill Percy. The look of terror on Piper's face is what really got to me. I was deadly calm, no emotion on my face when Gaea told me to choose. I should have been terrified to the bone. But I _wasn't_, and that's what scared me. What if _I _was the one scared? We would all be dead if I hadn't acted. We would have failed.

"You okay, Abs?" Jason asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, just... thinking." It wasn't a lie. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"About what?"

"...Everything," I muttered. "You should of seen the look on Percy's face when I fought him." I took a shaky breath, trying to prevent the tears from falling. "It...was terrible. My brother was trying to _kill_ me."

"It wasn't him," he said softly, his nimble fingers caressing my cheek gently.

"I know, but it's still hard. But the thing is, I wasn't as terrified as Piper was."

"It's okay to be brave, Abs." Jason hugged me as I cried into his shoulder.

"No, I wasn't scared like I should have been. Last time I heard her voice, I was terrified, I should have been scared half to death," I cried. "My boyfriend and brother were trying to kill-" My voice broke. I was unable to continue for the next few minutes. Jason rubbed my back. He doesn't recall anything.

"She told me to choose, and I almost let you kill Percy."

I tossed and turned in my bed later that night.

I was scared to go to sleep.  
I was scared I was going to have a vivid dream.  
I was scared that Gaea would appear.  
I was scared that I'd dream of what happened earlier.

I wanted anything, _but_ sleep. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, my feet patting against the cold hardwood floor. It was eleven fifty-five P.M., but I should be asleep. Thankfully Coach Hedge wasn't walking around the halls yet. He'll go on guard duty again at midnight. I was in my pjs, my normal pj outfit. Shorts that went to mid thigh with a tank top.

I snuck out into the hallway, closing the door quietly. I knock on Jason's door softly, and then enter. He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and then opening them wide as if this was a dream. I don't think he's ever seen me in clothing like this. I don't normally dress this way.

Besides, the only person who ever sees me dressed in this clothing is Percy.

"Babe?" His sleepy voice was sexy. The covers slide off his chest to reveal his shirtless body. And he had a six pack. _Oh gods... _I bit my lip. "Is this real?"

I smiled kindly at Jason. "Yes, Sparky." I rolled my eyes. "This is real." His eyes roamed up and down my body.

It made me feel a little self-conscious, but he is my boyfriend. He always did this, even when I wasn't dressed fancily.

"What's wrong?" he asks, continuing to rub his eyes.

"I can't sleep," I told him. I walked to the edge of his bed. "I'm scared to go to sleep." I whispered to him. He pulled the covers back, making room for me. He patted the bed, indicating that I lie down. I think he knows what I'm afraid of.

"I'll protect you from the evil dreams," he said quietly. "I'll make you feel safe." I lied down next to him as he pulled the covers up. He kissed my forehead, wrapping an arm around me.

"I'll fight them off," he mumbled, we were in a spooning position. "And I'll feel you up and down, too," he murmured, slightly chuckling as he ran a hand down my thigh. It sounded like something Leo would say.

"Jason!" I scolded him, half whisper/shouting. My cheeks felt like they are on fire.

"Sorry," he laughed weakly. He removed his hand from my thigh, placing it around my waist again.

"Perv," I mumbled. He chuckled again.

Jason and I shot up as Coach Hedge banged on Jason's cabin door with his bat.

"Keep it down in there!" He shouted, still banging on the door.

"Gods," I mumbled as Jason and I lied back down in bed. I placed my head on his chest, the soothing sound of his heart beat relaxing me, luring me to sleep.

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy and I've been doing a lot of summer reading ugh. **

**Again, I'm super sorry.**

**-A**


	9. Liar Liar Pants on Fire

❝I'm in love with my best friend.❞

**_I_****_ dreamt about Nico._**  
I was in a jar. There was only a small amount of light available inside. My eye caught the glint that came from a Stygian iron blade that was set aside. As I adjusted to the darkness, I noticed there was a small figure next to the sword. A boy in tattered jeans, a black shirt, and an old aviator jacket.

"Nico," I said, moving over to him. He couldn't hear me.

Nico's eyes were closed, his breaths were shallow. His skinny body was even thinner than the last time I saw him. I felt helpless since I couldn't reach out and help him. My image of Nico began to fade until only the color black remained...

"Abs," a deep male voice said. My shoulders were being shaken.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled, nuzzling my face into the pillow. Wait... This isn't _my_ pillow. This has a heartbeat, and was warm.

Pillows definitely don't have heartbeats. They don't produce any heat either.

I opened my eyes to find Jason was smirking with an amused expression.

"We have to hurry," he said. "We over slept."

I closed my eyes again, wrapping my arms around Jason's firm torso.

"Stay and sleep with me," I mumbled into his chest, he smelled nice. Kind of like the fresh rain.

But that pleasant thought was destroyed when thoughts of Zeus came into my mind.

"That's a great and tempting offer, Abs, but it's late."

I sat up as Jason leaned against the headboard of his bed.

Before climbing out of bed, I sat in his lap, my legs both sides of him. His hands went around my waist, my arms going around his neck. We kissed for a while, until Leo walked in on us.

"Hey man, wakey-wakey eggs and bakey," Leo said banging on the door as he walked in. "You're-" Leo stopped once he saw us. He squeezed his eyes tightly.

Leo stumbled back into the hallway, "I'll... just leave now!" Leo squeaked, his voice cracking.

I laughed, but I felt bad for him.

I got off Jason. Jason tossed me his Camp Jupiter shirt to wear. I slipped it on, looking both ways before I left his room. I ran across to my cabin, changed, brushed my teeth, and went to mess hall for breakfast.

Let me just say, it was chaotic. It reminded me back when the gods would gather for the Winter Solstice. I think I almost caught everything that was mentioned. So Percy, Coach Hedge, and Frank are going to scout for salt water? I don't know, they said something like that. Turns out Percy and Annabeth snuck out last night and everyone besides Jason and I thought they were kidnapped.

Now, I'm stuck on ship with everyone who didn't go. I kind of just roamed around the ship for the entire day. I usually have something to do, but not today. I'm still shaken up from yesterday.

Right now I was talking to a metal dragon head, and I don't understand single word he's saying. _That _is how bored I am.

"Hey Festus," I greeted Happy the dragon.

He breathed fire, and made a creaking sound. I guess that's his way of saying hello.

"How's the view?" I asked. There was a chorus of more creaks and drilling. I was about to go in for lunch, until I hear shouting. I peered over the edge of the ship to see Frank and Percy yelling to get ready and take off. I pointed a hand at the sails and they opened.

Frank ran past me, and descended into the ship. Percy bent over exhausted, so did Coach.

"We have to..." Percy panted, taking breaths in between words. "... take off."

Leo was in mess hall with everyone else. He's eating.

I ran to the helm, flipping switches and buttons. I don't understand how Leo can control the entire ship with a Wii remote while I can only control it by the helm. Soon we were up in the air, everyone had gathered by the control so Leo and I could hear the story as I helped him navigate.

"Look, water girl," Leo said keeping his voice low, blushing. "I didn't mean to walk in on you guys." Leo's nose caught on fire.

"Uh..." I stared at the little flame. "Your nose."

He patted the fire out, looking a little embarrassed.

"Leo, it was an accident." I shrugged at him. "Besides, it's not like we were doing anything inappropriate."

I began to listen to Percy and Frank retell what happened. Keto and Phorcys. The siblings were planning on keeping them as pets.

There was a warm feeling in the air, a gentle summery breeze blowing into the room. I gripped onto the edges of the controls as a strong headache hit me. My head pounding made it was hard to concentrate on my friend's conversation.

_Buttercup? _I froze as I heard the words in my head.

_Apollo?_ I answered back. I could sense him close by.

_Yeah?_ I rolled my eyes. I swear, Apollo was dropped on his head as soon as his mother gave birth to him. But I do remember him telling me he could sing and dance at birth.

"Did it just suddenly get really hot up here? Or is it just me?" Leo asks everyone in the room. My friends exchange looks, but reply with yes's.

_Are you on ship? _I asked.

_No, I'm on the moon with Artemis, _he said, his voice laced with sarcasm. _Yes, I'm on the ship!_

_Jeez, okay, _I said. _No need to get your briefs in a twist._

_Excuse me,_ Apollo said. _I wear _**_boxers_**_, not _**_briefs_**_._

I creep out of the room, Jason caught my eye. He gave me a "_should I go with you_ ?" look.

I've noticed he likes follow me when I hang with Apollo. Jason might think Apollo will try to make a move on me, and then I'll be Apollo's girlfriend instead of his.

I shook my head, no one else seemed to notice I was leaving. I walked up to the deck as quickly as I could without making much noise. The second I got up there, I was tackled by the sun god.

"Hey buttercup," Apollo flashed me his blinding pearly white teeth. I pushed him off me. He makes an _oof_ sound as his body makes a clang against the floor. I stand up, and then help him rise to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, he's not suppose to be here. I mean... I understand last time, but not now... Zeus banned all mortal contact for a while.

"I came to see you," he replied. He might be a god, but he _clearly_ isn't a _smart_ god. I'm on a quest, and he comes to visit. It's not suppose to happen. Gods aren't suppose to interfere.

"And risk getting in trouble with Zeus again?"

"I guess so," he shrugged it off like it weren't a big deal. "We've always snuck off before. He gave us the same punishment every time."

"Yes, but we're _older_ now," I sighed at him. "There are larger punishments, and I'm on a quest to help save the world."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him. "We can't just go sneak off whenever we want anymore." Apollo frowned. The words sounded nice in my head, but when I said them, they sounded harsh. "Maybe when this is all over, we can go out for ice cream... just you and me."

_If I live_, I thought.

"You promise?" A hopeful look stayed in his eyes. It was a little childish, but I love Apollo.

"Promise."

I was just full of empty promises.

Thunder erupted from the clouds, Apollo sighed and threw his arms in the air.

"I'm going, Father!" He shouted up at the sky. "Hold your trousers!"

"Good bye buttercup." He kissed my forehead.

"Bye Apollo. Don't cause trouble for once."

I walk down below deck again, returning to where everyone is. They just started talking about Charleston. Jason started talking about Reyna, and I don't think he realized I was in the room.

After that, we settled on Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and I on going on the adventure.

We were walking along, no one said anything.

I wanted to see Dad, I haven't seen since the war with Kronos. That was a year ago, and I want to go to the palace and visit. Triton's cool, except he takes advantage of being a son of Poseidon. I should be glad I don't have a mermaid half-sister.

Now _that_, would be awful.

"Wait," Hazel said pulling me back by the my arm. Off in the distance was a women dressed in one of those old fashioned dresses that poof out at the waist. She wore a pink puffy dress, an umbrella that you rarely see women carrying around that are only in movies. She glowed a pink aurora, gracefully walking.

"The ghost," Annabeth said.

That's no ghost.

No... it can't be. Is that really who I think it is?

_Aphrodite._

She's like a mother to me.

I used to have tea parties with her and my stuff animals when I was seven. I would dress like a princess (even if I already am one). As I grew older, she helped me pick out my clothes which were the latest style. She gave me make up tips, and tips on boy language. Heck, she even taught me some French. But the last time I saw her she told me I would find the love of my life soon. I haven't seen her since then.

She told me to call her mother at a young age. The name kind of stuck with me. She treated me like her own daughter. It helped since I can barely remember my own Mom. I only remember words that my mom would tell me in Spanish.

"That's not a ghost," I said, continuing to walk. Piper walked by me also, Annabeth and Hazel telling us to be careful. We nearly got run over by a horse carriage.

_Get out of the way_, a horse sneered. _Go away peasant_, the other one hissed.

Most horses know who I am and treat me nicely, apparently these two imbeciles don't. "Excuse me?" I rose my eyebrows at the horses. "Do you know who I am?" The horses reared back spooked that I could understand them. Hazel had to drag me away before I attracted attention.

"Come on," she said, "let the horses be."

"They were being rude," I said.

_Arguing with horses, _I thought.

That's actually normal for me.

We stood in front of Aphrodite, except the glow radiating off her was blinding. Annabeth gasped at her, Aphrodite's facial features kept changing. Her hair kept changing from straight to wavy to curly, the colors ranging from black, blonde, ginger, and brown.

"Aphrodite," Annabeth said.  
"Venus?" Hazel asked in amazement.  
"Mother," I said, but I cursed at myself. Piper must think I'm crazy.  
"Mom," Piper said, with no enthusiasm.

"Girls!" The goddess spread her arms like she wanted to hug us all. "I'm so glad you're here," Aphrodite said. "War is coming. Bloodshed is inevitable. So there's really only one thing to do."

Please don't say it. She's going to want to have tea, I just know it. I gave up on tea parties when I turned eight. I became interested with water sports like surfing.

"Uh... and that is?" Annabeth asked.

"Why, have tea and chat, obviously. Come with me!"

Hearing a goddess rant on about my love life wasn't fun. Especially when it's about my ex.

Aphrodite gushed to all of us. "Cute!" I was slumped down in my chair, a little annoyed. My cheeks felt as if they are on fire, I'm starting to regret about coming here in the first place. She sounded like one of Piper's siblings.

I said, "Hey, Aphro-"

Aphrodite clicked her tongue. "That's mother to you."

I ignored her. "How are you and Ares?"

Annabeth groaned as the words came pouring out of Aphrodite's mouth. After a few minutes, she started talking about Annabeth and Percy now. After that, Aphrodite changed the topic to the Mark of Athena. What is it? I don't know.

"Guys!" Hazel pointed up at the sky, two large eagles were soaring. A flying chariot was being pulled by pegasi. Aphrodite spread butter on a muffin, as if she had all the time in the world. The demigods would never hurt her.

"It looks like the Romans have arrived to cut you off. I'd get back to your ship in a hurry if I were you. Would you care for some tea cakes to go?"

Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel took off, while I stayed behind.

"Can you Dad I said hi?" I told her. "And that Jason and I want to talk with our dad's about... Uh... us dating."

"Alright, darling," she nodded. "I'll put in a word with your father. Stay safe." She took a bite into her muffin.

I took off sprinting to see the three girls stopped in between the docks by eagles. A tall scrawny figure dismounted from an eagle: Octavian. This guy just doesn't seem to get it.

When I got there, two of the roman demigods took a steps back. I'm sure they were scared from what I did to them. Funny.

"Surrender to Rome!" Octavian shrieked, his voice cracking on the end. The sound of his voice was irritating. He's like... 17-18? Shouldn't he be done with puberty like everyone else his age?

"Idiot," I muttered.

"Can't hear you!" he yelled. "Wax in our ears, standard procedure when battling evil sirens. Now, throw down your weapons and turn around slowly so I can bind your hands."

"Let me skewer him," Hazel muttered to us. "Please."

Coach Hedge wasn't in sight, I picked of a rock, and threw it above Octavian's head. He yelped and ducked, the rock was suppose to hit the side of the ship, hopefully it did.

"Are you insane?!" he yelled waving his sword in the air.

"You could say that," I smiled as I neared the edge of the dock. I need to find Percy.

"Where do you think you're going, coward?" Octavian growled.

I dove off, but Octavian had lunged forward and grabbed hold of my ankle, so I took him with me.

I wasn't sure if he could swim, so I floated near him for a couple of seconds before going off to find Percy.

If I hated him more, I would've let him drown.

After a couple minutes of searching, I found Percy speaking to dolphins.

_O-M-D!_ A dolphin squeaked. _Princess Abigail!_

"What are you doing down here?"Percy asked. "I thought you went with Annabeth?"

But just as I was about to answer, a golden dagger pierced through the water and landed on the rocks below.

"Romans," I said. "They found us."

Percy sighed and went to retrieve Annabeth's dagger. "We better get back to our friends then."

We returned to the surface, floating just underneath the floorboards. We remained out of Octavian's sight.

Percy flicked his wrist, a large wave washing onto the Romans. I urged the water to lift us up.

Percy held out Annabeth's dagger. "You dropped something." Annabeth kissed and threw her arms around him.

"Guys," Hazel said. "We need to hurry."

Down in the water, Octavian shouted," "Get me out of here! I'll kill you!"

"That's a tempting offer," I shouted.

"What?" Octavian yelled, the guard he was holding on to was having trouble keeping both of them a float.

"Let's go, guys." Percy led us.

Hazel frowned at Percy and me. "Won't they drown?"

"They won't," Percy promised her. "I've got the water circulating around their feet. As soon as we're out of range, I'll spit them ashore."

Percy and I high-five each other. Sometimes we can act like siblings that get along. Other times, Percy and I fight. Like, physically. Before Hera took his memory, Percy liked to steal a few things of mine (candy from my stash, shark teeth from my collection, and horse crystal figurines from my other collection). I'd always jump onto his back, cling onto him and try to take back whatever he stole. He'd extend his arm so I couldn't reach. Next we'd always manage to reach water where I'll chase him underwater. Basically underwater hide and seek.

We climbed on board, I ran to the helm since Leo isn't here. Annabeth knows how, but not completely. Percy did all the ropes and sails with his will power. Annabeth told Piper to send an iris message to Jason. Annabeth also ordered Hazel to get Coach Hedge.

My hands flew across the controls, I started the engine. It sounded like a machine gun going off. In the distance, a giant blad eagle flew, but it wasn't like the roman birds. At the feet of the eagle, was Leo. He was holding on. Even from here, I could hear him screaming and cursing. Another figure flew behind Frank and Leo, I assumed it was Jason.

"Never seen Jason fly before," Percy grumbled as he stared at him. "He looks like a blonde Superman."

"Don't be such a Debby Downer, Perce," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Did you just call me _purse_?" He raises his eyebrows.

"This isn't the time!" Piper scolded us. "Look! They're in trouble!" The roman chariot we saw earlier was descending from a cloud, and was driving straight at them. Frank and Jason flew higher to avoid getting hurt. Arrows whizzed under Leo's feet. I could hear him shouting and cursing in Spanish. He used words even _I_ wouldn't use. (And yes, I speak and understand Spanish. It's from my mortal side of the family.)

Frank and Jason were forced to fly over the Argo II and fly towards Fort Sumter. I've learned so much about the history of this place, it was fascinating.

"I'll get 'em!" yelled Coach hedge. Before any of us could say something, he fired at the chariot. A flaming spear rocketed toward the chariot. It exploded above the Pegasi's heads. I could hear their panicked conversation.

The explosion caused Frank's wings to get singed. He went spiraling out of control. The chariot then slammed into Jason, who looked pain and dazed. He lunged for Leo, and caught him. Jason managed to slow their fall as they went crashing towards Fort Sumter. They disappeared out of the sky.

I wanted to go jump off this ship, and ride a wave to him to make sure he's okay (and Leo, of course). Once we were ready, we sped off to Fort Sumter. When we got there, I spotted Leo. Roman demigods tried to chase him, but kept running into tourists who were running in circles. I would have laughed, and I sort of did. I mean, who wouldn't laugh seeing grown adults running from a bunch of ADHD, dyslexic, and lactose and tolerant teenagers.

Percy and I stood in the front, defending the ship.

"Percy," I breathed heavily. "What if we combined powers?" Maybe it would make us more powerful.

"Like, join as one?" He blasted two Romans with water.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Alright, sis," he says holding out one hand. With the other hand, he blasted another Roman. He wasn't even looking.

_Show off._

We take each others hands. (In a totally non-romantic way, gross. That would be _incest_). The water swirled around us in a hurricane formation. The water lifted us to the top, were we saw everything. Percy and I mimicked the same hand motions. In one blast, twice the amount of force was pelted at the Romans. This slowed them down, and soon Jason joined us.

"Need a hand?" He smiled at me. Percy mumbled a yes, I think my theory about him not wanting me with Jason was correct.

Oh my gods, I'm starting to sound like Annabeth.

Jason's lightning with Percy and I's hurricane was a cool combination. It basically created a storm. I was surprised I didn't get electrocuted.

Blasts of water with lightning hit the demigods. It left them stunned temporarily, but it wasn't enough for them to die. Once everyone was on ship (Annabeth wasn't yet), Leo got ready for take off. Piper leaned over the railing, her hand outstretched. Annabeth jumped, for a second I was afraid she wouldn't make it. Piper and Annabeth tumbled on to the deck.

"Go!" Annabeth screamed. "Go, go, go!"

Trying to keep the water and winds up for the Argo II, wasn't fun. Especially when it's for three hours straight, it definitely drains your energy. Percy seemed better than Jason and me. Jason and I were leaning against each other for support. Jason stood up, I tried to keep him from falling. Instead of him just falling, we both fell over. We decided to stay sitting on the floor.

"Someone get me a bucket," I groaned.

Frank trying to curse was funny. He'd say _golly gees_, and _gosh darns. _I think that was a lot of profanity to him. But compared to Leo... let's just say he has a colorful vocabulary than Frank.

But eventually things started to turn purple. Everything is spinning too, and it's making me nauseous than before.

Percy interrupted Frank's cursing by doubling over and groaning. "Did the world just turn upside down?"

"And spinning," I commented. "Is everything suppose to be purple?"

"And yellow," Jason added.

Leo, helped me down to my cabin. I don't know who helps Jason and Percy. I fell face first on to my bed, but Leo only laughed. I don't have the energy to argue with him.

"Come on, Watergirl." Leo helped me flip myself over. He covered my body with a blanket and placed a bucket by my bed. He ruffled my hair. "Catch some sleep, you need it."

_I saw my father, Zeus, Apollo, and Aphrodite. The four of them were seated in their thrones, not at human height, but in their godly height. They were dressed in their godly toga's. I had one, Zeus made it mandatory as I grew older. I have it back in Camp Half-Blood._

_"Apollo," Zeus started. "You have defied me when I specifically ordered no contact with the mortals."_

_Apollo seemed confident when he was with me. No he only had an afraid expression. Apollo didn't respond._

_"I forbid you to visit Abigail-"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts," He said sternly as thunder sounded in the distance. Apollo nostrils flared as he glared at Zeus, and then stormed off to do what ever he does everyday._

_"You were saying Aphrodite?" Zeus turns his attention to my dad and Aphrodite. There was a little tension in the air, where are the other gods? Athena should be here also._

_"Abigail and Jason," She says, having perfect posture. "They want to speak with you and Poseidon." The look of shock and surprise that crossed my dad's face and Zeu's was unnerving. The tension accumulated._

_"I will not allow my son date, a girl with... the likes of her." Zeus slammed a fist on his arm rest. Thunder and lightning echoed through the place._

_Dad shook his head at his brother. "That's my daughter you're speaking about."_

_"Zeus," Aphrodite looked at him. "Poseidon." She looked at my dad. "Be reasonable," she said, using a little charm speak in her voice. Her tone was soothing, quiet, and calm. They relaxed a little, but not much._

_"True love is such a magical feeling, it should be enjoyed by the youth of today," she sighed happily. "Would you want to take that experience away from them?"_

I didn't get the chance to see what they had to say. I woke up, the ship was being rocked back and forth. I groaned, stumbling into the hall, and up to the deck. I get up there to see everyone fighting. A giant shrimp, or a cockroach? My necklace morphs into a sword. I still weak, but I barely had enough to fight and stand. Leo and Hazel were hanging upside down, by the tentacles of the beast.

A tentacle wrapped around my leg, I slash at it. It fell off, squirming on the floor.

I usually don't get sick easily, but the sight made me gag.

The ship suddenly lurched to the side, sending me tumbling backwards into Percy. We could have hit anything else, but _no_. We _had_ to go tumbling down the stairs below deck. All I could hear were the grunts and groans coming from Percy or me. Two people falling down a flight of narrow stairs was very uncomfortable and painful.

Percy and I laid sprawled on the floor. I was barely conscious enough to move.

"Ugh," I move my arm that was stuck under Percy. Pain shot threw my body. I groaned. "Get your fat ass off me, Jackson."

Percy only groaned in response. "You're the one to speak, Carter."

I pushed Percy, he rolled over on his side. We didn't fit in the narrow hallway sideways. I could hear the commotion that was going on above. The ship lurching to the side again. Percy and I were flopping down the corridor like fishes. The wailing of the beast was heard above.

"Are you okay?" I asked Percy. We might be mean to each other at times, but we're siblings. It's what we do. We still have to care for each other.

"I'm good. Are you okay?" He had a small bruise on his chin.

"Yeah."

Percy and I slowly take our time to try and stand. When we finally got to the deck, the beast was gone.

Hazel, Frank, and Leo were no were in sight. Only Annabeth, Piper, and Jason remained.

Jason walked over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked, his hands cradled my face.

I kissed his cheek. "I'm fine, Sparky."

"You scared me, Abs," Jason murmured. "I thought the monster ate you."

I chuckled, Jason wrapping an arm around my waist. "It'd be ironic if I was fish food."

"Where are the others?" Percy asked, wearing a disgusted expression.

"They... fell in," Piper said looking at the water.

I slipped out of Jason's grip and dragged Percy to the railing. "We'll be back in an hour or two."

"_We_?" Percy questioned me.

"Yes, _we_," I said as I casually shoved Percy over board. He let out a small yell before a loud comedically large splash of water was heard. Kind of like the ones in cartoons.

"We'll be back soon," I said before diving overboard.

When I got there, Percy floated criss-cross and grumpily frowned.

"Oh, get over it," I told him.

The two of us searched around, but with barely any light, it was hard.

"You could have at least warned me," he grumbled.

"And since when did you start to care about falling into water?"

Percy didn't respond. He loves the water as much as I do.

After a few minutes of searching, we found nothing except schools of fish who want to speak with us.

We began to search deeper. "About Jason..." Percy started. "How long have you been with him?"

I felt awkward talking to my brother about boys. Especially when it comes to my current boyfriend.

"Since February," I said. "Why?"

"Can't a bro know how long his sis has been dating a guy he doesn't know?"

"You don't trust Jason."

Percy laughed like I was joking. "I trust Jason."

"Really? Then look at me directly in the eyes and say you trust Jason."

He did exactly as told, only he looked away at the very last second.

"Liar liar pants on fire," I stick my tongue out at him.

"Am not."

"Are too."

We continued this for the next few minutes until Percy gave in.

"Fine," he crossed his arms. "Maybe I am _a little_ sketchy about Jason."

"Ha! I told you!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did-"

"Stop," I raised my hand. I could imagine Annabeth rolling her eyes and scolding us for our childish behavior.

I guess you could say Percy and I are those type of siblings that annoy each other but still tolerate each other. Basically Apollo and Artemis, except we aren't twins.

"Let's head back to the ship," Percy suggested. "It's dark. We'll scout some more in the morning."

"I'll beat you to the surface," I challenged.

"Not if I beat you first." Percy shot upwards like a torpedo. I chased after him, soon catching up to him.

We both broke the surface. I spotted Piper, Jason, and Annabeth leaning against the railing.

"I win," Percy beamed.  
"No, I won."  
"No, I won," Percy splashed me.  
"No, I'm sure I won," I splash back.  
"No-"

Annabeth cupped her hands around her mouth. "For gods sakes, you _both_ won!"

"I'll race you to the ship," Percy grinned.

"Enough with the races," Annabeth scolded us.

"C'mon wise girl," Percy whined. "You're no fun."

From where I swam, I could hear Jason laughing.

"Both of you," Piper started, "come aboard the ship."

I immediately had the urge to get to the ship as quickly as possible.

"Race you, bro," I smile at Percy. I could hear Annabeth groaning from here.

"You're on, sis."

Earlier this morning Frank, Hazel, Leo popped out of the water unharmed. Now we all sat in a circle eating brownies as they retold what happened with these fish guys.

"Incredible," Jason said. "These are _really_ good brownies."

I agreed. "These are even better then the brownies in Olympus." Annabeth and Percy were the only ones who knew I lived there, since the others weren't there when I got to Camp Half-Blood. I need to get this recipe to whoever cooks the food for the gods. I'm sure they'll love the brownies. Especially Apollo.

"You've been to Olympus?" Leo asked with his mouth full.

"I grew up there," I answered him taking a bite into the brownie.

"Hey," Frank called to Jason. "Try them with Esther's peach preserves."

"That," Hazel scrunched up her nose. It was hard to believe she was thirteen or fourteen. "Is _incredibly _disgusting."

"Pass me the jar, man." Jason said.

I watched Percy as he continued to listen to every detail. "They didn't want to meet us? Or specifically me?" he frowned.

"Everyone wants to meet us," I stated.

"The crazy dolphins," Percy said.

"Fish," I listed.

"Horses," Percy continued.

"Crazed dolphins?" Frank piped in.

"They said something about undersea politics," Hazel said. "The merpeople are territorial. The good thing is they're taking care of that aquarium in Atlanta. And they'll help as we cross the Atlantic."

Percy nodded. "But they didn't want to meet me?"

"Come on, Seaweed brain!" Annabeth swatted his arm. "We have other problems to worry about."

"She's right," Hazel agreed. She mentioned something about Nico. Suddenly, the brownie didn't taste so good anymore. Everything went by so quickly, it was like a blur.

Leo said he had chores for everyone, so Jason and I were in charge of the lower deck. We swept everything, and did everything to clean the place until it was spotless.

We both stood on the glass floor hatch that showed the ocean below.

Jason wrapped his arms around me from behind. "How come I never knew that you grew up in Olympus?"

"I thought that it wouldn't interest you."

"Of course I'd want to know," he said. I never thought he would be interested in my life. I mean, I'm a simple person. There's nothing really special about me besides the fact I grew up and was raised by the Olympian gods. I'm a regular demigod.

I still don't know how I managed to have him as a boyfriend. When we first arrived at Camp Jupiter, I thought Jason would dump me for Reyna. Reyna is beautiful and powerful. And I'm... just me. She has all the qualities a guy would look for in a girl.

I got out of Jason's grip, continuing to sweep.

To be honest, I don't deserve Jason, I think Aphrodite is doing me a favor. After that, I set the broom aside and took a hammer. I began to fix the broken stall. _How did the monster manage to break this?_

Jason watched me, upset.

"Did I say something wrong?" he frowned.

"No," I said to him. "I just really want to get this over with," I lied to him.

I don't want to tell him what I truly think. That'll make me seem like a girl who wants attention. Even when he told me he wouldn't break up with me, that didn't completely reassure me. (I have self-confidence issues when it came to relationships.)

"...Abs-"

"Help me with this, will you? The quicker we finish, the more we can talk."

I planned on getting a goodnight sleep, but the plan wasn't working so far.

I tossed the sheets aside, swinging my legs over the side. I slipped on my purple slippers, and one of Jason's shirts he let me keep. I loved wearing it, it smelled like him. I poked my head out in the hallway, hoping Coach Hedge wouldn't be there. Cookies and milk could always make me fall asleep.

It was a trick my dad thought of when I was younger and cried for my mom. (Well, more like my stepmom since she was tired of hearing me cry.)

Dad would always figure out a way to cheer my up, even with fishes. If that didn't work, he'd get Hermes to cheer me up. I sometimes liked to see Hermes get dressed as a royal court-jester. It was the full package. The hat, the clothing, including the shoes.

I took advantage of that, but hey! Who wouldn't want to see someone dressed like that? Especially a god?

Let me just say, Hermes is _definitely _trouble maker. Always got me to do pranks until one of them _really_ set off Dad. Hermes wasn't allowed to speak to me anymore until I was thirteen.

I stepped into mess hall, I reached for a goblet, and a ceramic plate. I thought of the cookies chefs' at the Palace would always bake.

A few cookies appeared on my plate. I thought of milk, milk then filled the goblet. I took a seat at the table. I wanted to say something to Apollo, but... we can't see each other.

Maybe I could write to him... After a very long time of looking for a paper and pencil/pen, I finally found one. I sat back on the table, taking a bite into the chocolate chip cookie. These tasted exactly like the one's at the palace.

I start to write:

_Apollo,_

_I miss you. I told you, you shouldn't have came. That's the price you pay for disobeying. Hopefully, when this is all over, Zeus will say we can see each other._

_Please stop acting like a complete idiotic child._

_You better be on your best behavior. Try not to disobey Zeus anymore. Try not to get into any trouble, you've already caused enough trouble this year. Don't listen to anyone either, unless they're the gods. Be reasonable, and thoughtful of your actions._

_Love,_  
_Buttercup_

I'm not expecting to receive anything from Apollo in return. I folded the letter, and then stuff it into an envelope, writing_ Apollo_ on top. I was done with my cookies and milk. I put the plate and goblet away.

I could have Blackjack take this for me. I quietly went up to the deck and I whistled. After a couple of minutes of waiting, a dark figure loomed in the night sky. That was hopefully Blackjack. The dark figure swooped downwards to the deck and landed.

Blackjack neighed, nuzzling my face. _Yo ladyboss_, Blackjack said.

"Hey Blackjack," I greet him, stroking his mane. " I need you to do me a favor."

Blackjack was so sweet, he didn't care who you were, he would be nice and nuzzle you.

_What do I need to do?_ Blackjack held his head high, as if he was receiving a Medal of Honor.

"Take this to Apollo in Mount Olympus, New York." I held out the envelope, and he took it in his teeth.

_Are you sure it's safe for me to go there?_

"Tell them I sent you and try not to get any slobber on it too."

_On it, Ladyboss_. Blackjack shot to the sky in a black blur, he was pretty stealthy for a pegasus. I never had a chance to speak with him about what happened in Kansas... I'll guess that will have to wait.

The air was chilly as I leaned against the railing. We were so high up in the sky.

I didn't feel like going back to sleep yet, but I should be asleep. I could see my own breath in the air, yet I wore short shorts, slippers, and a short sleeve t-shirt.

I'm worried about Nico, what if we don't get to him in time? What if he's dead? So many thoughts, so many scenarios buzzed in my mind. It was hard to stay on one thought with all the other things on my mind. I didn't realized someone draping a blanket around me.

"What are you doing out here this late?" I turned to see Jason, with his bare chest showing.

He noticeably shivered. I expected him to have some common sense and at least wear a t-shirt.

I shared my blanket with him, both of us in the blankets warmth. He gave me grateful.

"I couldn't sleep," I said. I usually share my thoughts and problems with Apollo, not my boyfriend. I don't want to bother Jason anyway.

He wrapped an arm around my waist. He was looking straight, but nothing in particular.

"Why are you up here?" I asked him, some of my words slurring together as I speak. The cookies and milk are starting to kick in.

"There was a crash sound," He gazed into my eyes, the moon light giving his eyes a small twinkle. "I thought I'd check it out."

"That was Blackjack," I said. " He was just stopping by." Jason yawned, his eyes turning watery.

"How about if I stay with you for the rest of the night, hmm?" Jason hummed next to my ear.

"That's a great idea," I smiled, pecking his cheek. I went to walk to the door leading down to the cabins, but I couldn't. Jason didn't want to let go.

"Jason, if you don't let go we won't be able to go to back to my cabin."

"I know," he mumbled into my hair. "But I'm comfortable right here." He placed the blanket around me, and swooped me off my feet, carrying me bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I wrapped an around his neck. I was surprised by how strong he was. For a fifteen year old, he's _very_ strong. Maybe it's because he's Roman? Romans are hard to the core.

"Just carrying you," he smiled casually. When we arrived at my cabin, he set me down. We walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb or wake anyone. The small lamp in my room was on. Jason sat down on my bed with his legs crossed. The light in my room dimmed automatically. It's amazing how it goes down to my preference. And the room temperature was cozy too. I sat near my pillows, and Jason lied in between my legs. He hugged my torso, burying his face in my abdomen. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Tell me a story," he mumbled.

"What kind of story?" I asked him. "Fiction or non-fiction?"

"A life story," he hummed, closing his eyes. "Something that happened to you when you were young." I thought of telling him of the prank I did on Zeus.

"Okay," I tell him. There are so many I have to tell, but I think Jason needs one of his father. Zeus never claimed him at Camp Half-Blood, which he should have.

"I was in Olympus, about eight years old. I spent most of my time there if I wasn't at the palace with my Dad..." Talking about my dad made me emotional, it's probably because I lived with him most of life, and now I can't see him. "Hermes dared me to go dump a bucket of goop on Zeus."

"Did you do it?" Jason interrupted me.

"Maybe if you let me tell the story you would know," I rolled my eyes. Jason turned quiet, indicating to go on. "But me, being the stupid 8 year old I was, I accepted his dare. I got everything set up, ready for the prank I was going to do." I continue to run my fingers through Jason's blonde hair. "Soon Zeus entered and the bucket of goop fell on him."

"Did he get mad?"

"Of course he got mad. Once he realized I was the one who did it, he burned off my hair to my ear's." I could still remember this memory perfectly.

"And then what happened?"

"Zeus was about to electrocute me, so I ran away," I said, " I ran down the stair's hiding behind the first person I saw."

"And who was that?"

"Apollo."

Jason tensed a little. Maybe he thought I had a thing for him. "He defended me when my dad wasn't there. I would be dead if it wasn't for Apollo. After everything was cleared up and figured out, Hermes got in trouble instead."

"Is that why your friends with him?"

"Sort of," I shrugged. "Dad started taking me to Apollo instead of Hermes after that incident. That's where I started to learn archery and play musical instruments. Apollo started looking out for me, and take me places like the park."

I still remember that time I broke my leg.

"What instruments did he teach you to you play?"

"Guitar, clarinet, saxophone, trumpet, and flute."

"Any others?"

"No," I shake my head. "I'm not _that_ talented at playing musical instruments. The saxophone and clarinet are fairly similar, so it wasn't really hard."

Jason traced the bow and arrow on my arm.

"When the girls, and I saw Aphrodite the other day, I told her we wanted to talk with Zeus and Poseidon about us." Jason continued to trace the bow and arrow, he didn't seem to mind. He won't be happy at what I'm going to say next. "Zeus doesn't want us to be together."

Jason raised his head."What?"

"He doesn't want us to be together," I repeated.

"I know that, I meant _why_?"

"I don't know, he's always had some kind of hatred towards Poseidon's kids."

"We'll figure something out," he said, giving me a light kiss. "Even if he doesn't like it." Jason unwraps his arms around my torso, and lied down next to me. We face each other, our heads on the pillows.

"I was afraid to lose you," Jason said, frowning. "From Apollo. When I first saw him, I thought you were leading me on, and _he_ was actually your boyfriend. That was until I saw you dragging him away by the ear," Jason chuckled.

"I wouldn't leave you for him," I said. "I've known him to long for that, and it would be a little awkward if we did date. He's too much of a brother to me." Jason relaxed at my words, this has probably been bothering him for a while now. Should I tell him about Reyna? I felt that I should admit my feelings and thoughts to him after what he did. I felt obliged to tell him.

"I thought you were going to leave me for Reyna," I confessed. "When we first got there, I thought you would dump my sorry ass and go with her."

Jason's face softened. "I told you I wouldn't leave you, Abs." I still had my doubts, and I'm sure he did too. He never said _never_, he just said he _wouldn't_.

"We should go to sleep, it's really late," I said. He looked a little upset that I didn't want to say anything else. I really shouldn't, I might say something I'd regret in the morning.

I turn to face the other way as Jason wraps an arm around me. This was starting to become a routine.

"Night, Sparky."

"Night, Abs."

**I felt like posting this today since I probably won't have time next week ugh.**

**But i start high school in 3 days. I'm honestly really nervous and excited.**

**Comment!**

**-A**


End file.
